El despertar de mi antiguo yo
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: Serena Tsukino tiene todo lo que quiere, es popular, tiene un novio al que ama perdidamente, pero llega alguien de su pasado que la hace ver que no todo es como ella cree. SD
1. Yo y mis amigas

Hola, soy Ginny Potter W (si, por Harry Potter…) pero no he querido cambiar mi nick porque tengo casi 3 años de escritora bajo este "nombre" y mal que bien ya soy conocida así.

En fin, este fic se me ocurrió antes de ver "Sailor Moon Stars" así que no me culpen si parece que odio a Seiya (en vdd lo odiaba, ahora que ya vi la ultima parte de la serie, pues me cae bien) jeje, además no podía esperarme a publicar esta y se que a lo mejor es parecida a varias (en genero y bla, bla) pero me entusiasma escribir un fic de este tipo, espero les guste. (Ah! Serena va en cuarto semestre o segundo año de prepa…como prefieran)

Espero mi historia sea bien aceptada. Sé que me estoy echando otra soga al cuello (tengo otros fics) ¡pero necesito ánimos para seguir!

**EL DESPERTAR DE MI ANTIGUO YO**

Capítulo 1

**Yo y mis amigas**

----------------------------

-¡YA ES MUY TARDE!-

Fue lo primero que se escuchó por la mañana en la casa de los Tsukino.

En tan solo 20 minutos, una chica delgada de largos cabellos rubios bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Mamá… ¿Seiya no ha llegado?-preguntó la chica mientras se ponía brillo en los labios.

-No hija.-dijo la Sra. Ikuko con resignación, no le gustaba nada la relación de su hija con ese chico.- No es la primera vez que te deja esperando…-

Serena solo bufó.- debió haber tenido algo más importante que hacer… además seguro pasó y yo seguía durmiendo.-

-Serena tonta.- susurró Sammy, su hermano.

-Te escuché…si sigues así de antipático nunca tendrás amigos y serás igual de impopular…-

-Con solo ser tu hermano ya soy despreciado…no te preocupes.-

Serena solo bufó y salió de su casa y echó a correr para llegar a tiempo a la preparatoria.

Como era de esperarse, no llegó a tiempo y se encontró con un salón cerrado, suspiró y se sentó en una banca a lado del salón, miró a su alrededor, todos estaban en clases.

Serían unos largos 50 minutos…

----------

-¿Te parece si vamos a almorzar?- preguntó unas horas más tarde una chica de cabellos azulados a la rubia.

-Claro…tengo mucha hambre y el día ha estado particularmente aburrido.-contestó Serena mientras bajaban las escaleras y se encaminaban hacia la cafetería.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy no has visto al idiota que tienes por novio…-

Ambas chicas se giraron y vieron a una castaña de ojos verdes.

-¡Lita!- exclamó Ami con una sonrisa.

-Me da mucho gusto verlas chicas…y a ti Serena…no se cómo darte mis respetos y honrarte el día de hoy- bromeó la chica con lo que Serena movió la cabeza coquetamente.

-Que pesada eres Serena…-dijo otra voz, la cual el pertenecía a una rubia muy parecida a Serena, solo que ésta, tenía el cabello hasta la cintura y sujeto por un moño rojo.

-Vamos a la cafetería y ahí charlamos.- dijo Serena.

No había que explicar que mientras las cuatro chicas pasaban, muchos chicos las miraban y algunas chicas solo susurraban y otras huían despavoridas.

-Odio que hagan eso…-dijo Lita.- Ni que fuéramos la gran cosa…-

-Somos la gran cosa, querida amiga.-dijo Mina, a ella le encantaba tener la atención en ella.

La cafetería era enorme, y con justa razón, ahí no solo estudiaban los alumnos de secundaria y preparatoria, sino que si cruzabas la cancha se tenía entrada a los campus de la universidad.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa, mientras una chica se acercaba a ellas con el menú.

-Muchas gracias, nosotras te llamaremos cuando hayamos decidido lo que desayunaremos.- dijo Amy con gentileza…ella siempre sería la misma.

Ellas cuatro eran amigas desde hace casi 5 años, habían compartido tristezas, alegrías, llantos, risas…todo.

Ami Mizuno, ella era una chica de estatura media con cabello azulado, muy hermosa y angelical, era la chica genio del grupo, la amable, bondadosa y detallista, era la amiga de todos, aunque eso le había costado que en el pasado se burlaran de ella por lo estudiosa y solitaria que era hasta claro, que conoció a sus amigas.

Mina Aino, una rubia muy hermosa de grandes ojos azules, "la diosa del amor" así la conocían en la escuela, era una chica particularmente agradable con las personas populares, mientras que con los demás, solo les sonreía y fingía que tenía algo mejor que hacer…aunque claro, según ella tenía muchas ocupaciones. Su pasión era el teatro y el canto, por lo que era raro no escucharla entonar una linda canción de amor.

Lita Kino, una chica alta de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Era de un carácter fuerte pero noble y poseedora de una gran fuerza, impartía respeto entre sus compañeros, pero a pesar de eso, lograba tener una muy buena relación con aquellos que se le acercaban. Su pasión era la cocina.

Serena Tsukino… ¿qué decir de ella? Era una chica de estatura media, blanca de cabello rubio muy largo peinado en dos coletas. Ella era una de las chicas más populares de su colegio junto con sus amigas, ella estudiaba modelaje fuera de la escuela, sus amores eran sus amigas y su novio, a quien creía amar perdidamente. Le encantaban las golosinas, las cuales comía solo a escondidas en su casa. Sus viejos conocidos, afirmaban que no era la misma de antes.

-¿Y qué tal las clases?- preguntó Mina a Lita.

-Pues bien…he estado persiguiendo a casi todo el personal docente entregando mis tareas atrasadas, y bueno, no puedo creer la cantidad de cosas que han visto en una semana.-dijo Lita frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso te pasa por peleonera.- dijo Mina nada amigable.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo a ponerte al corriente.- saltó Ami para evitar una pelea.

-Gracias Ami.- sonrió Lita y miró con desagrado a Mina.- y tú, no sé por qué aún lo defiendes…-

Serena cerró los ojos con cansancio.- ¿Basta quieren? Venimos a desayunar, no a discutir… Lita, me alegra que estés de nuevo en la escuela.-

-¿En verdad Serena?- preguntó Lita mirando penetrantemente a la rubia, no le creía.

-Por supuesto, eres mi amiga y te quiero… solo que quiero que dejen de decir tonterías.-dijo Serena escondiéndose detrás del menú.- ¿pedimos?

-Eres una mentirosa…-sonrió Lita, no podía enojarse con Serena, ya había vivido con eso, y por culpa de un entrometido, no perdería su amistad con la rubia.

Mina alzó la mano haciéndole señas a la joven que minutos antes las había entendido. La joven dejó unos pedidos y se apresuró a su mesa.

-Dime…-

-Ey, con más respeto.- soltó Mina mirando evaluadoramente a la chica que se miró de pronto incomoda.- Me quejaré de la clase de servicio que dan, deberían contratar a personas más competentes para…-

-Discúlpala.- cortó Ami.- pero ya sabemos que vamos a desayunar.-

La chica se limitó a anotar sus pedidos, Mina bufaba lo más fuerte que podía para que la chica se diera cuenta que la quería lejos; Ami le sonreía con pena, esa era una de las cosas que internamente odiaba de estar con Mina; Lita trataba de ignorar la situación, Mina era su amiga, pero le daban ganas de aventarle la silla en la cabeza; mientras que Serena miraba a su alrededor buscando entre la gente, ella ya estaba acostumbrada, y en lo personal no le importaba.

-Enseguida regreso…-dijo la chica mientras alía disparada hacia las cocinas.

-Eso espero…-dijo Mina mirándose las uñas.

-No debiste haber hecho eso, Mina…-dijo Ami muy apenada, se sentía mal de no haber parado esa situación.

-Así es como hay que tratar a la gente Ami…vamos, no es como que se vaya a traumar.-dijo Mina sin preocupación.

-Pero todo eso no lo creías hasta hace un año ¿no?- dijo Lita con enfado.- Haz cambiado mucho…-

-Como todos… era necesario adaptarnos a nuestra nueva vida.-

-¿Cuál?- dijo Lita aún más molesta, su cara estaba enrojeciendo.

-El ser popular claro…-dijo Mina mientras sonreía y saludaba al chico que acababa de llegar.- Hola…-

-Hola.- dijo el chico, se acercó a Serena por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Serena sintió el gesto y torció la cabeza.- ¡Amor!- lo saludó efusivamente.

-Shhh Serena...- la calló el chico.- a mi también me alegra verte.

-Bueno.- dijo Serena fingiendo estar enfadada.- ¿Por qué no pasaste por mí en la mañana?

-Tuve cosas más importantes que hacer.- dijo el chico.

-¡Vaya, que sorpresa…-dijo Lita con fastidio, el chico dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña.

-Pero Kino…que sorpresa, veo que tu suspensión terminó.- dijo con burla.

-Ya ves, tu pesadilla volvió.-dijo Lita y Mina le pegó.- ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Déjalo en paz…-dijo Mina, Ami mejor sacó un libro de su mochila y fingió que leía, en esos momentos sentía que debía parar todo, pero era meterse en un círculo vicioso de pleitos.

-Señoritas…su desayuno.-llegó la mesera.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que se te había olvidado, cosa que no me extrañaría.-dijo Mina con disgusto, aquella chica la exasperaba.

-Lo siento.-dijo la chica avergonzada, miró al chico que estaba parado junto a Serena y se sonrojó.

-No lo sientas.- dijo Lita.

La chica solo sonrió y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Mal servicio?- le dijo el chico a Mina.

-Si…por lo menos, ella no cocina.- contestó la chica.

-Y bueno, ¿y qué era esa cosa tan importante que tenías que hacer?- le preguntó Serena a su novio.

-Ya sabes que estoy ocupado con lo del grupo, pasé a buscar a Matsuki.-

-Ajá… ¿y quien es ésa?- dijo Serena con cara de pocos amigos, aunque era obvio que más que fingida.

-Bombón, es la nueva vocalista…además sabes que odio que me interrogues.-dijo el chico con fastidio para luego tratar de sonreír dulcemente.- además sabes que yo te quiero a ti…-

Serena solo sonrió complacida, tan solo le bastaba que le dijera que la quería y podía perdonarle todo.

-Qué apelativo más ridículo…- dijo Lita.

-Estoy hablando con Bombón, Kino, no seas entrometida.-

-El entrometido eres tu, por si no te habías dado cuenta estamos desayunando, y tú no eres bienvenido…-

-Y dime Kino… ¿aquél chico no se parece al que te rompió el corazón?- dijo señalando a un chico que entraba a la cafetería, Lita se enfureció más y se paró de pronto.

-Di sólo una palabra más, y no me importa que me vuelvan a suspender o que me expulsen, con verte de nuevo en el hospital lo haría una y otra vez.- dijo la Chica apretando sus puños, parte de la cafetería se quedó en silencio mirando la escena.

-Lita…-cortó Serena mirándola enojada.- basta.

-Él empezó Serena…-dijo Lita enfadada.

-Basta.- se limitó a decir Serena.- ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?

-Por que esta es una entrometida margada.- dijo Seiya.

-Por que este idiota me tiene harta…ya no somos lo que éramos, tú lo sabes Serena…-

-Él es mi novio…-dijo Serena con lastima.

-Y le debemos muchas cosas- dijo Mina quien solo se había limitado a mirar la discusión.

-Pues bien Serena…si a ti te gusta esta vida, al igual que a ti Mina, esta vida llena de egocentrismos, máscaras falsas e hipocresía, pues allá ustedes…tendrás que decidir entre él o yo Serena.-dijo Lita mirando a la rubia, Ami había bajado el libro y miraba a Serena mientras le hacía señas negativas con la cabeza.

-Creo que es más que obvio.- dijo Mina, aunque ya no con tono arrogante, sino más triste. Era cierto, habían cambiado, pero si no fuera por Seiya, si no fuera porque él llegó a la vida de Serena, no estaría viviendo su sueño.

Serena bajó la mirada, toda la cafetería los observaba pues los gritos de Seiya y Lita se habían escuchado. Serena amaba a Seiya pero también apreciaba mucho a Lita, era su amiga, pero si corría a Seiya él se enfadaría, Lita sabría entender.

-Yo amo a Seiya…-susurró Serena, Seiya sonrió triunfante.

Lita miró un tanto dolida a Serena, aunque ya se lo esperaba.

-Muy bien, solo no esperes que a costillas mías sigas dándole gusto a este sujeto.- tomó su mochila y salió de la cafetería.

-Te amo Bombón.- susurró Seiya.

-Yo también.- sonrió Serena, aunque dirigió una fugaz mirada a la salida.

-Bueno decisión.- dijo Mina, aunque dejó de comer.

Mientras tanto, unas mesas más allá, una chica pelirroja y de graciosas pecas miraba con decepción a la rubia de coletas. No podía creer, aún, después de un año, que esa hubiera sido su amiga.

**Notas: **Espero les haya gustado, ¡r/r! ah y aclaro, es un S/D. Y nada de peleas ni cristales.

GinnyPotterW

05, 06- mayo-2006; publicado: 31-may-06


	2. Nuestra Amistad

N/A: Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión peor eso no quiere decir que puedan plagiar la historia.

------Capítulo 2 -----

**NUESTRA AMISTAD**

-¿Te pasa algo Bombón?- preguntó Seiya Kou unos minutos después de que se fuera Lita.

-Es solo que… Lita, ¿y si tiene razón y hemos cambiado?-dijo Serena dándole entrada por primera vez a ese pensamiento.

-No digas tonterías.- dijo Seiya de mal humor.- Tú no has cambiado, solo has mejorado tus amistades, recuerda que tú eres mi novia y no mereces estar junto a personas como ella, frecuentando lugares a donde van los impopulares, recuerda que somos "la pareja" la mejor pareja…la más popular.-

Serena bajó la cabeza.- Tienes razón…lo siento.-

-No te preocupes por Lita… siempre regresa a nosotros.-dijo Mina tomando una mano de Serena.

-No me gusta que te juntes con ella.-sentenció Seiya.- No te conviene, suele juntarse con indeseables…-

-Basta Seiya.- alzó la voz Ami.- No te permitiré que hables así de los demás…si no quieres su amistad pues bien, pero no los insultes y menos a Lita.-

Seiya la miró con enfado más no dijo nada.

-No peleemos…-dijo Serena con una sonrisa.- Y dime Seiya, qué tal va lo del grupo…-

-Patético.- dijo una voz potente de chica.

-Rei., ¡Qué bueno que viniste!- saludó Ami contenta.

La morena sonrió y miró a Seiya.

-Tú, intento de ser humano… ¿qué le hiciste a Lita?- los ojos de Rei parecían llamas.

-Ah, pero ya fue con la queja.-sonrió irónico Seiya.

-No, pero ni siquiera me hizo caso, así que por intuición, todo me lleva a ti.-

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.- sonrió Seiya y Rei se sentó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…para variar…-dijo Rei y sacó su almuerzo.

-Pero creo que esta vez es diferente.- se atrevió a decir Mina.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.- dijo Ami, revisó su reloj.- no, mejor nos vamos, ya es tarde.

-¡Pero apenas iba a desayunar!- exclamó Rei.

-Pues lo siento mucho.- rió Serena, le dio un beso a Seiya en los labios y corrió junto con Ami a su próxima clase.

Unos días después…

El chisme de que Lita Kino se había peleado con Serena Tsukino y que además, había sido la responsable de que el "guapísimo" Seiya Kou hubiera sido hospitalizado tres días, había recorrido todo el colegio, tanto secundaria y preparatoria, además creían que en la universidad.

Varios le habían aplaudido el chiste a Lita, mientras que los admiradores del grupo la miraban con enojo, y murmuraban cosas como que ella era "la más salvaje y marimacho de las chicas del colegio" con lo cual no podían entender que hubiera sido amigas de las demás chicas.

Esto solo hacía que la furia de Lita incrementara y la vieran echando pestes por media escuela, era una suerte que no compartiera clases con ninguna de sus amigas, ya que Ami y Serena iban el grupo "A", Mina y Rei en el "B" y ella estaba en el "C".

El hecho de que Lita se hubiera separado de las chicas, no quería decir que se la pasara sola. No se hablaba con Serena, quien parecía estar pasando el mejor momento de su vida; Mina no le hablaba, y cada vez que recordaba lo que su rubia amiga le había dicho hace dos días le hervía la sangre…

-¡Lita!- llegó corriendo Mina.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lita, lo que hizo que quienes estaban con ella, miraran a la rubia indiferentemente.

-Quiero hablar contigo…a solas.-dijo Mina mirando a los que rodeaban a su amiga, estos voltearon, y al ver a Mina, siguieron su charla como si nadie hubiera interrumpido.

Una vez que ambas chicas se alejaron, Mina dejó salir.- ¡Pero la envidia los corroe!-

Lita no hizo caso a ese comentario.- Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?-

-Pues de nuestra amistad.- dijo Mina con una sonrisa triste, Lita se sorprendió, creía ver a su antigua amiga, la que solo salía a relucir a veces, cuando estaban las cinco a solas.- No quiero que te separes de nosotras, sé que Seiya fue muy maleducado, pero debes entender que le debemos muchas cosas…-

Lita sintió como la furia recorría sus venas.- ¿Ah, si? Y dime, qué es exactamente lo que le debemos.-

-El hecho de ser notadas, de que me den papeles en obras de teatro, Seiya ha cambiado nuestras vidas, somos importantes, nos admiran…-

-Basta, Mina.- dijo Lita bajando la cabeza y poniendo una mano frente a Mina en señal de "alto" y con una mano en la cintura.- Yo no tengo nada que agradecerle a ése engreído, las está manipulando a todas, han cambiado…-

-¡Pero para bien!-

-¡NO!...tú te has vuelto una grosera, engreída… ¿Qué somos importantes? ¡No te engañes Mina, la mitad del colegio nos desprecia, perdimos a nuestros amigos por no estar a "nuestra altura" ¿y quién dice eso? ¡Seiya! Cuando él solo presume el intento de un grupo cualquiera… si tenemos que agradecerle que nuestra amistad se haya hecho plástica, entonces tendré que hacerlo… a mi no me gusta la hipocresía, por eso me volví su amiga, porque me aceptaron tal cual soy…pero si eso ha cambiado, entonces no tengo nada que hacer ahí.-

-Serena sufre.- dijo Mina con pena.

-No lo dudo, pero lo puso a él primero que yo… y no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre frente a sus narices, ni tu lo haces…Ami…las quiere demasiado como para dejarlas solas, pero te aseguro que terminará cansándose.-

Mina suspiró.- Sé que todo esto no te parece, pero Serena ama Seiya y es feliz con él, Ami ya no está tan sola como antes, el sueño de Rei se va cumpliendo y a mi me dan más papeles en obras de teatro… yo si tengo qué agradecerle.-dijo y empezó a retirarse.

-Ustedes pueden cumplir sus sueños sin él.- la detuvo Lita del brazo.- Serena era más feliz cuando estaba sin él, sus ojos brillan por una mentira, Ami nunca ha estado sola, nos tiene a nosotras, Rei y tú siempre han tenido el talento para sobresalir… ¿pero yo qué? ¿Tengo que ir a ver a mi novio a escondidas porque trabaja en un lugar para impopulares? No Mina…no estás viviendo tu vida libremente.- terminó soltándole el brazo.

Si pensó que Mina se quedaría, estaba equivocada. La rubia sonrió tristemente.

-Que te aproveche Lita, que te aproveche…-se giró y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Quería quedarse con ella… pero no podía dejar lo que ya había comenzado y avanzado en su vida.

Lita solo observó cómo su amiga se perdía por los pasillos.

**Notas de la autora:** Quiero agradecerles a todos sus r/r y su apoyo en verdad me emocioné mucho y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y bueno, ya sé que es un S/D pero aún él no saldrá, no directamente.

Sobre la actitud de las chicas, bueno, siempre me gusta escribir cosas diferentes, no sé, a pesar de que esta historia vaya a ser romántica (me gusta más el drama) pero a todas podemos definirlas con una palabra excepto a Lita que la vdd no sé porque se me facilita mucho escribir sobre ella. Y las demás, bueno, simplemente se me ocurrió que fueran así, sirve mucho para la historia.

**Gaby star17**: Grax por el r/r y que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra y si aparecerá Darien pero después jaja y bueno, ya leerás lo demás.

**Daianapotte**r: Grax por el r/r jaja y bueno, ya verás que pasa con Seiya y si, es más importante la vocalista, es lo mismo que con Serena, cree que sus amigas siempre estarán allí. Y bueno, como dije arriba, me gusta dramatizar, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes, ponerlos a hacer cosas que no harían porque según yo, ellas serían así en este contexto y bueno, Ami es inteligente en las materias, pero en esta ocasión, no en la vida.

**Tiffani**: Grax por tu mensaje y espero yo que con que termine los que empecé es más que suficiente, espero tu actualices.

**Kamy-magic**: Grax por el r/r y que bueno que te gustó y en todo lo que dices tienes razón pero eso lo leerás más adelante y a ver que pasa con Serena y si, ese es el propósito, que Mina caiga mal.

**Silene-luna**: Grax pro el r/r, fue muy grato leerte y bueno, Seiya tal vez no precisamente por eso empiece a perderla ¿no? Y sobre la "dulce Serena" me lo iría pensando (y en vdd lo hago) y si, es Molly peor ya verás algo de ella. Espero te haya gustado y yo tmb espero tu actualización.

**Natipe:** Grax por el r/r y bue, yo soy de México que bueno que te haya parecido el fic y espero no cajetearla, ¡suerte!

**Daniela**: Grax por el r/r y que bueno que te gustó y si, la verdad es que hay que llenar la sección S/D de fics en español, hay muy pocos y nada de peleas, porque para eso ya comencé otro (pero ese sí tomará más tiempo que lo publique) ¡suerte!

GinnyPotterW

6-mayo-06 8:47 p.m.

Publico: 3-junio-2006


	3. Tú mi amiga, él mi novio

Empezó el Mundial, Alemania ganó ¡si, Ballack no jugó, buaaaa, ojala gane Inglaterra y que Brasil esta vez no sea campeón (espero tomatazos, hay que variarla jeje) espero que México gane el domingo, aunque siento que el entrenador no los maneja bien, de igual forma ¡todas las buenas vibras! Hay mexicanos en Alemania y me muero de la envidia.

Todo lo que lean y tenga algún parecido a la realidad, al anime o Manga de SM es mera coincidencia jaja, no es cierto, nada me pertenece, desgraciadamente.

------Capítulo 3 ------

**TÚ MI AMIGA, ÉL MI NOVIO**

-¿Qué pasó Mina?- preguntó Ami quien se acercó corriendo a su amiga que venía soltando gruesas lágrimas.

Detrás de ella venían Serena y Rei.

-Es que…Lita… no va a volver-

-Vamos Mina, sabes que Lita siempre se pone así cuando se trata de Seiya.- dijo Rei sin tomarle importancia.

Rei Hino, era una chica alta, aunque más baja que Lita, era una chica de grandes ojos y largos cabellos oscuros, era de carácter fuerte, aunque cuando se trataba de sus amigas, las defendía no importara de quién fuera. Pero cuando se trataba de los pleitos entre Lita y Seiya, prefería mantenerse al margen, era de todos los días, aunque estaba al pendiente que Seiya no se pasara. Sus sueños era ser una gran cantante, mujer de clase y la esposa de la persona amada.

-¡No volverá!- gritó Mina mirando a Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Serena triste abrazando a la rubia.

-Si…ella…-pero Mina calló, no pensaba decirle a las chicas todo lo que le había dicho Lita, porque sentía que todo era verdad y en esos momentos se sentía una marioneta, todo por su ambición.

Pero aún así había logrado ser más importante, tal vez enmendaría algunas cosas.

-No te preocupes…hablaré con ella.-dijo Serena con una sonrisa triste. Sabía que todo eso era culpa de ella, por estar con Seiya, y no podía creer que esto fuera a separarlas.

-¿Entonces si estuvo fuerte el pleito?- preguntó Rei.

-Seiya la hirió…además creo que Lita ya está harta, por obvias razones.-dijo Ami, ella misma estaba llegando a sus límites, su vida tranquila y llena de risas que inundaban los momentos con sus amigas, habían pasado a ser momentos de peleas, vanidad y ofensas.

-¿Nos vamos?- sonrió Mina, tal vez Serena lograra resolver todo.

-Vamonos… ¿qué tal si vamos por un helado?- sugirió Serena con una sonrisa alegre.

-Si…pero no en el Fonterscuau.- dijo Mina recordando lo que Lita odiaba, ir a lugares que según, estaban a su altura.- mejor vayamos al que está en el parque.

Serena y Rei se miraron sorprendidas, mientras Ami sonreía, tal vez, las cosas no estuvieran del todo perdidas.

Justo cuando las chicas salían del colegio, un grito se escuchó por varios pasillos.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Lita, a un grupo de chicas que estaban con ella.

- ¿Y las defiendes?- dijo una chica bajita de cabello oscuro corto.

-Si, ellas son unas engreídas, tú siempre has sido diferente.- dijo otra de estatura media y cabello oscuro en una trenza baja.

-El hecho de que me haya distanciado de ellas no quiere decir que vaya a permitir que hablen mal de mis amigas.- dijo Lita encolerizada, aunque horrorizada porque todo lo que decían de ellas era verdad.- No siempre fueron así…

-Pero ahora lo son.-dijo una chica por detrás, era Molly.

-Molly…-dijo Lita en un susurro.

-Aunque tienes razón… por mi antigua amistad con Serena, jamás he dicho nada malo de ella, en realidad ella no es así, ¿verdad Lita?-

Más sin embargo Lita no respondió. Serena no era así, no en el pasado, pero ahora era tan natural que creía que su amiga en verdad se había convertido en lo que era. Fría, arrogante, egocéntrica, aunque demasiado discreta como para pregonarlo, no como Mina.

-Es nuestra amiga, y por respeto a nuestra amistad, nunca escucharán una mala palabra de nosotras hacia ellas.-dijo Molly. Las otras dos chicas se alejaron murmurando. Lita solo se quedó allí, desde el barandal, viendo la primera planta de la escuela, donde se observaba la cancha, que estaría vacía si no es porque dos muchachos y una muchacha iban pasando. Un moreno, un rubio y una chica de cabello aguamarina.

-¿Cómo sucedió todo?- preguntó Molly, podía ver que Lita sufría.

-No lo sé…llegó Seiya, Serena se enamoró, les hizo creer puras idioteces, jamás pensé que se las creerían, no Serena, Mina y Rei…-

-Ami sigue siendo la misma de siempre, igual que tú.-dijo Molly mirando a los chicos que atravesaban la secundaria, era en lo único que podía fijar su vista.

-Si, Ami ama el estudio y es humilde por naturaleza, a mi solo me importa poner algún día mi restaurante, pero Serena está enamorada de él o sujeta a él, ya no sé qué ocurre, y Rei y Mina…sus deseos de ser populares son más grandes que ellas, y no las culpo del todo.-

Molly se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué decir.

-Mejor me voy.- dijo Lita.- chao.- se despidió la chica.

----------

Cuatro chicas caminaban por las calles en dirección al parque, era un día agradable de sol, pero sin embargo no había ni pizca de calor.

En el parque había un gran lago. Serena lo miró con nostalgia.

-¿Qué ocurre Serena?- preguntó Rei a la rubia, que se había detenido de pronto mirando el lago.

-Es solo que me encanta este lugar.-dijo Serena con un suspiro.

-Es muy romántico.-dijo Mina con ojos soñadores.

-Es hermoso.-dijo Ami.

-Deberías decirle a Seiya que te traiga.- le dijo Rei con cara de fastidio, sus amigas tenían que ser tan cursis.

-No.- dijo Serena y su mirada soñadora cambió a una de tristeza.- a él no le gustan este tipo de lugares.

Y tras las palabras de Serena, Mina se sintió culpable.

Serena quitó la vista del lago y sonrió.- ¡Vamos por esos helados!

Y corrieron hacia las mesas que estaban alejadas de la vista del lago.

Las cuatro chicas se sentaron en una de las bancas. A comer su helado. No habían querido quedarse en la heladería.

Ami suspiró.- Tenía mucho tiempo que no veníamos por aquí…-

-Si…casi un año, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo.-dijo Rei.

-Si, Seiya y yo vamos a cumplir un año pasado mañana.-dijo Serena.

-¿Y qué piensas regalarle?- preguntó Mina con interés sin dejar su helado, lo cual dejaba ver una faceta muy infantil de ella. Mina se sentía feliz después de la platica (pelea) con Lita, se sentía más libre, aunque atrapada, pero más dueña de sus pensamientos y de su realidad.

-No lo sé…es tan especial.-dijo Serena mirando el cielo.- Y cumplimos un año, no es cualquier cosa.

-Y dime Serena… ¿ya lo han hecho?- preguntó imprudentemente Mina.

-¡Pero qué cosas preguntas!- bramó Ami.- No seas chismosa.

-Yo quiero saber.- dijo Rei ante una sonrojada Serena.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hemos hecho!- exclamó Serena.- No sería capaz de eso.

Mina sonrió pícaramente.- Tal vez eso deberías regalarle Serena.- dijo Mina sin evitar sonrojarse, mientras que Serena hervía en rojo.

-¡Claro que no! Tú estás loca… dime, ¿y tu con Yaten ya?- preguntó Serena mordazmente.

Mina se sonrojó a sobre manera y Rei soltó una carcajada, Ami solo negaba con la cabeza avergonzada.

-¡Cómo crees! Apenas llevamos 3 meses.- dijo Mina sonrojada.- ¡Oh no!- exclamó de pronto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ami confundida, pero la respuesta a su pregunta llegó enseguida.

-Bombón, ¿qué crees que haces aquí?-

Serena volteó asustada, ella bien sabía que a Seiya no le gustaba que fuera al parque, nunca se había atrevido a preguntar el por qué.

-Seiya… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Justamente iba pasando cuando me pareció ver a mí querida, rubia y desobediente novia.-dijo Seiya enojado, se podía notar en cómo apretaba los dientes al dirigirse a su novia.

-Lo siento, pero quisimos dar un paseo.- dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería que él se enfadara con ella.

-Vamonos Bombón…-la tomó del brazo y la jaló algo brusco.

-¡Suéltala Seiya!- gritó Rei enojada, ella apreciaba a Seiya en cierto modo, pero no le gustaba nada ver a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos por una tontería.

-No te metas Rei.-dijo Seiya quien ya tenía a Serena a su lado.

-Dime qué tiene de malo que estemos aquí, tan solo es un parque, no eres el dueño de Serena.-dijo Rei furiosa.

Mina, quien en otro momento hubiera salido en defensa de Seiya, se quedó callada. Seiya buscó la mirada de la rubia, pero al encontrarse, Mina solo encogió los hombros como diciendo "¿qué puedo hacer?".

-Es mi novia y eso me es más que suficiente para decirle que es lo que está bien o no.-dijo Seiya.

-No la trates como una tonta Seiya.- dijo con enfado Ami.

-Exacto, ella puede decidir con quien o no estar y donde hacerlo.- bramó Rei.

-Chicas…yo me voy con él…ustedes disfruten la tarde.-dijo Serena, no quería problemas, no quería que Seiya se enojara.

Rei abrió la boca con sorpresa, más no dijo nada.

-No tienes que irte si no quieres.- dijo Ami tomando a Serena del hombro.

-Serena…-susurró Mina.

- Yo me quiero ir, con él, además tiene razón, debíamos de haber ido a la misma heladería de siempre, es mucho más elegante…no que venir con el montón al parque.- dijo Serena de forma fría.- Vamonos Seiya.

-¿No vienen?- preguntó Seiya a las chicas con una sonrisa.

-No, ellas vienen a mi casa y queda muy cerca.- dijo Ami de mala manera.

-Como quieran.-dijo Seiya alejándose con Serena.

-La cajeteamos.-dijo Mina.

-Tan bien que iba todo…era como antes.-dijo Ami y tras un suspiro se dejó caer en la banca.

-¿De qué hablan?-dijo Rei confundida, miró a su alrededor y se sintió extraña.- Estamos cometiendo una locura ¿verdad?

-Si…-dijo Mina triste.- pero no podemos dejar lo que ya hemos ganado.

Rei la miró confundida.- No entiendo del todo, pero de repente me siento incomoda.

-Todo es culpa de Lita.- dijo Mina de nuevo con su antiguo tono de voz. Arrogante.- estaba muy feliz hasta que decidió meterme en la cabeza puras idioteces morales.

Ami suspiró…creía que iban ganando batalla, pero sería imposible. Y no la culpaba, Mina estaba obteniendo lo que quería, ser popular, querida entre los chicos, admirada por su voz, le sería muy difícil despegarse de eso, y más comprender que no necesitaba la ayuda de Seiya para lograr sus objetivos.

-Vamonos de aquí…-dijo Rei.

**Notas de la autora: **Hi! Espero les haya gustado y sigan dejando r/r, no tengo nada que aclarar así que nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo el cual casi termino y bueno, les iba a adelantar algo pero prefiero no matarlos con la espera (ya, que presumida) y así disfruten jaja, muchas gracias por sus r/r hasta me dieron ganas de actualizar…ya es tarde. Solo decirles que no tendrán que esperar mucho tiempo a Darien ya que o está llegando el momento o se me acaban las ideas (dejémosle en que está llegando el momento). Gracias por los 12 r/r. ESTOY CONTENTA.

**Marinlucero chiba**: Gracias por tu r/r que bueno que te ha encantado, y si, yo tmb espero que salga Darien y bueno, a mi tmb me abruma que en otros fics Darien se pase con Serena, pero igual pienso que a veces es algo frío, ¡pero así es él! Suerte.

**Amber Bellum**: Grax por los 2 r/r y bueno, me alegra que hayas actualizado (primero leí tu fics y luego los r/r) y si, es una lastima que no haya visto sailor Stara (no sé si sea bueno o malo) pero ya verás más a Seiya (son mis planes) y leerás jaja. Ya, la vdd no tengo ideas macabras para estos personajes (por el momento) así que tranquila y lo de dramático, bue, se supone que será romántico (solo he escrito drama y de humor) así que es un reto no echarle la lagrima y todas esas cosas. Suerte.

**Mollykfever**: Grax por el r/r, me hiciste reír, no sé si Seiya apeste, ya…en el momento en que decidí escribir esto si apestaba, ahora, prefiero pensar que alcancé la salud mental aunque sigo teniendo algo en su contra. Y bueno, a veces se olvidan de las buenas amistades pero creo que todo radica en no comprender ciertos puntos, no saben manejar la situación, suerte.

**Adry-Chan**: Grax por el r/r y decir que mi fic está chido, ¿vdd que si? (no es cierto jeje) y bueno, si, pero ocurre, por quedar bien con otras personas hay gente que lo hace (me acabo de topar con una situación muy parecida, solo que esta chica no es popular) ¡sigue leyendo!

**Sole**: Grax por el r/r y si, hay muy pocos S/D o los echan a perder son Seiya (como yo jaja) y bueno, trataré de no tardar aunque yo tengo esa costumbre, no sé, pero llega el momento en que me estanco, uy, no sé si Seiya sufra mucho pero si sé que Darien aparecerá, suerte a ti tmb.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: Grax por el r/r y bueno, cuando el daño no es muy profundo se vuelve a estar con las amigas, pero a veces los daños sin irreparables, que bueno que te pareció bueno, suerte.

**Mandy**: Grax por tu r/r, aunque creo no llegarás hasta aquí pero gracias por la crítica, trataré de hacerlos más interesantes, nunca antes había manejado tantos diálogos (siempre uso igual narrativa como diálogos) pero trato de plantear la vida de Serena.

**Silene-luna**: Grax por el r/r y que bueno que tu actualizaste. Que bueno que te guste esta faceta de las chicas y no te puedo decir si Darien tendrá que ver, eso es contarte cosas que no, pero ya leerás pronto que onda, ¡sigue leyendo!

**Daniela**: Grax por el r/r y bueno, Seiya no es santo de mi devoción (lo siento como un intruso) pero en la serie me cayó bien, Darien, pronto lo leerás, o ya lo leíste jaja pero me refiero a activamente, espero este te haya gustado, suerte.

**Daianapotter:** Grax por el r/r y no tienes que agradecerme el que actualice, con que me dejes r/r eso vale como si me pagaran por hacer esto (ya que exagerado, pero es cierto). Supongo que si te saca de quicio Seiya y hasta yo llegué a la conclusión de que ni yo misma leería mi fic porque vamos por le capitulo 3 ¡y solo leo la cabeza de Darien! Haz el esfuerzo de leer, te prometo que todo está más cerca de lo que crees, suerte.

**Gaby star17**: Grax por el r/r y si, Lita tiene razón y si, me imagino que lo odies aún más aquí, yo lo hago y no sé cómo tengo hígado para escribir su nombre jaja la vdd es divertido. Y bueno, me alegra que mi fic te transmita algo, así que exáltate, estás en tu derecho, espero este te haya gustado.

6-may-06

Hoy: 10-junio-2006


	4. Mi otra vida

¡Hola todos! Dos semanas sin actualizar tres con esta…wow, el tiempo pasa rápido, he estado muy ocupada y enferma, aparte de que la inspiración había andado de vaga. Por cierto, me piden que salga Darien, ¡pero si ya apareció! Si, su cabeza, también una rubia y una aguamarina, pero creo que mis pistas solo las leo yo, o bueno, nadie me comentó nada.

Ah, tmb, leyendo sus r/r es muy gracioso como pueden odiar a un personaje que casi no sale, uy jeje, como por ejemplo SEIYA, en verdad espero salga más adelante.

Y por último, felicitar a México por su triunfo contra Irán, regañarlos por su empate con Angola y ya no sé qué pensar del partido perdido contra Portugal. Pero muchas felicitaciones por su partido contra Argentina, si la vida fuera justa hubiéramos estado en cuartos (ay ya, la manada jeje) y bueno más que contenta por el gane de Alemania (¡Bravo!) (Ah y Argentinos, no se ofendan no quiero que dejen de leer mi fic jaja, no es cierto) Inglaterra… ¡yo confiaba en ti! Brasil…yo quería que hubiera un nuevo campeón pero jamás pensé que los sacarían…sin palabras. Muy buen juego de Francia, nunca los había visto jugar así (ya…solo los veo en los mundiales)

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Capítulo 4

**MI OTRA VIDA**

-Y bien ¿qué haremos hoy?- preguntó Rei en otro día de escuela.

-¡Podemos ir de compras!- saltó Mina.- Y después tener una noche de chicas.

-Yo no puedo, tengo clases de modelaje.- dijo Serena.

-¿No puedes faltar un día?- rogó Mina.

-No… además viene un evento importante, tengo que estar allí si no me quiero quedar fuera.-

-Deberías intentarlo.-dijo Mina.

-Ya te dije que no puedo Mina.-dijo Serena un poco fastidiada.

-Además.- agregó Ami.- mañana es día de escuela, no podemos tener noche de chicas.-

-Que aburridas.-dijo Mina.

-Pero podemos ir de compras, no tenemos tareas ni cosas qué hacer.-dijo Rei.- no me pueden decir que no.-

-De compras, si.-dijo Ami entusiasmada.

-Ya dije que no, en otra ocasión chicas.-dijo Serena.- Otra vez Seiya, ¿dónde se habrá metido?-

Las chicas se quedaron calladas.

-¿No te dijo que hoy se iría más temprano?- preguntó Rei, Serena frunció la cara.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó Serena.

-Miércoles.-contestó Ami.

La cara de Serena se puso azul.- Es cierto…-

-Serena tonta.- la regañó Rei mientras Mina se reía.

Serena la miró con una sonrisa avergonzada.- En ese caso me voy, tengo que pasar a casa a cambiarme.-

-Adiós.-dijeron las chicas. Serena tomó su mochila y emprendió su camino.

La escuela estaba un poco más llena de lo normal, y Serena no se tardó en dar cuenta que era porque muchos alumnos de la universidad estaban allí.

Empezó a buscar en la multitud a Lita. Le había prometido a Mina que iba a hablar con ella.

"_Que lata"_ pensó.

No era que no apreciara a Lita, no, la consideraba de sus mejores amigas. Pero le fastidiaban sus peleas con Seiya, no podían ponerla a elegir, ella los quería a ambos, claro, pero si le daba la razón a Lita sería perdería a Seiya y a él, lo amaba.

Y de pronto la vio. Lita al igual que ella luchaba por salir de la multitud hacia fuera de la escuela. Serena miró a su alrededor y se vio envuelta por un tumulto de alumnos que luchaban por ver unas listas.

La rubia extendió sus brazos para pasar en medio de todos, no planeaba darle la vuelta a la escuela para no tener que toparse con todos esos alumnos, de pronto fue golpeada bruscamente y salió abruptamente de la multitud.

-Discúlpalo.- dijo una voz de chica soltando la mano de Serena.- Supongo que no te ha de haber visto.-

Serena pasó sus manos por sus coletas y miró a la chica.

Jamás la había visto. Una chica alta y delgada de porte muy elegante le sonreía. El cabello aguamarina de la chica impactó a Serena aunque no lo demostró.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atinó a decir Serena.

-Me refiero que al que te golpeó fue un amigo mío, Darien, supongo que no te vio. Aún no entiendo como es que se dicen llamar estudiantes de universidad.-dijo Michiru algo enfadada.

-Así que el animal ése se llama Darien.-murmuró Serena y luego miró con interés a la chica.- ¿Eres de la universidad?-

-Si, y tú de preparatoria, ¿cómo terminaste allí?-

-No lo sé, de repente llegaron todos…-Serena vio como Lita salía de la escuela y corrió.

Michiru se quedó sola.

-Qué niña tan educada.-dijo alguien a su lado.

-Tal vez sea despistada.-sonrió la chica.- ¿Qué tal los resultados?

-Pasaste.-

-¿Y tú Haruka?- preguntó Michiru con malicia, el chico se sonrojó.

-Por supuesto que sí.-

-Entonces, me debes una.- dijo Michiru y le guiñó un ojo.-Y tú.- dijo Michiru seria a otro chico que se acercaba.- Bestia, golpeaste a una muchachita en ese espectáculo de caníbales.-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó un chico de ojos color cielo oscuro.

-Ya te lo dije, golpeaste a una niña en esa maroma de locos.-

-No me di cuenta, en verdad.-

Michiru iba a protestar pero Haruka se lo impidió.- Ya deja de molestarlo Michiru, él no se dio cuenta, ya te lo dijo.-

--------------------------------------

Serena corrió para alcanzar a Lita, peor sin embargo la castaña ya se había adelantado mucho.

Serena maldijo entre dientes.

Miro a su alrededor. Ahora tendría que caminar a casa si es que no quería perder el tiempo.

PIPI

Se escuchó el ruido de un claxon a su lado. La rubia volteó y se encontró con un grupo de chicos y chicas conocidos, todos en la misma camioneta.

-¿Vas a tu casa?- preguntó un chico de cabellos lacios y ojos oscuros.

-Si…Hola Yumiko, Akane…-saludó Serena con una simpática sonrisa y guiñándoles un ojo.

-Que tal Serena.-respondió Yumiko, una chica de largos cabellos negros muy simpática mientras que Akane le lanzaba un beso con la mano.

-Si quieres te dejamos.-dijo el otro chico que tenía cabellos castaños y ojos pardos.

Serena miró con algo de fastidio la calle; estaba a punto de decir que si cuando ve a Lita salir de un repostería.

-Lo siento chicos…en otra ocasión.- sonrió Serena tratando de no obviar la situación pero al parecer los cuatro tripulantes de la camioneta se dieron cuenta ya que voltearon a ver a Lita.

-Seiya nos contó.-dijo Akane con mucha paciencia y con aire pensativo.- Siempre hemos pensado que es una niña muy salvaje y antisocial. Solo la aceptamos porque tu eres muy simpática Serena… pero a veces tus amistades no son las mejores.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Serena un tanto desafiante, pero con una voz peligrosamente dulce.

-Por ejemplo ese Furihata…Andrew, el dependiente de los juegos…-dijo el chico de los ojos pardos, Timmy.

-Ah si.- siguió Akane.- sabemos que es novio de Kino. Antes tú nos parecías una niña muy tonta, con toda esa gente. Cuando Seiya se fijó en ti pensamos que estaba loco.-

-Eras una niña sin chiste… o más bien dicho, no del tipo de chica que a nosotros nos gusta.- dijo el chico de cabellos negros, Mamoru.

-¿Y luego? ¿Cuál fue su conclusión?- dijo Serena perdiendo la poca paciencia.

-Cuando aceptaste ser novia de Seiya te creímos una interesada.-habló por primera vez Yumiko con sinceridad, a ojos de Serena tal vez fuera la más sincera.- pero te supiste acoplar muy bien a nosotros.-

-Si, tú y tus amigas…Seiya se trajo el… ¿cómo se dice?..."paquete completo"- terminó Akane.

-Y bueno, después de que terminaron de echar su veneno les recuerdo que eso es pasado…así que adiós, los quiero mucho.-terminó Serena la conversación.

Mamoru la miró por última vez con una inclinación en la cabeza y arrancó la camioneta.

-¡Adiós Bunny!- gritó Akane.

Serena le sonrió de vuelta lo más hipócritamente que pudo con el tiempo suficiente para ver a Lita cruzar la calle hacia el mismo lado en donde se encontraba ella.

-¡Lita!- la llamó la rubia y Lita volteó sin sorpresa. Serena supo que ya la había visto. ¿Entonces porqué cruzar hacia donde estaba ella?

_Claro. _Rió Serena extrañamente. Estaban justo enfrente del "Crown Center".

-Hola Lita.-saludó Serena al ver que solo Lita la miraba.

-Hola.-

Ambas sintieron como el ambiente se tensaba, Lita miró nerviosamente a su alrededor y a las bolsas de sus compras. Decidió entrar al Crown.

-¿Piensas dejarme aquí?- preguntó Serena sorprendida.

-Bueno, tú no me dices nada, tengo cosas qué hacer.-dijo Lita fríamente.

-No me hables así.-dijo Serena algo dura.- si estoy aquí es porque quiero hablar contigo, no hacerme la tonta.-

-Eso es algo.-contestó Lita.- Pero aún así tengo cosas qué hacer.-

-No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo. Solo quiero que arreglemos las cosas.-

-Las cosas no se arreglan nada más así Serena.-dijo Lita muy triste.

-Es que tienes que comprenderme.- dijo Serena.- No pueden andarse peleando por la vida y hacerme escoger a uno o a otro.-

-No, ya lo sé, si eso está más que claro.-dijo Lita con amargura y miró para adentro del Crown.

-Claro que no está claro. Quiero que vuelvas con nosotras y que olvidemos esto.-

-¿Eso es lo que tú quieres Serena?- preguntó Lita con desconfianza.

-¡Por supuesto!- rió Serena.- ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso?-

-Por que en verdad dudo que lo desees.-dijo Lita afligida, quería ya irse de ahí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Serena confundida, se notaba en sus ojos.

Lita no supo si llorar o reír. Tal vez las dos cosas.- Serena…tú siempre haces lo mismo, siempre me haces lo mismo. Te prefieres a ti primero que a todos, o hasta peor, a Seiya primero que todo, incluso pasando de ti.-

-Pero yo lo amo.-

-No lo creo.-dijo Lita con los ojos vidriosos.- ¿Por qué no te puedes conformar con un noviazgo lindo y sencillo?-

-¡Pero si lo es!-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- gritó Lita, a lo que muchas personas la miraron.- Ahorita estás aquí conmigo hablando la mar de bien, pero así eres con los demás Serena, hasta llego a dudar que hayas venido por ti misma.-

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, era cierto, estaba ahí por Mina, ella sola no hubiera ido. Ella creía que a Lita se le pasaría rápido.

-Yo pensé que se te pasaría, como las otras veces. Pero Mina dijo que…-

-Si, Mina.- cortó Lita.- Complicidad de pensamiento ¿no Serena? Pero este problema no es como las otras veces, esta vez me dolió.- y tras esto, dos lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Lita. Se acomodó bien las bolsas en las manos y se dispuso entrar al Crown Center.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Serena deteniéndose en la entrada.

Lita sin darse la vuelta dijo.- Si en verdad te interesa, hablemos adentro…-

Serena maldijo a Lita, sabía que la estaba probando. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que alguien conocido o el mismo Seiya estuviera ahí, no quería que pasara los mismo que con lo del parque.

_ Siempre hemos pensado que es una niña muy salvaje y antisocial_. Serena recordó lo que le dijo Akane.

Serena hizo una mueca de disgusto que Lita no alcanzó a ver.

-Tal vez deberías cambiar tu actitud.-dijo Serena.- golpear a Seiya no estuvo bien.-

Lita volteó.- Me hice tu amiga porque tu eras una chica muy amable que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás…te acercaste a mi sin temerme y de una manera tan simpática…-Lita tragó saliva, no quería derrumbarse frente a Serena, pero las lagrimas la estaban traicionando.- Quiero pensar si dentro de ti sigue la misma Serena, que está siendo manipulada por su novio del que cree estar enamorada…espero encuentres pronto el amor, el verdadero amor y te des cuenta que todo eso…es mentira.-

Serena la miró seria y bajó la mirada.- Es una lástima que no nos podamos entender Lita. El hecho de que Andrew y Seiya sean diferentes no quiere decir que lo tuyo sea verdadero mientras que lo mío es falso. Yo amo a Seiya, y si el hecho de que tenga más amigos te molesta, entonces no tengo qué hacer aquí.-

Lita rió con amargura.- Lo que apreciaba de nuestra amistad era la sinceridad…ahora estás podrida hasta las venas de hipocresía, esto no te gusta Serena…- avanzó unos pasos hacia la rubia, las puertas eléctricas se cerraron.- se que no te gusta, ¿por qué insistes en hacerlo todo por él? ¿Por perderlo?-

_ Antes tú nos parecías una niña muy tonta, con toda esa gente. Cuando Seiya se fijó en ti pensamos que estaba loco. _

-Seiya me quiso tal como era.- se defendió Serena.

-¿Entonces por qué te hizo cambiar? No solo te hiciste amiga de sus amigos, sino que empezaste a hablar como ellos, a actuar como ellos. Te volviste tan hipócrita como ellos, tan fría, plástica y no solo eso…nos arrastraste a todas nosotras.-

-¿Eso te parece todo esto?- dijo Serena ya enojada.- pues muy bien, si te quieres alejar de nosotras pues perfecto, pero se supone que eres mi amiga y debes comprender que amo a Seiya, deberías apoyarme…-

-No cuando todo esto te hace daño.- cortó Lita.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- bramó Serena cansada.- Siempre se la pasaban burlándose de mi de lo tonta y llorona que era y ahora que todo está bien a ti no te parece…-

-Por que todo está mal, ¿acaso crees que toda esa bola de superficiales va a ir en tu ayuda cuando los necesites? Solo están contigo por Seiya.-

-Estás enfadada porque no están contigo por ser tan violenta.- dijo Serena con rencor para después arrepentirse, el corazón de Lita se quebró.

-Que bien Serena…por in algo de verdad a esta conversación…que bueno que lo dices…-Lita se dio la vuelta y las puertas mecánicas volvieron a abrirse.

-Lita yo…-

-No trates de corregirlo.- de espaldas a Lita le salían las lágrimas con más intensidad y alcanzó a divisar a Andrew quien la miraba preocupado.- Todo está dicho Serena Tsukino.-

Y sin más entró corriendo al Crown Center y tras ella se cerraron las puertas mecánicas y con ello la figura de Lita se perdió de los ojos de Serena.

-Aunque no te guste…yo amo a Seiya, tal vez no sea perfecto pero yo lo amo...-

Y tras esto, la rubia caminó directo a su casa, era una lástima que Mamoru no pasara de nuevo con su camioneta.

**Notas de la autora: **Apareció Darien, eso fue lo último que escribí hace dos semanas y pensaba borrarlo y hacer más especial, pero después de leerlo me dije, "no, tan solo es una línea" así que supongo que me quedo reservado lo que pasará después.

Lamento mi falta de imaginación con los nombres, pero entiendan, estoy más habituada a escribir HP (Harry Potter) y me sé 1000 nombres ingleses, pero japoneses, no, así que paciencia, ya luego sacaré mejores.

Haruka sigue siendo chica, solo que como siempre anda como hombre pues le pongo "chico".

Y sobre "Bunny" es solo un podo, se me hizo simpático.

Ahora, este capítulo me ha gustado (ni lo he leído) pero me gustó cómo lo fui escribiendo y mas que nada porque me había quedado cortada y no sabía cómo seguir y sin embargo todo surgió, casi exactamente como pensaba. Que genial jeje.

¡Por cierto! EL CUATRO DE JULIO CUMPLO TRES AÑOS DE ESCRITORA, ya tres años…que triste, me estoy haciendo vieja jaja.

Gracias por sus r/r son un gran apoyo para mi y fuente de inspiración además de que me divierten. GRACIAS.

**SaIlOr-DuLcE**: Grax por el r/r, ¡que suerte tienes! Justo me dejas el r/r y actualizo y bueno, jamás dejaría una historia incompleta, a menos de que me muriera claro, espero te haya gustado.

**TaNiTaLoVe**: Grax por tu r/r que bueno que te atrae un fic así y bueno, si, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes sobre mi misma, pero para mi es lo que hace diferente a una historia y que muchas veces, valga la pena leerla y sobre tu fic, o mejor dicho, tus fics, ¡me gustan mucho!

**Andry-Chan**: Grax por tu r/r, tomé de tu r/r eso de "un noviazgo lindo y sencillo" se me hizo muy bueno y lindo y divertido, jamás hubiera podido definir así el noviazgo de S/D. Y bueno, ni yo sé que tenga de malo un parque, pero así es Seiya, creo que veremos más de esto, nada seguro. Chao.

**Silene-Luna**: Grax por el r/r. Y bueno, si, México ganó contra Irán pero ya están de regreso en casa, estoy orgullosa de ellos (al final de todo…) y si, pareciera que la cosa llamada "conciencia" entró por un momento a la mente de Mina, pero no, jeje, las cosas no estarán tan fáciles. Espero no te siga desagradando Seiya.

**Gaby star17**: Grax por tu r/r, no sabes cuanto me reí con eso de que no le dé "eso" de aniversario y si, la controla, muy triste, vimos algo de esto con Lita y bueno, si urge que aparezca Darien, por lo menos ya le dimos si primer guión. Chao.

**Starligt:** Grax por el r/r y por las felicitaciones y bueno, hasta para mi es interesante leer a seiya de novio de Serena y bueno dices que "ella no es un títere" y justamente se lo dice Lita (no exactamente pero la idea, ¿qué pasa con ella?) No sé si se deje llevar por algo, y bueno, Darien, creo que el summary dice más que mil palabras, espero te haya gustado.

**Daianapotter**: Jaja, grax por el r/r y bueno, creo que más de uno odia a Seiya (puedo incluirme a la lista…creo) y si, era gracioso hasta que intenta ocupar el lugar de Darien (y yo gritando, ¡cómo te atreves! ¡Si Darien es único!) Y bueno, ya tuviste una dosis de Darien, muy pobre, pero bueno ahí está.

**También** agradecer a los que me mandaron Mensajes privados, hay una persona que perdí su nombre (botaron la hoja en la que lo tenía) pero yo se que tu sabes quien eres, soy mala para los nicks jeje, pero te agradezco mucho tu apoyo) y grax tmb a:

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**

GinnyPotterW _La inmortal…allá voy ¡tercer año de escritora!_

2-Julio-2006

12:12 a.m.


	5. Amigas como tú

**¡Hola! Bueno solo reiterar mi apoyo a Zinedine Zidane porque a pesar de no hacer lo correcto la culpa lo tuvo el mugre italiano ése. (Sorry)**

Capítulo 5

**AMIGAS COMO TÚ**

Lita corrió a los brazos de Andrew y éste se limitó a abrazarla.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el chico después de unos momentos.

Lita negaba con la cabeza mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del chico.

-Tranquila Lita…-

-¡Ella es una tonta! Una verdadera tonta…-lloró Lita.- No sé porqué estoy llorando por algo que a veces pienso que no vale la pena, si se quiere destruir que lo haga ella…es su problema.-

-Lo haces porque es tu mejor amiga.-la consoló Andrew.- Y porque quieres ayudarla, solo por eso.-

-Pero a ella no le importa lo que le diga, ella está ciega…completamente ciega.-

Andrew la abrazó mientras la chica se calmaba.

Al poco rato Lita se separó y le sonrió.- Gracias…-

-No hay de qué.- sonrió el chico y besó su frente.- ¿Me puedes esperar? Tengo algunos pendientes con los clientes.-

-Si.- sonrió Lita.- Ten, se me había olvidado.- dijo entregándole las bolsas del pedido que le hizo el chico.

Andrew los tomó y se dirigió con la chica, a la barra, tomados de la mano.

-Espera aquí.-dijo Andrew para irse.

Lita sólo lo miró alejarse y sin poder evitarlo siguió soltando lagrimas silenciosas.

No podía evitar pensar y pensar lo que había sucedido con Serena. Era increíble todo lo que se habían dicho y sin embargo no le dejó de sorprender que ella le dijera "violenta". ¿En verdad pensaba eso de ella? ¿Desde cuando?

La Serena Tsukino que había conocido era totalmente diferente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó alguien a lado de Lita.

La chica se sobresaltó y pasó sus manos por su cara secándose las lágrimas.

-Eso creo…-

-Pues no lo parece.- sonrió el chico. Lita lo miró.

El chico que se encontraba sentado a lado de ella era muy alto y apuesto, solo que en ése momento poco le importaba. Era de tez blanca, cabellos oscuros y ojos azul noche.

-Tienes razón.-sonrió Lita.- Casi no se me nota.-

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?- preguntó el chico.

-Si… ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad?-

-No… de hecho antes frecuentaba mucho este lugar, solo que estuve de viaje, por así decirlo.-

-Qué interesante.-sonrió Lita y nuevas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.- Lo siento…no puedo evitarlo.-

-No te preocupes, no me molesta la gente llorona.-

Lita rió ante su comentario.- Tal vez lo sea…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Nunca has sentido que llorar por una persona no vale la pena?- preguntó Lita dos minutos después. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero necesitaba hablarlo y ése chico, no conocía a Serena, tal vez le diera otra perspectiva.

-De hecho nunca he llorado por nadie.-

Lita se sonrojó. El chico la miró con una media sonrisa.- Pero entiendo de qué me hablas…tal vez no valga la pena. ¿Por eso lloras? ¿Tu novio?-

Lita negó con la cabeza.

-Por Serena.-

-¿Serena?- preguntó el chico confundido.

-Es…una amiga…mi mejor amiga.- susurró Lita. El chico asintió con entendimiento.- Nos hemos peleado. De hecho, desde ya hace algún tiempo solo nos la pasamos peleándonos, todo por su novio, no entiendo por qué sigue con él.- Lita rió con amargura.- Dice que lo ama.-

-Tal vez sea cierto.-dijo el chico después de uno segundos.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Lita mirando al chico.

-Que tal vez sea cierto que lo ame.-

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad!- se alteró Lita.- Ella ha cambiado mucho desde que está con él, de hecho todas hemos cambiado y no sé por qué ella sigue consintiendo todo esto.-

-¿Nunca se lo has preguntado?-

Lita se recargó su cara en una mano. Observó al chico.- No directamente, pero se lo he dicho…Ella siempre fue una niña muy linda y alegre.-

Lita hizo una pausa mientras las lágrimas regresaban.

-Antes de que Serena me hablara estaba sola, todo me temían y hablaban a mis espaldas. Sin embargo ella se acercó a mi un día.- Lita rió.- estaba hambrienta y me pidió algo de mi comida…al principio me extrañó pero me pareció muy simpática, de ahí aparecieron las demás chicas…todas muy buenas amigas, pero que la igual que a ella solo le importa ser popular y aceptada por los demás.-

-Pues que niña tan boba.-dijo el chico.- No te enojes, pero es una actitud muy tonta, aunque…-el chico se miró pensativo.- A veces las personas cambian por amor.-

-Pero ella no lo ama…no puede amar a alguien que la controla.-refutó Lita.

El chico la miró con intensidad.- Entiende esto: no todos se enamoran de las personas adecuadas, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo ame.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que el amor es así…uno no decide de quién enamorarse, creo que las mujeres saben más de eso.-sentenció el chico.

Lita se acordó del chico que le había roto el corazón y se sonrojó.- Pero a ella no le conviene.-

-Ésa es otra cosa.- dijo el chico.- Te puedes enamorar, si, peor eso no quiere decir que debas cambiar tus ideales como tu amiga.-

-Pero yo sé que todo lo hace por él, a ella no le gustan todas esas cosas…yo lo sé.-

-No te preocupes de más. Si a tu amiga no le gusta, tarde o temprano dejará de hacer cosas que no quiera…-

-Van a cumplir un año…y ella jura y perjura que lo ama.-

-Y te digo de nuevo que tal vez sea verdad que lo ame.-

-¿Quién ama a quien?- preguntó una tercera voz.

-¡Andrew!- exclamó Lita.

-Pero veo que ya se conocieron.- sonrió el chico.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-¿La conoces?-

Andrew se rió.

-Si…Lita, te presento a Darien Chiba un viejo amigo. Darien, te presento a Lita Kino, mi novia.-los presentó el rubio.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Lita.

-¿Novia?- se rió Darien.- Mucho gusto Lita. Que patán eres Andrew, dejar sola a tu novia.-

-Si quieres atiende tú el local.-respondió Andrew.

-Ya pues…también me alegro de verte.-rió Darien.

Andrew soltó la libreta de los pedidos y ambos chicos se abrazaron.

-Veo que te contó.- le dijo Andrew a Darien observando a Lita.

-Si…y disculpa Lita, no soy un chismoso.-

Lita rió.- Yo fui la que te conté.-

-Pero no te preocupes por ésa Serena, a veces aunque amemos a las personas equivocadas las cosas terminan.-

Andrew habló.- Ya le dije que el preocuparse por ella está bien porque son amigas, desgraciadamente a veces nos tocan malos amigos.- diciendo esto último viendo a Darien.- Que no se comunican por todo un año.-

-Yo seas chillón.- dijo Darien.- Sé que soy indispensable en tu vida pero creí que podrías vivir unos meses sin mi.-

-Yahhh.- se rió Andrew.- En sí creo que a Serena…-

-Cambiemos mejor de tema.- cortó Lita.- ¿De donde se conocen?-

Andrew guardó silencio al ver la cara de su novia. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer otra vez.

"_En sí creo que a Serena tu la conociste Darien"_

**Notas de la autora:** Otro capítulo, sorry por la tardanza pero tuve que tomar unas cuantas decisiones acerca de este fic lo cual concluyó con otra aparición de Darien. Tal vez le haya sido aburrido pero este capítulo servirá mucho para los que siguen. Además de que tengo 3 fics en circulación y eso me supera, una vez lo comprobé y lo olvidé, pero nunca dejaría el fic. Gracias por su r/r y sus ánimos. Los quiero mucho.

**Satorichiva:** Grax por el r/r y me alegra que te guste, si, la personalidad de Serena no es la mejor pero si no, no habría historia y bueno, yo soy mala peor no para tanto. Ya sabrás qué pasa.

**TaNiTaLoVe**: Grax por el r/r, que bueno que te gustó el pasado, espero este igual. Está siendo manipulada pero no sé si por ser popular, uy, peor si le hace falta darse cuanta de algunas muchas que otras cosas. Suerte.

**Starligt:** Grax por el r/r. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y si, ha perdido a una amiga por Seiya y de plano tiene una mascara bien puesta, me gustan tus observaciones y bueno, ése fue un primer pre-encuentro. Aunque no lo creas. Suerte.

**Daniela:** Grax por el r/r. Jaja, que bueno que no te enojaste. Y no te preocupes si no los encuentras, no hay bronca. Creo que muchos desean de vuelta a Serena y para eso sirvió este capítulo. Suerte.

**Lorena**: Grax por el r/r. Me has hecho reír mucho. Yo espero me salgan escenas románticas jeje de hecho ya tengo una escrita que me gustó mucho, pero será de las últimas. Suerte.

**Amber Bellum:** Grax por el r/r y si, la verdad es que ése empujón fue solo porque quería escribir un poco de él y bueno, lo sigo introduciendo al mundo de Serena. Que bueno que te encante. Suerte.

**Marinlucero chiba**: Grax por el r/r y bueno, enferma ya no estoy, gracias por tus deseos. Es cierto, Haruka y Michiru tendrán que ver en varias cosas. No te preocupes, lo importante es que cuando puedas me dejes un mensajillo. Suerte.

**Silene-luna**: Grax por el r/r y no sé si darien sea bruto jeje y bueno, se me acaba de ocurrir un capítulo para Seiya y serena jaja, los haré sufrir, en fin, en verdad espero no hacer un fic muy extenso. Suerte.

**SaIlOr-DuLcE**: Grax a ti por el r/r, jamás los dejaré colgados, que bueno que te gustó, suerte.

**Gaby star17:** Grax por el r/r. Y bueno, para Serena Seiya no es "tan poca cosa" pero e hizo reír tu comentario, Darien y ella se conocerán, ¡tiene que suceder! Suerte.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: Grax por el r/r, en sí ni te alarmes, eso tardo por lo común en actualizar y más ahora que las ideas se secan en mi cabeza. Y si, la verdad incomoda, y mucho y bueno, ya verás cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Suerte.

**Daianapotter:** Grax por el r/r y bueno, es que Alemania era mi favorita desde el principio. En fin, Darien se "materializó" de nuevo con un fin muy especifico (al menos para mi) y bueno, Lita es un gran personaje para escribir. Suerte.

15-Julio-2006


	6. Mi verdugo

¡Hola! Primero que nada Grax por sus r/r, en vdd que los amo, jeje. Los que leen mis demás fics me matarán, pero no pude evitar escribir este capítulo simplemente porque… ¡lo tengo planeado desde que comencé el fic!

Ahora… no quiero que se asusten si tardo dos semanas en actualizar, la vdd es que soy demasiado constante con este fic, usualmente tardo un mes o dos en actualizar, así que sigan mandando sus fantásticos r/r que son la gasolina de mi inspiración (ay que jalada)

Otra cosa… ¡Gente! No se me hagan bolas ni se vayan a Londres en busca de explicaciones, que estamos en Japón (Well, el fic). DARIEN y SERENA se conocen porque he tomado la historia del anime, claro, hasta donde se conocen, porque aquí no hay razón de pelas ni cristales, para eso es otro fic que traigo entre manos, pero eso tmb es harina de otro costal.

Y con esto aclarado…disfruten.

**MI VERDUGO **

Jueves, así había sido el jueves, lleno de verdades y de lágrimas; sin embargo para Lita llegó el viernes tal vez el día en que todo mejoraría y Serena cambiaría su forma de pensar.

Mientras que para Serena, el viernes significaba que el sábado, un día después, cumpliría un año de noviazgo con Seiya.

Su querido y amado Seiya.

El día anterior después de su pelea con Lita Serena fue a su casa y se preparó para su clase de modelaje. Pensó mucho en lo sucedido con Lita pero cuando vio que Seiya la fue a recoger todo eso quedó olvidado, o tal vez en algún lugar de su mente. En los "asuntos pendientes".

-Bien.-dijo Mina a la hora del almuerzo.- ¿Ya sabes qué regalarle a Seiya?-

Las chicas a excepción de Lita se encontraban en la parte superior de la cafetería (que tenía dos plantas). Había junta de personal y por eso no tenían clases.

-No lo sé…estuve viendo infinidad de cosas en las tiendas, pero nada me convence.-dijo Serena mientras revisaba unos folletos.

-Y el problema.- agregó Rei.- Es que tiene que ser especial…-

-¡Si! Un año de novios…-rió Mina tontamente.

Rei y Ami negaron con la cabeza, Serena rodó los ojos.

-Ya quisiera yo cumplir un año con Yaten.-volvió a hablar la rubia de moño rojo.

-Si es que te soporta.- se burló Rei.

-Si, solterona.-dijo Mina hirientemente.

Rei se puso blanca y abandonó el lugar.

-¡Rei!- gritó Ami, mientras Serena volteó a ver cómo se iba su amiga.- Te pasaste Mina.-

-Ya, ya…-dijo Mina sin mucho interés.- La verdad incomoda.-

-Pero eso no es cierto…-refutó Ami.

-Claro que si.- dijo terca Mina.- Además, los amigos se hieren con la verdad.-

-Para eso si te sabes lo dichos, ¿eh, Mina?- dijo Serena.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- preguntó Mina a la defensiva.

-Claro que no.-rió Serena.- Solo hacía una observación, ¿no que la verdad incomoda?-

-Qué pesada eres.-dijo Mina enojada.

-Basta ¿quieren?- pidió Ami.

Y sin embargo la tensión seguía creciendo.

-Yo no hago nada.- sonrió Serena.

-Solo te haces la mosquita muerta.-dijo Mina.

-Chicas.-rogó Ami.- Por favor…-

-Ya Ami, no te preocupes, estamos jugando.-rió Mina.- Te preocupas demasiado.-

Ami las miró enojada.-Son detestables.- agarró su mochila y se fue.

-¡Ami espera!- esta vez la que gritó fue Serena. Más sin embargo la peli azul no se detuvo.

Mina volvió su vista a Serena.- Creo que se enojó.-

-Siempre se enoja.- concluyó Serena.- Creo que piensa demasiado.-

-Con lo matada que es yo creo que sí.-dijo Mina sin comprender.

Serena suspiró con resignación.- No entiendes nada…-

Mina le sonrió.- La verdad no.-

Serena rió y guardó los folletos en su mochila.

-Dónde andará Seiya…-susurró la rubia de coletas.- Ey Mina, te pasaste con Rei.-

Mina pensó un poco antes de responder. Ambas rubias se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Tal vez…pero, ¿no me dirás que no es una solterona?-

Serena se quedó callada. Prefería no contestar.

-------------------------------------

-Vamos, discúlpala, sabes que a veces se va de lengua pero así es Mina.-

Hacía ya 10 minutos que Serena se encontraba hablando con Rei. Más sin embargo la morena no entendía de razones.

-Pero no es la primera vez "que se va de lengua" y con lo mismo.- dijo muy enojada Rei.- Ella sabe que yo…-

-Ya lo sé Rei, pero te vuelvo a decir, sabes cómo es Mina.-dijo Serena para luego rogar.- Por favor…no quiero que nos separemos, ¿va? Déjalo pasar…solo eso.-

Rei la miró con enfado. Lo que le había dicho Mina le había dolido mucho y más cuando ya había hablado de eso con las chicas.

Ciertamente ella no había tenido aún novio, y es que simplemente esperaba a ese alguien "especial". Ella sabía que no existía el príncipe azul o el hombre perfecto pero ella quería a un chico que le gustara y disfrutara a su lado. Sólo eso.

-Lo que me enoja es que ya hablamos de eso, no es que me moleste no tener novio…- y siguió hablando.

A Rei no le molestaba no tener novio. En sí, a pesar de parecer fría y que su hablar con los chicos fuera cortante, no quería decir que no soñara con ello. Ella quería que cualquier chico que fuera su novio hiciera ése momento especial…pero al parecer Mina no entendía eso.

A Mina solo le importaba que fuera guapo.

-Lo sé Rei, pero Mina está loca.-dijo Serena.

-Es cierto.- dijo Ami que acababa de llegar.- Es una rubia tonta.-

-Ami…-susurró Serena.

-Debemos admitirlo…Mina siempre ha sido una rubia tonta, pero es nuestra amiga, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?-sonrió Ami.

Y así, las tres chicas se miraron las unas a las otras en silencio, pensando que a pesar de ser todas muy diferentes estaban allí juntas sin compromisos en ése momento aparentes, estaban allí juntas a pesar de lo mucho que podrían herirse.

Sinceras o no, estaban juntas. Cortadas o moldeadas al igual por la vida.

-¡Chicas!- gritó Mina extendiendo la mano como loca mientras corría hacia ellas.

Las tres chicas se sonrieron. Ami tenía razón: Era una rubia tonta.

-Chicas…-Mina tomó aliento.- A que no saben qué he conseguido…o más bien, qué me consiguió Seiya.-

Serena saltó de su lugar.

-¿Lo viste?-

-Creo que es obvio…-dijo Mina.- Dice que no podrá verte hasta en la tarde, que tiene ensayo con la banda.-

-Seiya y su banda…-murmuró Serena.

-Tocan muy bien.-dijo Mina.- Además está ahí mi querido Yaten.-

-Y esa tal Matsuki.-dijo Serena.

-¿Estás celosa Serena tonta?- habló por primera vez Rei.

-Por supuesto que no…pero me gustaría conocerla.-dijo Serena.

-Bueno, bueno, eso no es lo importante.- dijo Mina.

-¡Que tal y es una resbalosa!-exclamó Serena.

-Ya sé Serena, pero Seiya te ama a ti.-dijo Mina.- Lo que les quiero decir es que…-

La rubia metió una de sus manos a la bolsa de su falda y sacó unos boletos.

-¿Entradas de cine?- preguntó Serena.

La cabeza de Mina decayó.

-¿Para la disco?- preguntó Rei.

-No, no.-negó Mina desilusionada.

Ami en cambio le quitó los boletos.

-Entrada para un musical… ¿aquí en la escuela?-

-¡Si!-celebró Mina.- El buen Seiya me los dio. ¿Vamos a ir?-

-Pues…-decía Ami.

-¡Si!- asintieron Rei y Serena a la vez.

Mina no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

-Que bueno porque es hoy…-

Ami, Rei y Serena se vieron entre sí.

-Tengo que ir a comprar el regalo de Seiya.-dijo Serena.

-Por favor Serena, es después de clases y tendrás toda la tarde, por favor.-le rogó Mina.

-Está bien.-dijo Serena.- Pero antes iré a dar una vuelta a ver si encuentro algo.-

-Como quieras.-dijo Mina.

-Entonces yo iré a cambiarme.-dijo Rei.- No me gusta el uniforme.-

-Y yo iré por unos libros a la biblioteca.-dijo Ami.

Mina entrecerró los ojos.- Como ustedes tienen cosas qué hacer…-

Las demás negaron con la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

-Yo quiero que me guarden un lugar, yo las alcanzo allá.-dijo Serena.

-¿Estás segura de cómo llegar?- preguntó Rei.

-Claro que sí…no soy tonta.-reclamó Serena.

-Ah, lo siento, pero es que parece.-dijo Rei y salió corriendo.

Ami suspiró con resignación.- Serena mejor vamos al salón antes de que se nos haga tarde.-

Y así las dos chicas se encaminaron para una tortuosa hora de Química. Mientras que Mina las siguió a la aburrida clase de Historia.

-------------------------------------

-¡Que alguien me ayude!- susurró Serena desesperada.

La rubia se encontraba en el centro de Tokio analizando cada una de las tiendas en busca del regalo perfecto para su novio.

No sabía qué regalarle, un perfume, una camiseta, un peluche…todo se le hacía ordinario. Tan común.

Suspiró con resignación. No sabía qué hacer.

Y bajo la sombra de un árbol observó su reloj dándose cuenta que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde al "musical". Introdujo su mano en la bolsa de la falda y vio su boleto de un azul oscuro.

Era en el auditorio de la universidad, y francamente, no sabía dónde quedaba.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó y comenzó a correr rumbo a la escuela.

Diez minutos después se encontraba en la parte de secundaria, que se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Ya todos habían terminado sus clases.

Y se encaminó hacia los portones que daban a la universidad.

Abrió su mochila y sacó los folletos que antes tenía junto con unos nuevos.

Uno de los folletos era de color rojo donde anunciaban la venta de discos. Alzó la mirada.

Al cruzar los portones se abría un gran espacio lleno de madurez. Era la universidad.

El lugar se abría en un camino de piedra que en sus alrededores era puro césped. Y ése mismo camino se abría en muchos más que terminaban en distintos edificios de color blanco, cada uno con tal vez cinco pisos.

Miró el folleto como buscando una respuesta.

-¿Por dónde es el camino?- se preguntó desesperada.

Decidió caminar hasta el fondo.

Miró de nuevo el folleto. ¿Un disco? Hubiera sido buena idea si antes no le hubiera regalado a Seiya la colección completa de su grupo favorito.

Suspiró. Definitivamente estaba en problemas.

-¡Que rayos!- exclamó Serena. Hizo bola el folleto y lo tiró hacia atrás.- Ya lo arreglaré.-

Y sin embargo no escuchó la bola de papel caer.

-¡Ey tú! ¡Eso duele!-

Serena cierra los ojos por un instante.- Oh, ¡lo siento mucho!- y al voltearse lo ve.

Y su expresión cambió a un entre sorpresa y horror.

-¡TÚ!- gritó groseramente.

El chico de ojos azul noche y cabellos negros la miró con atención. Sus ojos se posaron en su largo cabello y su extraño peinado.

-Vaya, veo que me recuerdas. Cabeza de Chorlito.- rió Darien Chiba.

Serena enrojeció ante tal comentario.

-Dime… ¿por qué no has cambiado de peinado?-

-¡Que te importa!- gritó Serena.

-Seguro porque sigues siendo una niña.-

-¡Agh! ¡Quien te crees tú engreído!-

Sin embargo otras dos personas se encontraban en el lugar de la pelea viendo sin poder creer como su amable y serio amigo peleaba con una niña.

Darien solo reía ante el enfado de la rubia. Eso sabía a viejos tiempos.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- preguntó enojada Serena a Darien.

-¿Qué es lo que parece?- preguntó el chico de vuelta.

-Ehm… ¿Darien?- Michiru fue la primera en atreverse a hablar.

Serena se quedó pensando. Darien…lo había escuchado en otra parte.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Michiru cautelosa. Haruka se empezó a reír de la situación.

Darien sonrió maliciosamente mientras la rubia seguía divagando en sus pensamientos.

-Si, Michiru, me parece que a Cabeza de Chorlito le es muy común tirar bolas de papel a las personas.-dijo Darien.

-¿Quieres callarte? ¿Sueles andar por la vida insultando a las personas?-

Darien no le hizo caso, lo que hizo a Serena enrojecer de la furia contenida.

-Si la conozco, hace algún tiempo me tiró en la cabeza un examen de matemáticas en el que obtuvo treinta puntos.-

Serena enrojeció más. Esta vez de vergüenza.

-¡Treinta puntos!- exclamó Haruka.

-¡Haruka!- lo reprendió Michiru.

-Si, solo una cabeza de chorlito saca treinta puntos en un examen.-

Serena estalló.

-¡Eso fue en el pasado! ¿Quieres olvidarlo? ¡Estabas muy bien desaparecido…sin saber nada de ti!-

Darien rió con satisfacción.- Si cabeza de Chorlito.-

-¡No me digas así!-

-No me grites Cabeza de Chorlito.-rió Darien.

-Engreído.-

-Niña tonta.-

-¡Darien basta!- gritó Michiru enojada.- Todavía que la empujas…-

Y el entendimiento llegó a la cabeza de Serena. Él la había empujado...

-¡Con que tu fuiste!-exclamó Serena.- El que empujó a una dulce y bella rubia…-

-Y para colmo dramática.- dijo Darien indiferente.

-Ya basta Darien.-dijo Michiru, Haruka miraba divertido la situación.

-Deja que se entere mi novio y…-

Darien abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Pero tienes novio?-

-¡Claro que sí! Y mucho mejor que lo que puedas ser tú.-dijo Serena muy orgullosa y arrogante.- Además del más respetado y popular.-

Haruka y Michiru vieron extraño a Serena por su tono de voz.

Darien por primera vez pareció ponerle atención.

-¿Popular?- preguntó Haruka en voz baja pero que Serena alcanzó a escuchar.

-Claro.- y le sonrió a Darien con arrogancia.- Somos la pareja más popular…-

Haruka y Michiru se miraron extrañados.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Michiru con voz queda.

-Seiya Kou.-

Haruka y Michiru se miraron de nuevo y de ahí vieron a Darien que miraba a Serena como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en la vida.

-Nunca…nunca habíamos escuchado hablar de él.-dijo Michiru. Y Serena sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Serena.

Michiru asintió con pena. Y agregó.- Somos nuevos en la escuela, tal vez sea por eso.-

-Ah bueno.- rió Serena un momento después.- Es cierto, tal vez sea por eso.- pero el sentimiento de desazón no se quitó.

-¿Y qué quieres con los discos?- preguntó Michiru cambiando el tema.

-Es que mañana Seiya y yo cumplimos un año y no sé que regalarle.-dijo Serena.- a él le gusta la música pero al parecer ya tiene de todo…-

Michiru se quedó pensando.- Para disculpar las groserías de mi amigo.-dijo señalando a Darien.- Ten.-

-¡Ella ha empezado!- exclamó el chico de ojos azul noche.

Serena no le hizo caso y tomó unos tickets.- ¡Boletos para los Surcases!-

-Si.-sonrió Michiru.- Son amigos míos.-

-Gracias…-dijo Serena mirándola evaluadoramente.- ¿Son tus familiares o algo?-

Haruka comenzó a reír.- ¿Acaso no la reconoces?- preguntó Haruka señalando a Michiru.

-Haruka no es necesario.-dijo Michiru apenada.

-No.-respondió Serena.

Darien sin embargo parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. La antigua Cabeza de chorlito hablaba diferente.

-¡Ella es Michiru Kaioh!-exclamó Haruka y al no ver ningún cambio en la expresión de la rubia agregó.- Gran violinista…-

-No.-dijo Serena.

Michiru rió.- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir tengo que ir a un "musical"-

-¡Yo también! Solo que…no sé dónde está el auditorio.-dijo Serena apenada.

-No te preocupes, ven con nosotros.-dijo Michiru.

-Vaya…típico de una cabeza de Chorlito.- volvió a hablar Darien.

-Pensé que el ratón te había comido la lengua.-dijo Serena enfadada.

-Y yo pensé que conocías la peluquería.-

-Idiota.-

-Boba.-

Michiru suspiró mientras Haruka reía.

- Qué divertido.- dijo ante la mirada de advertencia de Michiru.

-En verdad no creo que hayas conseguido novio con esa actitud.-dijo Darien.

-Eso no te importa.-respondió Serena.

-Quien se puede fijar en una cabeza de chorlito.-

-¡No me digas así!-

-¿Ahora tengo que hacerte caso?-

-¡Mejor vete por donde llegaste!- gritó Serena.

-Que yo sepa tus eres la que viene con nosotros.-

-Eres imposible…-rugió Serena y corrió hasta el auditorio que estaba frente a ellos.

Darien solo la vio irse.

-En verdad lo eres.- dijo Michiru.- ¿Por qué la haces enfadar?-

Pero Darien no contestó. Solo miraba como la rubia desaparecía por las puertas del auditorio.

"_Parece que ya no es la niña dulce que conocí"_

**Notas de la autora**: Pues fin. Y por fin leyeron lo bueno, o al menos, lo que querían leer. El reencuentro. Espero tener mayor genialidad en cuanto las peleas, pero mientras escribía este chap se me ocurrieron muchas cosas. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Y conste que este chap estuvo más largo. Actualicé hoy porque me voy de viaje personalmente prefiero los sábados.

Y bueno, ya saben muchos r/r, mail, a Sirius o a Darien ¡se acepta de todo!

Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

**Silene-luna**: Grax por el r/r y bueno, es a partir del anime y no soy mala, solo que empiezo a planear los chaps. Estuvo genial tu fic y eso que estás bloqueada. Suerte.

**Zhudo:** Grax por el r/r y me sorprendió leerte. Bueno, no me inspiré en ninguna telenovela, simplemente se me ocurrió. No sé si haya guamazos contra Seiya, peor tengo varias ideas con él. Espero leerte.

**SaIlOr-DuLcE**: Grax por el r/r y no actualizo porque no escribo jeje, sorry, y bueno, ya Darien y Serena se encontraron, espero te haya gustado. Suerte.

**Lorena:** Grax por el r/r y tu eres la chica que me pide escenas románticas y de lemon, jaja, espero dar el tiro y bueno, no te preocupes, siempre que dejes r/r. Suerte.

**TaNiTaLoVe:** Grax por el r/r y bueno ya expliqué como se conocieron. Espero este "reencuentro" te haya gustado.

**Amber Bellum:** Grax por el r/r y lamento haberte confundido jaja. Espero te haya gustado.

**EmmaRiddle:** Grax por el r/r y Espero que este tmb te haya gustado. Suerte.

**Marín lucero Chiba**: Grax por el r/r. Y pues tenías razón, el encuentro se acercaba y como dijo Serena, estaba muy bien desaparecido (aunque para mi no) Espero te haya gustado.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: Grax por el r/r. Muy buenas observaciones. Lo importante es que se conozcan ahora, el pasado es eso, pasado. Y sobre el amor…eso aprenderá Serena. Suerte.

**Starligt:** Grax por el r/r. Espero te haya gustado este. Y bueno, te diré que Lita ya soportó a Seiya por casi un año, así que ya aguantó mucho. Y sobre el amor de Serena a Seiya, ya verás más de eso. Te digo que mientras escribía este chap la historia se alargó un poco más. Suerte.

**Daianapotter:** Grax a ti por el r/r. Y bueno, aclaro que Darien es mío… jaja creo que para estas alturas ya es patrimonio de la humanidad. Si, consolar a Lita y conocer un poco más a Serena jaja pero esa es harina de otro costal (y yo con la harina). El amor…lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar para saber. Suerte.

**DaniSere:** Grax por el r/r Daniela. Ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a este nick. Y bueno, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Suerte.

**Moon-Chiba:** Y cumpliste tu promesa jeje, grax, jaja, que hermosos calificativos para Seiya y creo que lo odiarás más aún cuando aparezca en vivo y en directo jaja y bueno más que pronto, prontísimo, porque ya se encontraron. Espero te haya gustado.

GinnyPotterW

27-julio-2006

1:13 a.m.


	7. Nuestro Aniversario

Capítulo 7

**NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO**

Mina pegó un salto cuando sintió que a su lado serena se aventó en el asiento con muy mala cara murmurando cosas como "Que se cree ese…" "que no lo conoce…" y otras más fuertes como "idiota…" y unas censuradas.

-Te tardaste mucho Serena.- dijo Mina haciendo que las demás se percataran de la llegada de su rubia amiga.

-¿Acaso te perdiste?- se burló Rei.

Serena la miró con odio y no le contestó.

-Ya.- habló Ami.- Venimos a entretenernos no a pelearnos.-

Serena sólo bufó muy fuerte al ver como el sujeto idiota entraba con la muchacha de cabello aguamarina y el chico rubio.

Las chicas desviaron su mirada hacia donde veía Serena. Rei y Mina soltaron un gran suspiro.

-¡Que guapos!- exclamó Mina emocionada.

Serena la miró enfadada.

-Y esa chica…que elegante.- susurró Rei.- Me gustaría verme como ella.-

-¡El rubio es muy guapo!- chilló Mina.

-¡Mira los ojos del moreno! ¡Son hermosos!- chilló a su vez Rei. Serena bufó aún más fuerte.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Mina molesta ante los ruidos de Serena.

-Pasa.- gruñó la chica.- ¡que es un idiota!- chilló Serena tan fuerte que se escuchó en gran parte del lugar que no era muy grande.

Darien volteó hacia atrás de su asiento y del lado izquierdo vio a Serena roja de la furia, viendo como las chicas que la acompañaban lo volteaban a ver. Al mirarlo Serena le guiñó un ojo y la rubia lo miró con odio.

-¡Es un idiota!- volvió a exclamar Serena pero exclusivamente para sus amigas.- Un idiota de verdad…-

Ami solo la miró con reprobación.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Rei interesada.

-¿Al rubio también?- los ojos de Mina brillaron.

-Al idiota hace tiempo atrás…siempre molestándome.- dijo Serena respirando profundo.- a los otros dos…no recuerdo el nombre de la chica, toca el violín y del rubio…me parece que se llama…no recuerdo.-

Las tres chicas miraron a Serena con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Mina con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y del moreno?- preguntó Rei.

-No se como se llama ni me interesa.-respondió Serena, que no recordaba el nombre, viendo como el rubio y el "idiota" despedían a la violinista.

Ami que solo se reía por lo bajo, dijo.- Ella es Michiru Kaioh, una gran violinista internacional, hace no mucho hizo una gira en Estados Unidos, no sabía que estudiara en esta escuela.-

Serena, Mina y Rei la miraron asombradas.

-Siempre tienes que saber todo…-murmuró Mina y luego miró emocionada a Serena quien veía con odio la nuca de Darien.- ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

Ante tal pregunta Serena enrojeció.- ¿Qué?-

-Que como se conocieron.- dijo Rei.- No puedo creer que tu Serena hayas conocido a un chico tan guapo y no nos lo hayas presentado.-

-Yo no lo veo guapo.-dijo Serena con furia.

-¡Pero estás ciega!- exclamó Rei.

-Es más guapo el rubio.- observó Mina.

-Recuerda que tu novio es Yaten, Mina.- le recordó Ami.

-Que aburrida…-murmuró la chica.

-Seiya es mil veces más guapo que ése…-dijo Serena.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Rei indignada.

-¿Verdad que si Ami?- le preguntó Serena.

-A mi no me metan en chismes ajenos.- se excusó Ami agitando sus manos frente a su cara en señal negativa.

-¿Mina?-

Serena observaba a la chica con determinación. Mina desvió la mirada.

-Seiya es guapo.- dijo Mina a lo que Serena sonrió complacida.- Pero ése chico es más…-

-¡Mina!- gritó Serena.

-¿Me lo vas a presentar Serena?- le preguntó Rei.

-Si quieres conócelo tu… haré de cuenta que nunca lo volví a ver…-dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos.

-Mala amiga…- murmuró Rei.

-¡Ya cállense que va a empezar!- Ami alzó su voz.

------------------------------------------

El viernes dio paso al sábado que cuando el reloj marcó las 2 en punto Serena esperaba impaciente en la sala de su casa.

-¿Va a venir Seiya por ti?- preguntó su madre.

-Si.- respondió Serena contenta mientras guardaba una cajita envuelta en su bolsa.

-Es que hoy cumplen un año de novios.- dijo Sammy sacándole la lengua a Serena.

-Cállate.- exclamó Serena.

-¿Ya tanto tiempo?- exclamó Ikuko ingresando a la cocina negando con la cabeza.

-Si, ¡y es genial!- gritó lo último para que su mamá lograra escucharla.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un claxon.

-¡Ya me voy!- gritó Serena para salir de su casa.

Ahí estaba Seiya en un carro moderno de color rojo, el chico le hizo una seña desde adentro.

-¡Mua!- lo besó Serena en los labios sonoramente.- Feliz aniversario ¿Cómo estás?-

Seiya la atrajo de nuevo dándole un beso más lento, profundo y de mayor duración hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-Bien…-dijo Seiya y arrancó el carro.- ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

Serena lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Acaso no planeaste algo para mi?-

Seiya la miró de reojo.- Lo siento, no tuve tiempo, ya sabes, la banda.-

Serena lo miró un poco desilusionada.

-Pero podemos ir a donde tú quieras.-

-¿Podemos ir al parque?- preguntó la rubia.

-No me gusta ir a ése lugar.- respondió tajantemente Seiya.

-¡Pero es que quiero que veamos algo!- pidió Serena.

-Bombón.- Seiya respiró hondo.- A cualquier lado, menos a los que ya sabes, por favor.-

-OK…-dijo Serena resignada.- llévame a donde tú quieras.-

Seiya dobló a la derecha.

-¿Qué les pareció el musical?- preguntó el chico mientras pedían sus helados. Estaban en El Fonterscuau.

-Fue aburrido.- dijo Serena mirando feliz a Seiya.

-Me lo imaginaba.- rió Seiya.- Por eso se los di a Mina, no pensé que le fueran a interesar.-

-¿Por eso se los diste?- preguntó Serena fingiendo estar divertida.- Conocí a la que según Ami es una gran violinista internacional, ella si tocó muy bien.-

-¿Michiru Kaioh?- preguntó Seiya dejando de reír.

-Creo que así se llamaba…-dijo Serena recibiendo su helado de tres bolas de chocolate con chispas rosadas.

-¿No crees que eso te hará engordar?- preguntó Seiya viendo con gesto de asco ante el helado de Serena. El mesero miró a la rubia con extrañeza.

-¿No pudiste esperar a que se fuera?- preguntó Serena muy avergonzada.

-Ah bueno, no creí que te importara que lo dijera…todo mundo sabe que si se come helado de más uno se pone gordo.- explicó Seiya comiendo su helado de Plátano.

-Ya lo sé.-dijo Serena algo dolida.- Peor no era necesario…-

-Bueno, ya.- dijo Seiya exasperado al ver las lágrimas de Serena.- Sabes que lo digo por tu bien Bombón.-

-¿Quieres?- Serena le ofreció de su helado.

-Ah no.-respondió Seiya.- paso.-

Y el helado de Chocolate se derritió esperando a ser comido.

Seiya y Serena se subieron en silencio al automóvil del primero.

-Bombón, ¿te importa si vamos al garaje?- preguntó Seiya refiriéndose al lugar donde practicaba la banda.

-Seiya.- dijo Serena.- Es nuestro aniversario…-

-Y lo sé, por eso estoy contigo, pero necesito checar como van, dejé a Matsuki ensayando unas nuevas canciones.

Serena suspiró.- Si eso es lo que quieres…-

El camino, se la pasaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Seiya. Ambos bajaron.

-Seiya.- susurró Serena colgándose de su brazo.

-¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no hagas eso?- le dijo Seiya con enojo.

-Yo…lo olvidé.- dijo Serena soltándolo inmediatamente con ojos un tanto llorosos.- Ve, no vaya a ser que las cosas vayan mal.-

Seiya la miró y suspiró.

-Perdóname Bombón, pero es que no me gusta que llegues así de repente y te cuelgues de mí.- alzó la cara de Serena por la barbilla y le dio un beso.- ¿Te parece si te doy tu regalo?- y sin esperar respuesta se dio media vuelta.

-Seiya.- le habló Serena. El chico volteó.

-Te amo.- sonrió Serena y le dio un beso que fue correspondido por el chico.

-Si seguimos así.- sonrió Seiya.- Nunca te daré tu regalo y no podré ver los asuntos de la banda.-

Serena le sonrió contenta y asintió en silencio.

Seiya se acercó a su coche y abrió la cajuela. De ahí sacó un globo enorme en forma de corazón que recitaba "Feliz aniversario" y una caja envuelta e papel de regalo.

Serena corrió hasta él y se colgó de su cuello pero en seguida lo soltó tratando de disculparse.

-Ey, ey.- la llamó Seiya.- Si es para un beso, puedes hacerlo.-

-Gracias.- sonrió Serena muy feliz y lo besó.- Muchas gracias. Yo también tengo algo para ti.-

Serena abrió su bolso y sacó la cajita envuelta que antes había metido.

-Seguro te encanta.-

Seiya le pasó sus regalos a Serena y tomó la cajita que ella le ofrecía. Serena lo miró mientras la abría.

-¿Los surcases?- preguntó Seiya sorprendido. Serena asintió con emoción.

-¡Si!-

-Sabía que algo de inteligente debías tener.- dijo Seiya alegre y salió corriendo hacia dentro de su casa.

Serena bajó la mirada sintiendo algo pesado en su pecho. Y de pronto sonrió. A Seiya le había gustado su regalo, y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿Bunny?- preguntó alguien. Serena volteó y vio a Yumiko.- ¿Qué haces allí afuera?-

-Hola.- Serena se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla.- Vine con Seiya.-

-Pues entró corriendo buscando a sus hermanos.-

-Me imagino.- sonrió Serena.- le acabo de regalar de aniversario boletos para ver a los Surcases.-

-¿Escuché bien?- preguntó una voz mientras entraban a la casa de Seiya.- ¿Los surcases?-

-Si, Akane.- rió Serena.- muérete de la envidia.-

-Yo, ya tengo boletos, gracias.- dijo la chica y se internó en la cocina.

-Está amargada.- dijeron Serena y Yumiko a la vez.

-¡Las escuché frígidas!- gritó Akane desde dentro.

-¿Serena?- la saludó Mamoru.- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó señalando la caja que traía la rubia.

-Mi regalo de aniversario.-

-Eso ya lo sabemos tonta.- dijo Akane aparentemente enojada.- ¿Qué hay dentro?-

-No lo he abierto.-dijo Serena y se sentó en uno de los bancos altos que estaban junto a la mesa y abrió el regalo.- ¡Un peluche!- exclamó Serena feliz al ver al elefante azul.

-Que imaginación la de Seiya.- comentó Yumiko pegándole al globo de gas cada vez que volví a ella.

-Pues a mi me gusta…y estoy feliz.-dijo Serena.- ¿Y Timmy?-

-Con su novia.- dijo Mamoru quien alzó de una oreja al elefante inspeccionándolo.

-Bunny, tu te contentas con cualquier cosa.- dijo Akane.- y no me mires así, son palabras textuales de Seiya, la verdad no le creía peor veo que si.-

-No seas pesada Akane.- dijo Mamoru.

-Es la verdad.- se defendió la chica.- Ella en cambio le regala boletos para los Surcases…apuesto a que ni la lleva.-

-No digas esas cosas Akane.- la regañó Yumiko.- Voy a pensar que eres una amargada de verdad.-

-Vamos…-dijo Akane arrebatándole al elefante a Mamoru.- dime Mamo… ¿con quien prefieres ir? ¿Con tus amigos o tu rubia novia tonta?-

-Con mi rubia novia tonta.-dijo Mamoru.- Sé que hoy es el concierto y es su aniversario...-

-No te hagas el tonto.-le espetó Akane y miró a Serena.- Conocemos a Seiya, Bunny…no serías la primera.-

-¡Akane!- la reprendió Yumiko.

-Pues sería la primera.- le contestó Serena arrebatándole el elefante.- Seiya me quiere y yo a él, no le veo el caso a lo que dices. Además estás ardida.-

-Es cierto.- intervino Mamoru.- Hablas como ardida Akane…cualquiera pensaría que Seiya te rechazó.-

-De hecho.- habló Yumiko.- Así fue.-

Mamoru y Serena miraron asombrados a Akane.

-Ya.- dijo la chica sin tomarle importancia.- Fue mejor…yo no aguantaría sus malas formas.-

-¡No hables así de Seiya!- gritó Serena enfadada.- El hecho de que estés ardida, como acabo de demostrar no quiere decir que Seiya sea una mala persona.-

-¿Mala? no lo es.- dijo Akane.- Hizo caridad contigo cariño.-

-Llegaste a tu límite Akane.- dijo Serena.- Si tienes un problema, dímelo y déjate de idioteces.-

-Bunny querida. No tengo ningún problema contigo…-dijo Akane melosamente.- Solo estoy comentando una apuesta que tengo con Timmy…Mamoru y Yumiko serán testigos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Serena.

-Verás.- habló Yumiko.- Vinimos aquí porque Taiki nos llamó. Después Akane y Timmy acordaron la apuesta y ya.-

-¿De que va?- preguntó Serena desafiante.

-Si tú fueras inteligente, después de este día, terminarías con Seiya.-dijo Akane. Serena miró a Mamoru.

-Seiya.- dijo Mamoru un poco apenado.- siempre hace lo mismo. Ha durado más contigo que con ninguna otra…pero Seiya siempre es muy frío y hace multitud de desplantes. Ya sabes como es él Serena…-

-Pues no, entonces la verdad no sé.-dijo Serena y se bajó del banco al ver a Seiya.

-Bombón.- le habló Seiya.- Chicos, hola.-

-¿Podemos irnos?- preguntó Serena.- Hoy Akane anda muy chistosita.-

-De eso, te quería hablar.-dijo Seiya.- Hoy es el concierto de los Surcases.-

-Si, lo se.- sonrió Serena emocionada.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?-

-Pues…pensaba ir con los chicos.-y rápidamente agregó.- si quieres…los dos sabemos que no te gustan mucho…-

-Pero, pensé que iríamos juntos…es nuestro aniversario.-dijo Serena sintiendo su cara arder, lo que había dicho Akane se estaba volviendo realidad.

-Lo sé, y ya te di tu regalo y tu helado.- habló Seiya con cariño peor muy deprisa.- Pero si tú quieres ir…yo pensaba ir con los chicos y Matsuki para que vaya tomando la idea que tenemos para el grupo.-

-¿Va a ir esa?- preguntó Serena con celos.

-Bombón.- le susurró Seiya.- Por favor…pero si quieres ir…en verdad necesitamos esto para la banda, no sabes lo que me haría feliz poder saldar esos asuntos.-

Serena lo miró a los ojos. Quería gritarle que no, que debía llevarla con él y no a esa Matsuki, y demostrarle a Akane que su apuesta había sido en vano. Pero al ver los ojos esperanzados de su novio…suspiró.

-Está bien Seiya, si eso te hace feliz.-

-Y mucho.- le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue.

Serena se volteó hacia los chicos. Los tres la miraban expectantes.

-Veo que ganaste Akane.-dijo Serena altivamente.

-Eso.- dijo Akane.- Ni a ti te lo deseo Bunny. En verdad. Eso es lo que odio del tipo ése. Pero eres muy tontita cuando se trata de Seiya.-

-Bueno, bueno.- habló Mamoru.- Aquí apesta a Seiya…vamos a una disco, ¿Qué opinan?-

-Me parece bien.- comentó Yumiko feliz.

-A mi también.- dijo Akane.- Hay que ir a distraer a Bunny…lo siento Bunny, pero así son los chicos populares.-

Serena le medio sonrió.- Muy bien, ¿Pero podemos pasar por ropa de noche?-

Mamoru sonrió.- Yo las llevo.-

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Otro chap! La inspiración se había ido. No ha salido como esperaba y muchas cosas no pasaron pero creo que así está mejor. El propósito es que conozcan más a Seiya y Serena como novios (Hace todo por complacerlo…o acepta lo que pide, como lo vean) y a Serena con los amigos de su novio. Ahora, dirán que Akane es una arpía, pero si fue sincera de con eso de que ni a ella se lo deseaba. Espero les haya gustado y servido para que odien a Seiya. Gracias por sus r/r y dejen más. ¡Mañana entro a clases! Esto de las actualizaciones se hará cada vez más difícil.

Andry-Chan1: Pues espero hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones jeje y si, quise hacerlo al estilo de los primero Capítulos, suerte.

Marín lucero Chiba: Jaja, me fue muy bien en mi viaje, ¡ya no quería regresar! Pero como todo lo bueno se acabó. Por mi me traigo a Darien, pero no se puede jeje espero te haya gustado.

Silene-luna: Pues que bueno que te gustó, y comprendo lo que la gente te crea loca, una vez me preguntaron si estaba llorando…en fin me fue perfecto en lo de inglés, solo espero poder hablar con gringos e ingleses fluidamente dentro de poco o los demando…espero este te haya gustado.

Moon-Chiba: Bue, que bueno que te gustó y mmm eso fue algo que me falló un poco en la narración, Darien no está celoso, lo dijo en forma irónica jeje pero si quieres celos sigue leyendo, tal vez haya algunos jaja (eso es extorsión) Y si, Seiya es un idiota. Espero lo odies más con este.

Miara Makisan: Hola jeje que bueno que te haya gustado y bueno, si hubiera visto Stara antes, se me hubieran roto los dedos y el teclado cada vez que escribiera el nombre de Seiya jeje. Pues su relación es la del anime, se molestan, bueno, Darien la molesta y Serena se enoja. ¿Acercamiento? Ay y lo habrá jeje solo sigue leyendo y dejando r/r.

Lorena: Ey, te prometo escenas de romance pero no lemon jaja, Seiya no se puede ir a su planeta porque no es una Sailor pero ya veremos qué hacer. Espero te haya gustado jaja.

GinnyPotterW

13-agosto-2006

9:15 p.m.


	8. Mi noche de copas

Lamento la tardanza, pero se me han atravesado más cosas de lo común. Espero les guste. Este capítulo no hubiera existido si no fuera por ustedes, en vdd, sus comentarios sobre lo que pasaría en la disco me abrió muchas posibilidades y la solución a un problema que tenía con este fic, así que solo decirles GRACIAS.

****

**MI NOCHE DE COPAS**

Serena junto con los chicos entraron a la disco en donde sus oídos se inundaron con la música a todo volumen.

-¡Esta noche te la pasarás súper Bunny!- gritó Akane y se dirigieron a una mesa lejana de la pista donde se podía hablar mejor.

Mamoru pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Serena. Ella lo volteó a ver.

-Arriba los ánimos.- le sonrió el chico.- Seiya es un tonto al dejarte sola.-

Serena solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó con sus amigos.

A los pocos minutos se acercó un camarero y todos ordenaron bebidas algo fuertes. No algo a lo que no estuvieran acostumbrados.

-Cómo me gustaría tener novio.-dijo Yumiko tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Te recuerdo que tú dejaste a Ryan.- le dijo Akane sin despegar la vista de la pista de baile.

-Bueno, es que era un idiota…-dijo Yumiko restándole importancia.- Todos son unos idiotas.-

-¡Ey!- se quejó Mamoru ofendido.

-Bueno.- corrigió Yumiko.- Casi todos, tú Mamoru, eres el hombre perfecto, lástima que eres mi amigo…-

Serena simplemente escuchaba callada mientras sorbía de su vaso.

-Bunny.- le habló Mamoru a Serena.- ¿Quieres bailar?-

Serena lo miró sin despegar los labios del popote.

-No gracias.- se disculpó.- No estoy de ánimos hoy.-

Mamoru solo la miró un segundo ya que Akane lo jaló del brazo.

-Yo si quiero bailar.-

Y Yumiko y Serena vieron como el chico era jalado por Akane hacia la pista.

Yumiko miró a Serena.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia.

-Te queremos ayudar, pero si tu mente sigue con Seiya no vamos a poder.-espetó la chica un tanto molesta.

-Yo no estoy pensando en Seiya.- dijo Serena con cansancio.

-Claro.- dijo de forma irónica la chica.- Mira Bunny, hay algo que debes de entender. Seiya es el típico chico que cree que nadie es digno de siquiera mirarlo, el que seas su novia conlleva riesgos muy penosos como los de hoy, pero si tú te decidieras a dejarlo…-

-¡Jamás!- espetó Serena.- Esto es simplemente un tropiezo, eso no quiere decir que…-

-Que seguirá desplante tras desplante…Bunny, hemos visto pasar muchas por tu caso.-habló Yumiko.- La verdad es que eres buena chica, no te mereces esto.-

-Seiya me hace feliz.- dijo Serena enojada.- No sé por qué nadie lo cree.-

Yumiko se quedó callada unos segundos. La canción cambió a una más movida y atrevida.

-Yo te recuerdo…-habló Yumiko con la vista perdida.- Te recuerdo de cuando no eras popular…-

Serena suspiró con cansancio.

-No eres una chica que pase desapercibida.- dijo Yumiko mirando a Serena.- Eras muy despistada, pero graciosa…y sonreías mucho, parecías muy feliz. Recuerdo que una vez le comenté a Kahori, una ex novia de Seiya, que me gustaba mucho el brillo de tus ojos…tan, tan inocente.-

-Bueno.- agregó Serena.- Pero en ése tiempo era total y completamente "x"-

-Y que me gustaría tener amigas como las tuyas.- agregó la otra chica. Serena la miró con mayor atención.- ¿Acaso no entiendes? Yo conozco a Seiya, Timmy y Akane desde hace mucho, hemos convivido desde siempre, pero no los puedo llamar amigos, siempre nos atacamos y no puedo contar con ellos.-

-Eso ya lo sé.-dijo Serena.- Es la misma situación entre nosotros.-

-Y es inevitable.- rió Yumiko.- Simplemente terminas acostumbrándote y luego no puedes vivir sin ellos. Mamoru en cambio es buena persona solo que…un tanto especial.-

-Y no sabes cuanto.- rió Serena.- Creo que fue con el que más trabajo costó llevarme…claro, sin contar los comentarios de Akane que ya son su costumbre, al igual que Rei.-

-Y lo peor.- volvió a reír Yumiko.- Que uno se puede librar de todo esto y buscar algo verdadero y simplemente lo único que hacemos es aferrarnos más a eso que nos hace daño por temor a que así como hemos visto pasar gente por este grupo siendo la sensación y siendo los más queridos, vayamos a quedarnos igual de solos y rezagados. ¿No lo crees Bunny?-

Pero Serena no pudo contestar, no solo por falta de respuesta sino por que dos chicos se habían acercado hasta ellas y les pidieron bailar.

-Oh, no, yo paso.- sonrió Serena con lastima.- Gracias.-

-¿Y tu?- le preguntaron a Yumiko.

-Yo encantada.- rió al chica aceptando la mano del chico.

El chico no rechazado miró a su amigo con cara de "ni modos" y cada uno se dirigió hacia un rumbo diferente. Uno se iba a bailar mientras que el otro buscaba alguna chica con quien bailar.

Serena suspiró cansada y pidió otra bebida.

Varios chicos en los últimos 20 minutos le habían pedido bailar. Y a sólo uno de ellos le dijo que si.

Serena se movía al compás de la música sujetando fuertemente su bebida. Se sentía sumamente deprimida…

-Disculpa…pero me voy…- gritó Serena.

-¿QUÉ? Gritó el chico acercándose a ala rubia.

-Me voy…lo siento.- gritó Serena y caminó rápidamente fuera de la pista. No tenía ánimos de seguir bailando.

El chico la miró de mala gana pero la dejó ir. Y se reunió con un grupo de amigos quienes lo comenzaron a molestar.

La gente iba y venía por el lugar.

-¡Ay!- gritó Serena junto con una chica.

-¿Serena?-

-¿Mina?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ven.- Mina la jaló hacia delante y le hizo subir las escaleras. A lo lejos, en una mesa divisó a Rei quien platicaba alegremente con un chico mucho mayor.

-¡Mira a quien encontré!- gritó Mina con emoción y llamó la atención de Rei y su acompañante.

-¿Serena?- preguntó Rei sorprendida. Hacía tan solo unos minutos estaban platicando de Seiya y ella. No podía creer que serena se hubiera enfermado el día de su aniversario.

-Si.- trató de sonreír la rubia y alzó su copa de manera graciosa.- Aquí estoy.-

-¿No me la presentas?- preguntó el chico a Rei quien frunció el ceño de manera violenta.

-Ah si.- gruñó Rei.- Ella es MI AMIGA Serena. Serena, él es Taro…un amigo.-dijo Rei con una gran sonrisa.

Serena le medio sonrió al chico. Se sintió jalada por Mina y se encontró sentada en al mesa.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo el chico, pero serena no le contestó.

-¿Ya te sentiste bien como para venir a bailar?- preguntó Mina alegre y luego triste.- Yaten no pudo venir porque se fue con Seiya a un concierto de los Surcases. ¡No puedo creer que hayan conseguido boletos!-

Serena de repente no sabía donde meterse. No podía creer que ellas ya supieran lo que había pasado con Seiya. Y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue terminarse su bebida de una sola. Pidió otra.

-¿Qué dices Serena?- preguntó Mina sonriente.

Serena no comprendía cómo es que alguien podía sonreír tanto.

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer.- gritó Serena para ser escuchada y trató de sonreír. Se enfrascó en su nueva bebida.

-A mi la verdad.- volvió a hablar Mina con ese entusiasmo desagradable para Serena.- No me gusta ese grupo, Yaten me dijo que si quería ir con él me compraba un boleto¿a qué es lindo?-

-Si, mucho.- respondió Serena sitiándose aún peor.- ¿Y Ami?-

-En casa.- le respondió Rei.- Con Taiki.-

-¿En serio?- gritó Mina emocionada.- Esos dos van a caer pronto.-

Rei sonrió soñadora, algo muy difícil de ver en ella.- Esa pareja es tan linda…es como Serena y Seiya.-

_"Maldición"_ pensaba Serena.- ¿Y qué se suponen que hacen esos dos?- preguntó al rubia refiriéndose a su amiga y cuñado.

-Pues no sé.- rió Rei.- No creo que estudiando.-

Mina se quedó pensativa un momento.- Creo que ya no tomaré más de esto.- dejó su copa en la mesa.- Aunque, conociéndolos deberán estar hablando sobre el principio de Bascal.-

-Principio de Pascal.- corrigió el chico. Mina se sonrojó.

-¿Y qué te regaló Seiya? La verdad no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Él nos dijo que te dio una fuerte gripe…-

-¿Eso les dijo?- gritó Serena entre aliviada y sorprendida.

-Si… ¿por qué?- preguntó Rei dudosa.

-Ah, es que…-la chica rió nerviosa y se sintió tonta.- Es que Seiya cuando se trata de mi es muy exagerado…-

-Pues con lo tonta que eres, no lo dudo.- se burló Rei.

-¡Rei!- gritó Serena enojada.

-Pero…- habló Mina.- No nos has dicho qué te regaló…por como nos cotó parece ser que fue algo genial…-

-¿Me disculpan?- cortó Serena poniéndose en pie y se mareó un poco. Se sujetó fuertemente a la silla.- Vine con Akane, Yumiko y Mamoru…no me gustaría que pensaran que me fui y me dejen.-

-Pero yo traigo…- hablaba Rei.

Serena sin dejarla terminar se dio media vuelta y dijo adiós con la mano.

-Está rara ¿no crees?- preguntó Rei a Mina.

-Está borracha.- sentenció la rubia y cada quien volvió a sus asuntos.

--------------------------------

Serena caminó sin rumbo en la disco y decidió subir a la segunda planta para alejarse un poco del ruido. La cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas y la música se hacía insoportable.

_"Yaten le iba a comprar un boleto a Mina"_ Posó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza _"Tonta, si a ti te gustara ese grupo Seiya hubiera hecho lo mismo…" _

-Lo-lo siento.- dijo Serena de manera distraída tras chocar con alguien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una dulce voz que Serena no reconoció.

La rubia no dijo nada y trató de seguir caminando aunque claramente sentía como su andar era chueco.

-¿Está ebria?- preguntó una segunda voz algo fastidiada, aunque mucha más gruesa.

-No seas sarcástico.- sentenció la primera voz.- Hay que ayudarla.-

-¡Por favor!- exclamó la segunda voz.- Es sólo una chiquilla pasada de copas…no morirá.-

-¡Haruka!- Serena sintió cómo apretaban con mucha fuerza su brazo.- No seas inhumano. Es la amiga de Darien, hay que ayudarla.-

-Bueno.- rió Haruka con algo de gracia observando cómo Serena se quejaba de su brazo.- Supongo que a Darien le dará gracia saber que su "amiga" terminó borracha y con un brazo estrangulado.-

Michiru frunció el ceño y depositó una de sus manos en la cintura.

-Aunque.- agregó el chico rubio ante la mirada de Michiru.- Que no podemos dejarla así…alguien podría aprovecharse de ella.-

-¡Yo estoy bien!- sentenció Serena mirando al apuesto chico rubio e instintivamente miró a su alrededor.- No estoy ebria, solo un poco mareada…puedo cuidarme sola.-

Michiru le sonrió tiernamente.- Pero aún así no te podemos dejar aquí…ven con nosotros hasta que se te baje un poco.-

-O que puedas caminar en línea recta.- dijo Haruka y se calló ante la mirada que le lanzó la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

Serena los miró con desconfianza y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-Cabeza de bombón.- habló Haruka.- Será mejor que vengas con nosotros, no me quiero sentir culpable si te llega a pasar algo.-

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- preguntó Serena desorientada.

-Es que…-rió Michiru.- Darien tiene razón…tu cabeza es como la de un bombón…muy dulce por cierto.- agregó por último Michiru.

Serena se enderezó y se alisó su ropa.- Muchas gracias por querer ayudarme pero...-

La rubia se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando divisó que se acercaba Mina junto con Akane y Mamoru.

-¿Pero?- preguntó Michiru.

-Voy con ustedes.- dijo Serena muy deprisa.- Por favor, escóndanme.-

-¿Ahora jugamos a las escondidas?- fue lo que se escuchó decir a Haruka antes de que Michiru jalara a Serena hasta una de las mesa más escondidas del lugar. Un minuto después Haruka llegó con cara de aburrimiento.

-No sabía que jugaríamos a los niñeros.-sentenció Haruka una vez sentado en su lugar de la mesa.

-Gracias.-dijo Serena tratando de localizar a Mina. No quería hablar con ella por el momento.

-No hay de que.- respondió Michiru.- Disculpa a Haruka, pero es muy desconfiada…desconfiado.-

-Ah si.- dijo Serena ida. No se había percatado del pequeño error de Michiru.

-Cabeza de bombón.-le habló Haruka.- ¿Por qué te escondes?-

Serena se quedó estática y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

-Déjala Haruka.- sentenció Michiru. Después miró con extrañeza a Serena.- ¿A quien buscas?-

Serena la miró.- ¿No vino el idiota de tu amigo?-

Michiru parpadeó confundida.- ¿Quién?-

-Habla de Darien.- dijo Haruka aparentemente divertido con la situación.- Es lógico, no sé cuantas veces la escuché gritándole idiota.-

Michiru soltó una risita.- Su nombre es Darien…-

-Me da lo mismo.-dijo Serena molesta. Le molestaba tanto escuchar de él.

-¡Grosera!- exclamó Haruka riéndose y llevándose su copa a los labios.

Serena bufó.- Creo que es hora de irme…-

-Mejor quédate.-pidió Michiru.- Verás, hoy Haruka anda muy gracioso, me gustaría tener un poco de compañía "femenina".- terminó Michiru con malicia.

Haruka frunció el ceño.

-Bueno.- aceptó Serena. Después de todo, ella también necesitaba una compañía femenina que no fuera por parte de sus amigas.- Pero en realidad me gustaría tomar algo.-

-Yo creo que fue suficiente.- le dijo Michiru y sin poder evitarlo, Serena tomó la copa de Haruka y se la empinó de una sola.

-¡Ey¿Cuántos años tienes¿Quince?- exclamó Haruka alarmado al ver su copa vacía.

-16- corrigió Serena.

-No es gran diferencia.-dijo Haruka.

-¿Cual es tu problema?- preguntó Serena enojada. Su cara se había puesto roja.- ¿Por qué me molestas?-

Haruka se reclinó sobre su asiento divertido.- Darien tenía razón…es muy divertido molestarte.-

-Y dale con el idiota otra vez.- dijo Serena amargamente.

-Darien…-corrigió Michiru.

-Eso.-dijo Serena enfurruñada.

-Bueno, bueno.- dijo Haruka inclinándose hacia Serena.- Te dejaré en paz, cabeza de bombón.-

-¡Me llamo Serena!-

-Pues mucho gusto Serena.- Michiru le extendió su mano. Serena la aceptó.- Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh y el impertinente que te ha estado molestando es Haruka Tenoh.-

En el rostro de Serena se mostró una media sonrisa, algo lúgubre.- Mucho gusto.-

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó Haruka.- Eres aún menor de edad…-

Serena se sonrojó y maldijo el alcohol.

-Uno tiene sus mañas.-respondió la rubia.

-Pues las mañas que tiene la juventud.-dijo Haruka pensativo.- Antes era imposible que un menor pasara y mucho menos que consumiera alcohol.-

-Ya déjala Haruka…tu hacías cosas peores.- lo regañó Michiru. Serena los observó y algo en ellos le causó gracia.

-Por cierto.- habló Michiru recordando el suceso del día anterior en los jardines de la universidad.- ¿Por qué no están tu novio y tú en el concierto?-

La cara de Serena se ensombreció tanto que ambos jóvenes se asustaron.

-Disculpa si yo…-trató de disculparse Michiru. Haruka se puso serio.

-¿Son novios?- preguntó Serena de pronto cambiando el tema, fue el turno de los jóvenes de sonrojarse.

-No.- respondió Michiru, Haruka parecía tener una manzana atravesada en la garganta.- Sólo somos amigos.-

-¿Entonces eres novia del idiota?- preguntó Serena acordándose de él y miró a su alrededor.

-Darien.-corrigió Michiru.- Una chica tan linda como tú no debe decir "idiota"-

-Es que es simplemente detestable.-sentenció Serena con odio. Haruka rió.

-Y no soy su novia.- respondió Michiru con simpleza.- Solo somos amigos.-

-¿Entonces quién es tu novio?-

Por primera vez Michiru se vio más incomoda de lo común.- No tengo novio.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Serena sorprendida.- Pero tú eres…tan…-

Y de pronto calló, empezó a sentir que de verdad estaba borracha.

-De verdad debo estar borracha.-dijo Serena tocándose la cara como si tuviera fiebre.-Digo puras tonterías. De verdad lo siento. No suelo ser así.-

-Bueno.- habló Haruka.- Por lo menos borracha pareces más normal.-

-¡Haruka!- gritó Michiru.

-Déjalo.- dijo Serena interrumpiendo el regaño de la chica.- De todas formas es hora de irme, antes de que llegue su amigo el idiota.-

-Darien no vino.- dijo Michiru cansada de corregir el nombre del chico.

Serena bufó.- Que bien, porque encontrármelo…-

-Es un aguafiestas.- dijo Haruka algo enfadado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Serena y la imagen de Seiya se fue borrando poco a poco.

-Tenía que estudiar.- dijo Michiru.- Tiene un examen muy difícil el lunes.-

-¡Pero hoy es viernes!- exclamó Serena sin poder creerlo.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Haruka.- Coincidimos por fin en algo, es un aguafiestas.-

-Pero es un chico muy responsable.-lo defendió Michiru.- Por eso llegará a ser alguien muy importante.-

-Es un matado, acéptalo Michiru.- rió Haruka.

Serena ante el ceño fruncido de Michiru dijo.- Yo tengo una amiga muy estudiosa, siempre estudia mucho, su sueño es ser doctora. Hoy no vino con las chicas porque se quedó estudiando con un amigo, aunque bueno.- unas risitas tontas salieron de sus labios.- No creo que eso les impida echar novio, aunque conociendo a Ami pues, creo que se dedicarán a hablar de fórmulas y cosas así…-

-¿Y dónde están tus amigas?- preguntó Haruka.

-Yo vine con otros amigos, debido a que…-Serena se quedó callada abruptamente y sus ojos se aguaron.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Michiru preocupada.

Serena negó con la cabeza fuertemente mientras muchas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos. El recuerdo de Seiya había vuelto a su mente y se volvía a sentir triste. Además, creía que el alcohol la hacía más sentimental.

-En verdad estoy borracha.- dijo Serena con melancolía.- Me tengo que ir.-

Tras trastabillar un poco Michiru la ayudó a sostenerse. Haruka se puso en pie.

-No puedes irte así.- habló el chico preocupado.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada…no moriré.- rió Serena aunque las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

-Pero…-habló Michiru.

-Por favor.- rogó Serena.- Debo irme antes que…-

-No te preocupes.- habló Haruka.- Yo te llevo cabeza de bombón.-

**Notas de autora:** Grax por llegar hasta aquí, solo les falta dejar r/r con buenas o malas críticas, se acepta de todo. Espero les haya gustado y mil grax por todos sus r/r, son unas personas tan lindas.

**Laura**: Grax por el r/r peor no me odies, a mi no me gusta tardar, pero simplemente no tengo el don de poder hacerlo, me alegra que pienses que es una gran historia.

**Adry-Chan1**: Grax por el r/r me alegra que te parezca el cambio de personalidades, lo de tus papis, pues, sigue leyendo jeje.

**Dianazul:** Grax por el r/r y bueno, ciertamente Darien y Andrew conocieron a Serena, solo que Darien la vio muy contadas veces (estaba haciendo los preparativos de su viaje). Cuando Darien ya se hubo ido, las chicas se conocieron y luego Lita se hizo novia de Andrew, para entonces Serena aún estaba soltera. No mucho después conoce a Seiya y ocurre la separación entre Serena y Andrew. Lo de lo que hubiera hecho Darien si se enterará de lo que le hizo Seiya, bueno, eso nunca lo sabrás porque no sucederá…las cosas se darán de manera distinta.

**Lorena:** Grax por el r/r y bueno, para que Serena caiga en cuenta de lo que es Seiya faltan todavía algunos eventos. Pero bueno, eso será más adelante.

**Miara Makisan**: Muchas grax por tu r/r. Yo tmb odio a Seiya y por supuesto que se prefiere mil veces a Darien (¡y por mucho más!). Estoy segura que muchas de nosotras dejaríamos botado a Seiya, peor simplemente hay niñas que se aferran a los chicos (mira que si). Ahora, sobre la disco, grax por opinar, tal vez no cumplí lo que querías pero bueno, al menos en la cabeza Darien la hace olvidar a Seiya jajaja. Suerte.

GinnyPotterW

24-Noviembre-2006


	9. Mi Odioso Salvador

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Escribo sin fines de lucro solo para divertir y divertirme escribiendo mis propias locas ideas.

Lamento la espera, pero sufro mucho para conseguir una idea y sin embargo cuando la obtengo hacen falta tres horas para que tenga un capítulo listo para subir. Muchas gracias por sus r/r y disfruten.

**MI ODIOSO "SALVADOR"**

Lunes, comienzo de semana, inicio de clases, una semana más para estudiar.

Y con un pésimo ánimo para comenzar.

Así bajaba las escaleras Serena Tsukino, lenta y pausadamente, como si lo más difícil del mundo fuera la coordinación de un pie tras el otro intentando no caer.

Tal vez era el acto más titánico y valiente de su asquerosa vida.

Si, "asquerosa".

Y aún peor. No sabía por qué. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Ese simple hecho la asustaba, y mucho.

Lentamente entró a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre preparando el desayuno. Tomó un vaso de cristal, abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió algo de leche.

-¿Serena?- su madre se volvió hacia ella algo asustada y después sorprendida.

La rubia murmuró algo parecido a un "si".

Ikuko volvió a sus labores pero continuó hablando.

-Me parece que es muy temprano para que estés despierta. Tu padre aún sigue en el baño.-

Serena estaba decidiendo qué contestar cuando entró su hermano Sammy aún en pijama.

-¿Serena?- preguntó su hermano bostezando.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Serena soltó en forma de gruñido.

-Creo que también vivo en esta casa.-

Sammy la tomó por loca y se asomó a ver qué hacía su madre por desayuno.

-A todo esto.- Sammy la miró de nuevo mientras Serena terminaba su vaso de leche.- ¿Qué tal en tu aniversario con tu novio tonto?-

Si Serena hubiera podido decir alguna palabrota la hubiera dicho y es que su madre también le prestaba mucha atención.

-Lo había olvidado.- habló su madre.- y Marisa tenía tantas cosas que contarme que se me fue la tarde. ¿Cómo te fue con el pelafustán ése?-

Ikuko creyó que Serena le gritaría que no le dijera así a Seiya, pero todo lo contrario, la rubia sonrió. De una manera que no le gustaba para nada.

-Fue genial mamá, pasamos la tarde juntos y en la noche fuimos a una disco con los chicos. Se portó muy lindo conmigo y tan romántico.- Aquí Serena fingió un suspiro y sintió salir de su boca una asquerosa sonrisa.- No puedo creer que llevemos un año.- No pensaba decirle a su madre que Seiya había decidido pasar su aniversario con sus amigos disfrutando de su regalo de aniversario, primero muerta.

Sammy la miraba con la boca abierta.

-No pensé que fueras tan tonta.- dijo el chico y salió a bañarse.

-Me alegra que así haya sido, Serena. Aunque sabes muy bien que no me gusta que vayas a centros nocturnos. Esas bebidas no se ganan mi confianza y ese muchacho menos.-

-Mamá, tu sabes que yo no tomo nada.- mintió Serena cruelmente y se sintió pésimo. Aún más de lo que ya se sentía.

No solo tenía que compadecerse de ella misma, sino que ahora tenía remordimientos y crueles recuerdos de su larga visita al baño para devolver.

Y eso le gustó menos a Ikuko, Serena se defendía a sí misma y no al novio. Eso si era raro

-Espero no perder tu confianza hija.-

Y por qué no, pensó Serena, hacerla sentir más mal.

-Bueno.- Serena intentó sonar casual.- Me voy.-

Tomó su mochila de una de las sillas de la mesa.

-¿No vendrá Seiya por ti?-

-No, no, le avisé que me iría temprano.- Serena movía el pie con impaciencia.

-Que bien porque no me gusta que te deje plantada.-

"_Ouch" _fue lo que sintió Serena.

Y prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí. No quería más recriminaciones ni preguntas. Ese fin de semana había sido particularmente un desastre.

El mentirle a su madre era algo muy difícil, no por el remordimiento sino porque su madre no era nada tonta para su desgracia. Y el recuerdo de las condiciones en que llegó a su casa era terrible, a tan poco de ser descubierta. Era una suerte que aquellos chicos de la disco la hubieran ayudado.

Por que para variar no recordaba sus nombres.

Cuando atravesó el portón de su casa suspiró y emprendió un lento recorrido hacia la escuela con claras intenciones de llegar tarde.

Y es que se sentía pésimo, deprimida, casi una total basura.

Y siguió caminando con la mirada baja y arrastrando los pies hasta que vio un pequeño parque y se adentró en él.

Tiró su mochila al césped y se sentó en uno de los columpios que rechinó al comenzar a mecerse.

Recordó a los chicos de la disco, a Akane, Yumiko y Mamoru, no sabía como verles la cara después de dejarlos plantados esa noche. Pensó en Darien porque así se llamaba el "idiota" y al pensar en él sonrió ante la suerte de no habérselo topado aquel día, si hubiera sucedido lo contrario, tal vez se sentiría unos cuantos metros más enterrada. Pensó en Lita y en lo que estaría haciendo en ése momento. Pensó en Rei y Mina y en el terror que les daba verlas.

Y pensó en Seiya…su primer y último pensamiento durante todo el fin de semana. Pensamiento ausente pues al parecer él había decidido no llamarle.

Y siguió pensando en todo lo ocurrido y en lo mucho que le faltaba alguien sincero a su lado. Deseaba que Seiya pasara por allí y la viera, se acercara y le diera un beso, que le dijera que todo lo que le decían sus amigos era mentira, que él la amaba igual como lo hacía ella y que de ahí los dos se fueran volando a las estrellas.

-Por eso luego te ignora, por tonta.- se susurró así misma. Y decidió que lo mejor era llegar a la escuela y poder verlo.-"si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña"- se dijo para darse ánimos y mucho más contenta salió rumbo a la escuela.

Comenzó a correr al darse cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo en el parque y era muy tarde.

-¿Se te hizo tarde cabeza de chorlito?- gritó Darien Chiba desde su carro deportivo rojo.

Serena decidió ignorarlo y siguió corriendo.

Darien chascó la lengua.- ¿Acaso aparte de cabeza de chorlito eres sorda?-

Serena volteó la cara roja de la furia.

-¿Y tú no tienes nada más importante que hacer?-

Darien sonrió con satisfacción. Le encantaba molestarla.- Precisamente hoy llego temprano. Al contrario que tu.-

Serena no contestó pero escasos minutos después el aire comenzó a faltarle y decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque de pronto le salieran alas y pudiera volar llegaría tarde al colegio. Y para colmo, el "idiota" seguía allí.

-¿Cansada cabeza de…?-

-¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Me tienes harta!- gritó Serena roja de la furia. Él lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

La rubia siguió caminando a paso rápido pero Darien la seguía aún en su auto.

-¿No te puedes largar?- le dijo Serena apretando los dientes.

-Este es un país libre. Puedo estar donde yo quiera.-respondió el chico muy calmado.

-Eres un idiota.- le dijo serena.

-Y tu una niña mimada.-

-¡Tú ni me conoces!- le gritó Serena deteniéndose y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Pues tu menos.- le respondió Darien con una media sonrisa y que hizo enojar aún más a Serena. Los asuntos de la disco, la borrachera y Seiya se habían ido por la borda.

Ahora ése chico de ojos azul noche y cabellos negros era dueño de sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Eres un patán amargado.-

-Y tú una gritona. No sé cómo conseguiste novio con esa actitud.-

Serena se infló del coraje.

-¡Bunny!- oyó que gritaron su nombre y vio como una camioneta gris se acercaba a los lejos. Ese grito era inconfundiblemente de Mina en la camioneta de Yaten.

Y de pronto sintió un terror tan grande que el "idiota" parecía la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

-Te tomo la palabra.- dijo la rubia y sin que Darien pudiera hacer algo Serena entró al coche y le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Qué haces…?-preguntaba el chico estupefacto.

-Arranca.- le ordenó la rubia. Darien se rió.

-En tus sueños.-

-¡Que arranques!- le gritó Serena y a el moreno le quedó de otra más que hacerlo.

Tras ver como dejaban atrás la camioneta gris Serena soltó un fuerte suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento.

Darien la miraba perplejo.

-Por favor.- le dijo Serena señalando el parabrisas.- Mira el camino, no quiero que me termines matando.-

Darien frunció el ceño.- ¿Quién te crees para meterte así en mi auto?-

Serena soltó una risa irónica.- Me la debes, por patán.-

Darien soltó una carcajada parecida a la de ella. La chica lo miró.- Pues entonces pensaré en cómo cobrarme esta.-

-Solo cállate y llévame a la escuela.-

-Oh, Oh, Oh creo que la cabeza de chorlito se ha enojado, qué novedad.- rió Darien algo que molestó a Serena quien apretó los puños.

-No te rompo la cara porque estás manejando.- espetó la rubia.- eres insoportable. No sé qué hago aquí contigo.-

-Créeme que nadie te invitó.-

Tras eso se miraron el uno al otro. Darien fue el primero en perder el contacto visual.

-Tienes razón.- Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida.- No me gustaría morir contigo.-

A Serena no le quedó más que soltar un grito de frustración ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Darien.

Algo que sabía, odiaría el resto de su vida.

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos en silencio. Darien la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa en la cara. Serena quería tratar de borrársela con un golpe pero respiraba rápidamente tratando de no hacerlo, estaba en riesgo su vida. Pobre de ella, tal vez terminaba traumada.

-Cabeza de chorlito, ¿no crees que traes la falda muy corta?- preguntó Darien observando las blancas piernas de Serena. La chica colocó rápidamente su mochila sobre ellas.

-¡Pervertido!-gritó y Darien con una sola mano al volante le tapó la boca con la otra y apagó el carro.

-Mira cabeza de chorlito.- Darien se giró a ella y por primera vez la rubia pudo observar lo grande y apuesto que era, cosa que aunque no lo quería admitir la intimidó un poco. Solo un poco. _Muy poquito_, pensaba.- Puede que no me soportes, pero tú sola entraste a mi auto, así que de favor trata de no hacer que piensen que te estoy violando.-

Serena, que se había pegado a la puerta asintió lentamente. Darien se acomodó en su asiento y Serena se volvió a sentar bien.

Serena se quedó callada unos segundos.- Pero eso no te da permiso a criticar mi uniforme.-

-Era solo una observación, cómo quieres que uno no mire si la llevas tan corta, no es que tus piernas sean atractivas cabeza de chorlito.-

Serena se puso roja del coraje y casi le estampa la mochila en la cabeza.

-Por cierto.- Darien volvió a reír.- Haruka y Michiru me dijeron de tu estadía en la disco. No me la podía creer.-

Ahora Serena pasó del rojo al blanco cosa que Darien pasó desapercibido.

-¿Te…te contaron?- murmuró Serena sintiéndose chiquita.

-Si…-y volvió a reír. Serena quería que se la tragara la tierra. De entre todas las personas, él tenía que enterarse, ahora la iba a tachar de borracha y estaría marcada de por vida. Él lo divulgaría por la escuela y no sólo él la molestaría sino todos y Seiya, qué diría él de ella.

-No puedo creer que dejaran entrar a un bebé en un lugar tan maduro, como que no pegas allí con tus gritos.-volvió a hablar Darien riéndose.

Y para sorpresa del moreno, Serena suspiró aliviada, él esperaba más gritos y más adjetivos hacia su persona, pero la chica de pronto sonrió con alegría.

Por suerte, Haruka y Michiru no habían roto su promesa, el "idiota" no sabía nada.

-¿No vas a gritar cabeza de chorlito?- preguntó Darien volteándola a ver.

-Primera.- gruñó Serena.- ¡Te estás pasando de la escuela!- Darien miró hacia su lado y frenó con violencia. Las llantas rechinaron.- Segunda: No me llames así y Tercera: ¡Hasta nunca!-

Y salió del carro como un adefesio.

Tas el portazo que había pegado Serena todos los estudiantes que llegaban a la preparatoria voltearon a verla. Para eso Darien saca su cabeza del carro.

-¡De nada cabeza de chorlito, yo también te voy a extrañar!-

Si las orejas pudieran sacar humo debido al grado de rojo que adoptaran, las de Serena hubieran echado mucho. Serena caminó entre los grupos murmurantes.

Las llantas rechinaron avisándole que Darien alias "idiota" se había marchado.

-¡Bunny!- gritó Akane en la multitud acercándose a ella. Serena se sentía morir.

-Hola.- saludó Serena sin mucho ánimo, aún irritada por culpa del "idiota".

Akane muy sonriente le dijo.- Pero Bunny, que hombre te conseguiste. Está buenísimo.-

Ahora sí saldría humo de sus orejas.

-¿Sabes Akane? Adiós.- y la rubia se fue dejando a Akane muy confundida pero aún así feliz.

-Creo que perdí una apuesta. Qué lastima, Seiya ya no es buen negocio.-dijo Akane a Yumiko quien llegaba apresurada a clases.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica confundida.

Akane soltó un gritito de frustración.- Ya te lo cuento todo…-

--------------------------------

Serena subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y para alivio suyo el maestro iba detrás de ella.

-Buenos días Tsukino.-

-Buenos días Profesor Juárez.-

-¿Lista para el examen?-

A Serena casi se le cae la mandíbula.

Para su desgracia, ese día había un examen de matemáticas del cual se había olvidado. ¿Acaso algo más podría salir mal y volver más asquerosa su vida?

Esa misma tarde lo podría comprobar.

**Notas de la autora: **Espero les haya gustado este chap. Ahora sí, las pariciones serán muy frecuentes, creo yo cada capítulo hasta el final del mismo. Espero sus r/r. Y deséenme suerte en mi examen de la Uni, ¡Lo hago el sábado 24!

**Laura**: Espero no me mates porque si era broma. Sorry.

**Dianazul**: Que bien que no te la creíste del todo, no sabes cuantas veces me cortaron la cabeza ese día. ¿Qué me tardo? ¿Yooooo? ¡Nunca! y sobre tu encuentro Seiya/Darien por ahí va la cosa pero diferente, ay ya verás como se entremezclan sus vidas.

**Yo:** Grax. Espero te haya gustado.

**Isabel:** Grax por el r/r. Y bueno, Lita era la mejor opción peor cuando uno se enamora comete locuras y eso es lo que está haciendo Serena.

**Lorena**: Grax por el r/r y a ver que hacemos con Seiya.

**Miara Makisan**: Grax por el r/r. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Bueno, el nerviosismo de Serena le hizo perder la cuenta y si, sé que Darien es indispensable peor ya aparecerá mucho más, tanto que se van a asquear de él (¡nunca!)

GinnyPotterW

18-feb-2007


	10. reportandome

**REPORTANDOME**

Bien, ya se que este no es un capítulo, peor porfa léanlo.

Este es un aviso para todos mis fics, he estado "desaparecida" por varios meses, en diferentes intervalos y bueno, no había visto necesario poner este aviso pero dado a los r/r donde me piden que no abandone la historia o que actualice rápido, pues creo conveniente avisarles que no he muerto y que no pienso hacerlo jeje.

¿La razón de la espera? Bueno, algo compleja, pero ahí les va. De cajón la inspiración, si hubiera inspiración pues las cosas saldrían rápido en poco tiempo, pero últimamente he estado más que estresada: ocupada. Soy junior, o sea, este es mi último año de prepa (de hecho, ¡mis últimas tres semanas!) he estado desde Febrero con los asuntos de la Universidad y de qué mendiga carrera estudiaré, pero evitándome todos los dramas que estoy viviendo, pues es eso.

Últimamente he viajado mucho, aparte de que entré a un curso para entrar a la Uni, exámenes parciales, trabajos, tareas, etc., ¡Hasta dejé mis clases de inglés para dedicarme a la escuela! (no saben lo mucho que me costó, tan solo me quedarían dos meses para acabarlo, pero ahora, me restan tres) Pero bueno, eso fue en los pasados meses, ahorita ya presenté mis parciales y presenté mi examen de la Uni (que espero pasar, solo hay 13 de probabilidad que quede :&)

Pero ahora, pues se vienen los finales, de hecho, ya me encuentro estudiando para un examen que casi, casi es la Biblia (o sea, es mucho) y bueno, solo avisarles que pues me tardaré un poquitín más, espero que ya para el 14 de Junio me encuentre escribiendo en los fics. Así que porfa, solo les pido paciencia…paciencia, no dejaré los fics ni nada por el estilo, las ideas siguen ahí y no se van a ir y las ganas tmb.

Así que paciencia…he pasado por una crisis existencial, aunque bueno, me estoy preparando para otra pero ya la enfrentaré cuando se presente (¿estudiar fuera…o en mi ciudad? ¿Ser estudiante, ama de casa, cocinara? O ¿vivir con comodidades en mi casita, con mi mamita? Jajaja ¡qué difícil!)

Bss para todos, muchas grax por su interés, vale 1000, y créanme que los tengo muy, muy presentes. ¡Ya no me hagan sentir culpable!

GinnyPotterW

29-Mayo-2007

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	11. Mi Peor Dia

Sorry por la espera pero bueno, ya se los he explicado. Espero este chap les guste, ¡ya el 10! Y yo que quería hacer un fic corto, en fin. Disculpen si faltan acentos, mi botón "acento" se descompuso y eso de estar usando ALT es cansado ya que no marca todos los errores. Y bueno, solo decirles que QUEDE EN LA UNI jejejeje con ustedes la utura Lic. En admón. De Negocios Internacionales (por cierto…me mudo.)

Capítulo 10

**MI PEOR DÍA**

Serena salió el salón un tanto despeinada y es que después de haber un fatídico examen de matemáticas de dos horas, y soportar otras cuantas a la de Química no había sido un gran comienzo de día.

-No puede empeorar…-trató de convencerse.

Miró a su derecha y observó que Rei se acercaba lentamente hacia ella junto con Ami (quien por supuesto no se había agobiado nada con el examen). Serena trató de sonreírles y demasiado cansada para sentir pánico se sentó en una banca.

-¡Hola Serena!- la saludó Rei con un beso en ambas mejillas mientras Ami la saludó solo con la mano.

-Hola…-murmuró Serena con desgana.

Rei la miró un poco alarmada.- Te ves fatal mujer… ¿Seiya te dejó?-

Serena miró con odio a Rei mientras el timbre de salida a receso sonaba.

-Cállate Rei, no digas estupideces.-

-¡Oh!- exclamó Rei con algo de burla.- La princesa se enojó.-

-No estoy de humor Rei.-espetó Serena con cara de muy malos amigos.

Rei rodó los ojos y miró a Ami.- ¿Por qué me miras así?-

Ami sin poder creérselo alzó una de sus cejas.- ¿Así cómo?-

-¡Así!- exclamó Rei un tanto alterada y se paró del lado de Serena.- Siempre crees saberlo todo…-

Y tras eso se alejó visiblemente enojada.

Serena vio cómo Rei desaparecía por las escaleras y suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Mala noche?- preguntó Ami paciente mientras tomaba una mano de Serena y la encaminaba hacia la cafetería.

Serena negó con la cabeza sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

-Mal fin de semana.-

Ami suspiró mientras con sus manos arreglaba un poco el cabello de Serena.

-Ayer me quedé esperándote en casa.- Serena la miró sin comprender.- Para el examen de matemáticas…ayer estuvo Seiya conmigo y nunca llegaste.- Serena bajó al mirada.- ¿sucedió algo?-

-Lo olvidé….lo olvidé por completo.- habló Serena sintiéndose de pronto feliz.- Con razón Seiya no me habló ayer… ¡que tonta soy!-

Ami miró de reojo a su amiga.- Pues ayer parecía enojado contigo, aunque como es lógico, no quiso decirme nada…-

Y Serena tuvo de nuevo esas ganas de vomitar.- Por favor Ami…-

-Y.- agregó la peliazul.- Akane tampoco está muy contenta, me habló de algo que iba más o menos como que los habías dejado plantados en una disco, lo cual se me hace extraño porque Seiya me juró y perjuró que tenías una gripe horrible.-

Serena desvió la mirada mientras sentía sus ojos enrojecer.

-¿Qué te hizo Seiya?- preguntó una Amy enojada. Serena no la miró y se quedó en silencio.- Serena…sabes que puedes contármelo.-

-Seiya no me ha hecho nada…-susurró Serena.

-Pues no parece así.-espetó Ami deteniendo su paso.- No parece que hayas estado enferma. ¿Cómo les fue en su aniversario?- Serena no contestó nada. No salían palabras de su boca.- Ya veo…-

-No veas nada Ami.- dijo Serena crudamente.- No necesito que me des terapia.-

Ami volvió a suspirar exasperando a Serena.- Bien, si no me quieres contar nada, respetaré tu decisión, pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?-

-No será necesario, gracias. Seiya es el mejor novio del mundo…-

-Claro.- dijo Ami tomándola a loca.

Serena de pronto sonrió.- ¿y cómo te fue con Taiki? Me dijeron que se la pasaron estudiando toda la noche.-

Ami se sonrojó un poco pero sin mirar a Serena dijo.- No pienso hablar contigo de esto Serena.-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Serena sorprendida.

-No te voy a contar nada.- espetó Ami miándola esta vez.- Créeme, puedo manejar esta situación yo sola.-

Serena abrió la boca sorprendida.- No me dejarás con la intriga.-

Ami sonrió con malicia.- Claro que si…hasta que decidas ser un poco más madura y enfrentar que Seiya fue un asco el día de su aniversario.

-Hablaste con Akane.-sentenció Serena quedándose helada.

-Con Yumiko.- aclaró Ami.- Y la verdad Serena, no se cómo aguantas todo esto…-

Serena bufo.- Seiya me pregunto si quería ir con el y le dije que no…-

-Si, ya me imagino la escena.- dijo desdeñosamente Ami.- "Esto en verdad me hace feliz" y tu diciéndole…"Esta bien"-

-Cállate Ami.- sentencio Serena y luego rió maliciosamente.- Bien, ahora que sabes la verdad según tu, ¿que hiciste con Taiki toda la noche?-

-Primera: no fue toda la noche, Segunda: No te importa.-

Serena abrió la boca indignada y Ami hablo.- Seiya me estuvo hostigando ayer con lo mismo, estoy harta de todo eso. ¿Acaso no entienden que solo somos amigos?-

-Pues al parecer Taiki quiere algo más- dijo Mina colgándose del cuello de ambas.

Serena comenzó a reírse y Ami desvió la mirada y murmuro algo que sonó como un "nada que ver".

Las tres llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en la planta alta.

-¿Dónde esta Rei?- pregunto Mina.- No la he visto.

-Por ahí.- contesto Serena vagamente.

Las chicas observaron el lugar en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos hasta que casi corriendo se acerco una chica de cabellos muy largos y negros del grupo de Serena.

-Sere.- hablo la chica mientras les sonreía a las otras, Mina seguía con su vista hacia un lado.

-¿Sucede algo Hakari?- pregunto extrañada Serena.

-Bueno.- la chica comenzó a reír tontamente.- Es que corre un rumor…y quería saber si es cierto…-

-¿Rumor?- pregunto Ami extrañada.- ¿Qué rumor?-

-Que terminaste con Seiya porque te dejo plantada en su aniversario y que ahora sales con ese chico de la universidad…Alex Chiba.-

Mina volteo la mirada interesada mientras Ami abría la boca sin poder creérselo. Serena estaba en shock.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto Serena escandalizada.

-Oh.- dijo la chica de pronto algo emocionada.- Es un rumor demasiado fuerte y yo quiero saber si…-

-¡Quien lo dijo!- exclamo Mina exasperada haciendo que Hakari se sobresaltara.

-Kahori Takewachi. Pero… ¿es verdad que terminaste con Seiya y andas con Alex Chiba?-

Mina abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.- ¿El guapo del otro día?-

-Su nombre es Darien.- dijo enfadada Serena.- Pero yo…-

-¡Entonces es verdad!- exclamo la chica escandalosamente y salio tan rápido como llego.

-¡Pero yo no salgo con el!- exclamo Serena escandalizada.- ¡Todo por culpa de ese idiota!-

Ami tosió disimulando su risa. Serena la miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Ami?-

-Mas bien, preguntar.- dijo la peliazul.- ¿Has visto a Darien Chiba de nuevo?-

Serena enrojeció un poco y Mina grito:

-¡Lo has visto! ¡Que emoción!-

-Nada de eso…-dijo Serena.- Es que las circunstancias…- y de pronto callo, porque se había subido al carro de Darien solo por huir de Mina.

Pero al parecer la rubia había caído en cuenta de algo.- Fue cuando te hable… ¿ese carro era de el?-

Serena solo asintió.

-¡Vaya que buen carro!-

-Lo se.- murmuro Serena.- Pero eso no le quita lo idiota. ¿Pueden creer que cuestiono el largo de mi falda? ¡Esta loco!-

-Y ahora creen que es tu novio.-aporto Ami.

-Maldita Kahori, con razón es la mas chismosa de la escuela, ¿acaso no tiene vida?- dijo Serena.

-Su vida son los chismes.-dijo Ami.

-Y éste esta muy bueno, ya quiero ver la cara de Seiya.- rió Ami y Serena comenzó a asustarse. Si seiya se enteraba, ¿se enojaría?

--------------------------------

Las horas siguieron pasando y ya iban 30 personas que le preguntaban a Serena si era verdad que había terminado con el guapísimo de Seiya Kou. Pero lo que mas le alarmaba a Serena no era el simple hecho de que se rumoraba eso, pues sabía que era mentira, pero si le preocupaba el que Seiya no hubiera ido a hablar con ella.

Pero cada vez que pensaba en Seiya le daba pánico. No lo había visto desde el día de su aniversario y para colmo medio mundo ya sabía que había preferido ir con una tal Matsuki que con ella.

Cuando las clases terminaron, serena fue un de las primeras en salir. No quería ver a Seiya y tampoco quería ser alcanzada por Ami o por alguna de las chicas así que apresuro el paso para salir de la escuela.

Las calles estaban casi vacías lo cual le permitía escuchar sus propios pensamientos o simplemente estar en silencio.

Serena alzo su mirada y al otro lado de la calle vio a Lita acompañada de un chico que se le hizo muy familiar. Un chico de cabellos oscuros, muy guapo.

-No puedo creerlo…- murmuro la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

Casi sin fijarse atravesó la calle y se camino con prisa hacia Lita quien venia riendo observando a Darien quien traía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¡Aléjate de el!- grito Serena y la risa de lita se paralizo. Darien solo volteo confundido.

-¿Qué haces gritando en la calle cabeza de chorlito? Creí que eras demasiado fresa para esas cosas.-

Serena lo ignoro y jalo a Lita del brazo.- Aléjate de el, lo único que hace es arruinar vidas…-

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Darien extrañado de la expresión de Lita.

-Claro que me conoce, soy su amiga…-sentencio Serena.- Y tu Lita, vienes conmigo.-

-No Serena.- dijo Lita fuerte y claro.- No voy a ningún lado contigo.-

-¿Eres tu?- pregunto Darien sorprendido.- ¿Es ella?- le pregunto a Lita quien asintió con la cabeza y la mirada gacha.

Serena miro a Lita confundida.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Darien.

-Se lo conté todo Serena…-

-¡Que!- exclamo la chica.- Tu no puedes estar contándole tus cosas a todo el mundo y mucho menos a el, es una mala influencia…es mucho mayor y…-

-El es mi amigo.- dijo Lita secamente.- Algo que tu dejaste de ser.-

Serena abrió la boca un poco ofendida y se tallo las manos desesperada.- No sabes lo que dices, solo tuvimos una discusión y…-

-¿Y que con Andrew?- pregunto Lita. Darien solo se cruzo de brazos decidiendo no participar en esto.

Serena frunció el ceño un poco confundida.- Sabes lo que dice Seiya de esto y yo no…-

Lita rió sarcásticamente.- Sabes que mientras estés con el no podremos volver a ser las mismas de antes…-

-¡Es que tu no entiendes!- grito Serena y después trato de tranquilizarse.- Andrew no tiene futuro él no…-

-¿Y Seiya lo tiene?- pregunto Lita furiosa.

-No metas a Seiya en esto…-declaro Serena enojada.

-El tiene que ver en todo esto Serena…si tu no lo entiendes hazme el favor de no meterte en mi vida.-dijo Lita.

-No puedes pedirme eso…soy tu amiga.-

-Eras.- sentencio Lita.- Te quise y te acepte tal cual eras, pero si tu no haces lo mismo para conmigo yo no puedo seguir con esta amistad, ya lo habíamos hablado.-

-Pero siempre volvías…-

-Me canse Serena…Seiya ejerce sobre ti un poder que raya en la locura…-

-¡No lo metas a él!- grito de nuevo Serena.- Eso que dices es mentira.-

-Entonces vete…Serena.- sentencio Darien.

Serena lo miro con odio.- Tu no te metas en lo que no te importa…-

-Vete…-dijo Lita.- Vete Serena.-

-Lita…-susurro Serena.- No pienso irme hasta que…-

-Mira cabeza de chorlito.- Darien se acerco bruscamente a Serena y la tomo de los brazos y la giro hacia una vitrina.- ¿Crees que por ser un lugar caro y elegante es mejor? ¿Qué porque tus amigos son populares quiere decir que te estiman?-

-¡Suéltame!- grito Serena tratando de safarse pero Darien la sujeto con mas fuerza.

-Cállate y escucha.- sentencio Darien.- ¿Crees que por no tener camionetas y grandes casas no tienen algo que ofrecerte?- la jaló hacia otra vitrina.- ¿Qué no ves que no importa el lugar que sea mientras te rodeen personas de confianza y que en verdad te estimen, como ellos? Por Dios, eres joven… ¿prefieres la frivolidad que a la diversión? No seas tonta Serena. No importa el lugar donde estés mientras estés con amigos…de verdad.-

Darien poco a poco soltó a Serena quien sintió cómo sus ojos se aguaban a cada palabra sin saber por qué. Darien la miró un poco asustado.

-Lo siento…yo no...-

Serena se volteo hacia Lita y con una rabia que no supo de donde vino dijo.

-Haz escogido.- y sin olvidar mandarle una mirada de odio a Darien continuó su camino a casa.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- pregunto Lita un poco alterada.

-No sé…creo que me pase con ella.-dijo Darien aun viendo hacia donde se había ido la rubia.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien.-dijo Lita palmeando el hombro de Darien.- siempre se le resbala todo.-

----------------------------

Serena dobló al final de la calle y comenzó a llorar con fuerza sintiendo cómo un nuevo en la garganta se le desgarraba a cada sollozo.

-¿Por qué me afectó tanto?- se pregunto entre gemidos.- ¡Te odio! Solo regresaste a arruinar mi vida…te odio.-

Pero a pesar de haber llegado a su casa y haber comido media caja de chocolates y haber llorado todo un río, las palabras de Darien aun seguían dándole vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Y eso le dejaba todavía un asunto pendiente…Seiya.

Cuando dieron las 4 de la tarde se apresuro a alistarse con pantalón de mezclilla una coqueta blusa en color rosa y zapatillas del mismo color, maquillaje algo abundante y salio de su casa sin siquiera despedirse.

Tomó el carro de su padre y salió directo hacia sus clases de modelaje. Ya se le había hecho tarde.

El lugar era precioso. Se trataba de una casa inmensa de color crema. El portero le abrió y estacionó su carro y a prisa entró a la casa.

-Disculpe señorita, hoy se me hizo tarde.- se excusó Serena nada mas al llegar.

Una mujer alta de cabellos castaños y porte elegante la miro escrutadoramente.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir Serena, sabes que dentro de dos semanas será la pasarela, debemos tener todo listo.-

-Lo se y lo siento.-se disculpo la rubia.

La mujer se acercó a un gran perchero, el lugar estaba lleno de espejos y había varias muchachas probándose vestidos y otras tomando medidas y haciendo ajustes, comenzó a buscar entre los vestidos y miro a Serena.

-¿Has estado llorando?- pregunto haciendo que Serena enrojeciera un poco.

-Eh…si.-

-Pues olvídate de todos tus problemas querida, porque ni el mejor maquillaje te quitará esas horribles bolsas que traes en los ojos.-

Serena sintió.

-Bien, pruébate este, si te queda grande vas con Sakura para que lo ajuste.-

Serena sintió y lo tomó. El vestido era rosa strapless ceñido al cuerpo de falda corta abultada.

Serena se metió al vestidor y salio con el vestido puesto muy incomoda y se acerco a un espejo.

-¡No, no!- grito la señora mientras se acercaba corriendo a Serena.- ¡Quítate eso ya! ¡Pero que imprudente! Es una marca demasiado cara y tela muy fina para que lo rompas.-

Serena rápidamente se metió al vestido más cercano a quitárselo y salio con una bata puesta mientras la mujer le arrebataba el vestido y lo verificaba.

-¿Pero que has estado comiendo mujer? ¿Comida rápida, chocolates?-

-No, nada de eso.- dijo Serena verdaderamente asustada y recordó con arrepentimiento la media caja de chocolates que recién se había comido.

La mujer bufó.- Mira Serena, una cosa es reducir vestidos porque me parece que me estoy dirigiendo a una modelo, no a un elefante, pero estos diseños son exclusivos y especiales para talla 4, yo creí que tu…-

-¡Y lo soy! No se por qué…-

La mujer tomó de un hombro a Serena.- Mira querida, eres una buena modelo pero si no estas en tu talla en una semana tendré que prescindir de ti y…bueno, lo siento.-

-Pero…- Serena respiro con frustración.- Estaré lista en una semana. Por lo menos entre en él…-

-Trata que para la próxima no estés a punto de romperlo…recuerda: diseños únicos.-

-Tratare de recordarlo-dijo Serena retirándose a cambiar para así poder irse del lugar.

¿Qué más podría pasarle hoy? Se preguntó Serena. Ya no quería saber más.

**Notas de la autora**: ¿Les gusto? Espero y si, ya lo último lo hice más aprisa porque quería actualizar, tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Muchas grax por sus r/r son lo máximo, grax por estos más de 100 r/r, se les agradece.

El próximo chap (porque ya lo tengo resumido) se llamará **"COMIDA DE CONEJOS" **espérenlo.

KIRA MOON: Grax por tu r/r y la suerte, ¡si sirvió! Me alegra que te haya gustado y si, bueno, si voy a publicar algo, tiene que ser lo suficientemente loco para entretenerme yo misma y bueno, ya veremos que hacemos con Seiya jaja, ¡no falta mucho!

Alex: Grax por tu r/r, espero te haya gustado.

Tanita Love: Grax por el r/r y si, bueno, supongo que no será la única "salvada" jejeje pero es que ¿acaso mi fic es tan predecible? Nah espero este te haya gustado y aprovecho, ¿Qué piensas que tu no actualizas? Si yo ya lo hice quiere decir que estás grave, no es cierto, espero tu actualización.

Lorena: Grax por el r/r y bueno veras mas de estos "tigres" solo pido paciencia, las cosas van lentas pero seguras, espero te haya gustado.

Erill: Grax por el r/r ¿te caía mal Darien? Al menos me alegra que mi versión te sea agradable, jaja espero este chap te haya gustado.

Miara Makisan: ¡Grax por el r/r! me alegra que te haya gustado jeje y bueno, su mama no esta de acuerdo con el novio que tiene y bueno, Sammy lo hace solo por molestarla. Y bueno, eso de "famoso" claro que si, los rumores solo empezaron, espero este chap te haya gustado, cuídate mucho, chao.

_GinnyPotterW_

27-junio-2006


	12. Mi Nuevo No Novio

Holaaaa¿hay alguien allí¡espero si! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, juro que no fue mi intención, pero ya había advertido que esto podía pasar (buee, siempre pasa, peor por mi falta de PC fue peor). Pero bueno¡Feliz año a todos! Espero este año esté colmado de bendiciones y proyectos en su vida y por qué no, actualizaciones jeje.

Bueno, últimamente mis pronósticos no salieron como quería, se suponía que este chap se llamaría "Comida de Conejos" pero ya será el que sigue, espero les guste y dejen muxos r/r

**MI NUEVO NO "NOVIO"**

Serena salió del lugar muy abatida, ni siquiera se despidió de sus compañeras de su clase de modelaje, simplemente salió de allí sin decir palabra alguna.

Caminó de regreso a casa y entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo, vio a su madre en la cocina mientras limpiaba pero solo se limitó a verla de reojo tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-Serena¿Eres tu?-

Serena suspiró resignada y apoyó por completo sus pies en el suelo.

-Si mamá.- dijo Serena con cansancio quedándose de pie en la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Ikuko se volteó a verla y Serena le sonrió mientras ponía la cara más feliz que en ese momento podía poner.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ikuko con mirada escrutadora.

-Si mamá … ¿que me podría pasar?-

Ikuko frunció ligeramente el ceño y sacó de la bolsa de su delantal varias envolturas de chocolate vacías.

En ese momento Serena sintió un balde de agua fría caerle justo en la nuca. Pasó su mirada de las manos de Ikuko a los ojos de la misma.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó su madre con preocupación acercándose a la rubia.

-¿Entraste a mi cuarto?- preguntó Serena ya con lagrimas en los ojos del coraje.

-Por supuesto que entré a tu cuarto niña … necesitaba urgente una limpieza con tantas …-

-¡No tienes ningún derecho!- gritó Serena mientras corría hasta su cuarto encontrándolo notablemente más despejado.- ¡Mis cosas¿Qué les has hecho?-

Ikuko que había corrido tras ella miró con desesperación a Serena.-Solo tiré algunas cosas que ya no servían …-

-Pero …-Serena ya estaba llorando e intentó de nuevo salir corriendo pero Ikuko la detuvo.-¡Suéltame!-

Ikuko sin embargo la sujeto con más fuerza, cerró la puerta con su pie y la sentó en su cama.- Por favor Serena, estás actuando como una niña de 3 años-

-Es que… Quiero mis cosas de vuelta.-

-Solo es basura.- espetó Ikuko.

-La quiero de vuelta.- Sentenció Serena mirando seriamente a su madre. Ikuko suspiró.

-Ya no están en la casa.-

Serena cerró los ojos por un momento y miró a su madre con odio.

-¡No me mires así!¡Era solo basura!-

-¡Eran regalos de Seiya!-

Ikuko suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Ya tenías demasiados Serena, y no quiero que me reniegues sobre ello.- Serena la miró con enfado para después desviar la mirada.- Lo que me interesa …-Serena sintió de pronto pánico.- Es que significan todas esas envolturas de chocolates … hija¿tienes problemas?-

Serena guardó silencio por un momento y negó con la cabeza.

Ikuko hizo una mueca de no creerle nada que Serena no notó.- ¿Y los chocolates …?

-No me los comí todos de una sola.- mintió Serena.- solo que… dejé tiradas las envolturas.-

-No me importa si te comes toda la caja o toda la tienda.- dijo Ikuko en un susurro.- Me preocupa que después los vomites.-

-No he vomitado nada.-mintió de nuevo la rubia.

Ikuko solo miró como su hija desviaba la mirada y tras acariciarle suavemente la cabeza se retiró de la habitación.

Serena al escuchar los pasos de su madre escaleras abajo suspiró y aunque ya no estaba llorando, nuevas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Seiya aún no la había buscado. Ya habían pasado muchos días.

--------------------

Pronto llegó un nuevo día de clases y el vacío que Serena sentía aún o se iba. Esa mañana no se preocupó en esperar a Seiya fuera de su casa sino que sin decir más que un "adiós" a su familia salió de su casa directo a la escuela.

En el trayecto no se encontró a nadie conocido, lo cual agradeció mucho, aunque muy dentro de sí guardaba la esperanza de que seiya apareciera. Y sin embargo, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer su mayor pesar no era el desinterés de Seiya, sino que las palabras que Darien Chiba le había dicho el día anterior aún estaban muy presentes en su cabeza.

¿Sería verdad todo lo que le había dicho?

-¡por supuesto que no!- susurró al rubia. Aunque en realidad comenzaba a dudar de todo.

Del amor de Seiya.

De sus amigos.

De la vida de soberbia que llevaba.

Al doblar la esquina vio la entrada a su escuela, por primera vez había llegado temprano sin necesidad de automóvil o de correr para no quedarse fuera.

-¡Ey Serena!- escuchó la rubia que le gritaba una muchacha desde lo lejos.- ¡Te llamo al rato!- terminó por gritar la chica simulando un teléfono con sus manos.

Serena asintió con la cabeza apenas mirandola, no quería hablar con ella, por supuesto que no.

En su camino a la entrada de su escuela mucha gente te le quedaba viendo más de lo habitual, y muchas de ellas no la miraban para saludarla, sino que empezaban a cuchichear entre ellas, cosa que molestaba a Serena cada vez más.

Los susurros cada vez se hacían más y más notorios logrando exasperar a Serena que de por sí no estaba de humor.

Desde lo lejos Ami se acercó con prisa a Serena y la tomó del brazo dirigiéndose a su clase.

-¿Tan temprano Sere?- preguntó al peliazul con naturalidad.

Serena solo frunció el ceño viendo como la gene cuchicheaba y algunos de ellos (sobre todo grupos de chicas) se paraban a verla.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Ami solo la miró suspirando.

-Acompáñame- se limitó a decir la chica y la encaminó hacia el gimnasio.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó Serena al ver que se alejaban de la preparatoria hacia la zona Universitaria.

-A un lugar neutral.- dijo Ami.- Al gimnasio.-

-¡Llegarás tarde a clase!- exclamó Serena sorprendida.

Ami se echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Que se puede hacer. Te conozco Serena y se que todo esto para ti es delicado, así que invertiré un poco del tiempo de la clase en esto.-

-¿Que puede ser tan importante para que…?-

-Tú.- interrumpió Ami a Serena.

Serena alzó las cejas sin creérselo.

-No seas despectiva Serena.- dijo Ami comprensiva.

-Solo dímelo aquí, estamos lo suficientemente lejos.-

Ami se detuvo y miró a los alrededores. Estaban paradas justo a lado de una de las jardineras de la Universidad.

-Es sobre Darien Chiba.- espetó ami sin dejar de notar el cambio en la expresión de Serena.

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con él. No debemos llegar tarde a clase.- dijo Serena con intencione de encaminarse hacia el salón de clases.

-Si te relacionan con él, creo que debe de interesarte. Y no solo lo piensa Kahori Takewachi sino toda la escuela.-

-¿QUE?- gritó Serena girándose hacia su amiga.

-¡dormiste bien?- preguntó Ami de pronto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Serena sin entender bien el cambio de tema.-Si ¿por?-

-Lita me contó lo que Darien te dijo.-

-¿Ahora es Darien¿desde cuando?- preguntó Serena contrariada y sintiéndose traicionada.

Ami no sabía ya como reaccionar, era obvio que a su amiga el joven Chiba la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Desde el momento en que sus padres le pusieron ese nombre, Serena. No busques tres píes al gato, por favor. Lita me dijo que te vio muy afectada y que me asegurara que estuvieras …-

-¿Bien?- rió Serena.- ¿sabes Ami? No quiero saber que dijo Lita, ni que piensa y mucho menos que hizo el troglodita ese.-

-Entonces que no te sorprenda si media escuela te pregunta si andas con él.-dijo Ami haciendo que Serena se detuviera.- Y mucho menos si te opas con Seiya y te reclama el haber llegado el otro día en el carro de Darien Chiba.-

Serena apretó los labios.- ¿Cómo supo?-

Ami suspiró.- Ay Serena, es obvio … todo en esta escuela se sabe.-

-Pues Seiya no tiene nada que reclamarme, él se lo ha buscado.- dijo Serena para su sorpresa y la de Ami.

La peli azul se había quedado sin palabras.

-Me alegra que pienses así Serena.-dijo Ami sin creer aún lo que había escuchado.

Serena emprendió su camino a clases aún sin entender de dónde habían venido aquellas palabras. Simplemente habían salido.

------

Tal y como había dicho Ami, el día transcurrió entre cuchicheos y el hostigamiento hacia Serena. Que si Seiya la había cortado, que si se habían peleado y que cómo había conocido a Darien Chiba.

La cabeza de la rubia estaba a punto de explotar, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sus pensamientos eran cada vez más inverosímiles.

Su cabeza pasaba desde Seiya, Ami, Lita y la perorata de Darien aún la seguía dejando aturdida.

Fue entonces, recordando una y otra vez las crueles palabras del moreno, que se vio rodeada por una gran multitud.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Serena algo asustada a nadie en especial.

-Eso mismo me preguntaba.- respondió una voz masculina.

Serena no supo por qué en ese momento se sintió estremecer y trató de no voltearlo a ver, en su lugar miró entre la multitud en busca de Seiya.

Pero el ruido del lugar, antes sin sentido para sus oídos, comenzó a tomarlo y múltiples murmullos, que pronto se daría cuenta eran preguntas de la multitud, llegaron con toda claridad a sus oídos y los de Darien.

-¿Son novios?-

-¿Seiya te dejó?-

-¡Oh, es una cualquiera!-

-¿Eres Alex Chiba? Eres muy guapo.-

Serena cerró los ojos por un momento y después miró a Darien quien estaba rodeado por un grupo de muchachas escandalosas. Darien trataba de alejarlas de él y así poder escuchar qué tanto le decían. Miró a Michiru y Haruka en busca de ayuda, pero el rubio reía mientras la de cabello aguamarina se decidía a ayudar a Serena.

Así como Darien, Serena se vio en vuelta por la multitud, no alcanzaba a entender nada de lo que le decían, tan solo palabras mezcladas llegaban a sus oídos. Solo alcazaba a entender que todo mundo creía que ella tenía una relación con Darien chiba, mientras que Seiya …

Y todo se volvió pánico. El solo pensamiento de que Seiya se apareciera ahí y creyera que le había sido infiel …

No podría soportarlo. Ver su cara de decepción y dolor. No podría.

-¡A un lado!- se oyó que gritaron y varias chicas que rodeaban a Serena fueron empujadas quitándolas del paso.- Serena, ven conmigo.-

La rubia le sonrió a Michiru aún un poco confundida, miró a su alrededor y vio que media escuela la observaba mientras Michiru al llevaba a la salida.

-¡Haruka!- gritó con Michiru con enojo. El chico respingó.- Ayuda a Darien o …-

No hubo necesidad que la chica terminara su amenaza, pues el rubio corrió hacia Darien quien muy respetuosamente trataba de quitarse a las chicas de encima.

Michiru suspiró.- Esto es la locura … no recuerdo haber sido tan escandalosa en la preparatoria. ¿Serena, estás bien?-

La rubia solo atinó a negar con la cabeza mientras sentía como un frío congelante le invadía el cuerpo y s concentraba en su estomago.

Seiya estaba ahí. Y se dirigía hacia ella.

-Muy bien cabeza de chorlito.-dijo Darien seriamente acercándose a la rubia y Michiru.-Mira el escándalo que haz armado.-

Michiru lo miró con reproche- ¿Serena?-

Pero Serena no contestaba. La respiración se le había cortado. ¿Qué decirle a Seiya¿Cómo explicarle¿Cómo …?

-Oye, cabeza de chorlito.-dijo Darien y se colocó frente a Serena, la rubia alzó su mirada hacia los ojos azul noche del chico y tuvo la sensación e querer golpearlo y salir huyendo al mismo tiempo.- Siento mucho lo del otro día.- Darien tomó su mano y frunció el ceño tenía la impresión de que ese gesto le iba a salir muy caro.- No debía haberte dicho todas esas cosas, no soy quien para … bueno, no soy nadie. ¿Me perdonas?-

Serena solo miraba sus ojos. Por algún extraño motivo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y la mano de Darien tomando la suya. Sintió movimiento a su alrededor y vio como Haruka y Michiru se alejaban del lugar.

Tomó aire, y sintió como si tuviera horas sin respirar. Asintió con la cabeza y a agachó como si estuviera apenada, como si … agitó la cabeza.

-Serena, bombón, te he estado buscando.-

Y tanto Darien como Serena separaron sus manos como si estuvieran haciendo algo prohibido.

-Seiya …- alcanzó a decir la rubia a media voz, parecía que no había hablado en siglos.

Seiya miró con seriedad a Serena que no podía mirarlo por más de dos segundos a los ojos. Después miró a Darien evaluándolo, quien se irguió y miró de la misma forma al chico.

-¿Darien Chiba?- preguntó de pronto Seiya.

-El mismo.-

-Mucho gusto en conocerte.- rió Seiya.- Me han contado que tienes una moto excelente. Yo soy amante de las motos. Seiya Kou.-

Serena alzó la vista y miró a Seiya. No se atrevió a mirar a Darien.

-¿Si?- preguntó Darien sin interés.-Que bien.-

-Deberíamos reunirnos un día de estos nos podríamos llevar muy bien.-dijo un muy excitado Seiya. Serena de pronto sintió pena de él y se regañó mentalmente por el solo hecho de sentirlo.

-Eso estaría bien.- respondió Darien más interesado en las jardineras.

Serena sintió las manos de Seiya en la cintura.- No te he presentado a mi novia. Darien, ella es Serena Tsukino. Serena … él es Darien Chiba. Aunque creo que ya se conocían- dijo Seiya y después sonriente apretó con más fuerza y rudeza a Serena.- No por nada ahora soy el cornudo.-

-Yo no …-

-Luego hablamos.- interrumpió seriamente Seiya sonriendo a Darien.- Luego hablamos.- Unas lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Serena.

-No tienes ni de qué preocuparte.- dijo Darien quien vio cómo lloraba Serena antes de fijar su vista en el novio de la chica quien era una cabeza más bajo que él.- Todo eso que sucedió, los rumores, son pura mentira.-

Seiya sonrió sarcástico.- Lo dejaré pasar por que me caíste bien Chiba. Pero mi querida Serena tendrá que escucharme.- y apretó con más violencia a Serena quien tenía la cabeza gacha mientras más lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Darien chascó al lengua y arrugó el ceño.- No tienes nada que dejar pasar Kou, no sucedió nada.-

Seiya soltó a Serena quien aprovechó a secarse las lágrimas.

Seiya abrió al boca para decir algo, pero después de reírse unos segundos tomó del hombro a Darien.

-He dicho que quedamos bien Darien.- Sonrió Seiya. Darien se hizo a un lado mirándolo sin poder creerse a ese tipo.- Vamonos, bombón.-

-Está llorando.- dijo Darien sacando lo que desde hace rato quería decir.- No piensas siquiera …-

-He dicho.- reiteró Seiya antes de jalar con fuerza a Serena.- Que quedamos bien Darien Chiba.-

Darien tomó el otro brazo de Serena. A chica lo miró con los ojos rojos.

-Él es mi novio y …-

Darien no quiso escuchar más: la soltó y dándoles la espalda se reunió con Haruka y Michiru.

----------

Seiya la había sacado de la escuela y ahora manejaba en silencio mientras tamborileaba el volante.

-Seiya …-

-¡Cállate!- gritó el chico. Serena decidió no insistir.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Serena sintió que el carro se detenía. Sin atreverse a mirar a Seiya observó a través del cristal: estaban a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó Serena sin evitar sentirse asustada.

Seiya la miró de una forma tan fea que Serena se sintió amilanada.

-El que habla aquí soy yo.- dijo el chico. Serena solo bajó al mirada y asintió en silencio.- Me tienes harto Bunny. Ahora soy el cornudo de la escuela … -

-Pero …- trató de hablar Serena.

-Y el hazme reír de todo mundo.-alzó la voz Seiya.- Luego, te encuentro dándote cariños en público con ése.-

-¡No es cierto!- gritó Serena y bajó rápidamente la voz.- Él solo …-

Seiya bufó y con las manos demandó que serena se callara.- Le dije a él que habíamos quedado bien y haré como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.- Seiya miró hacia el frente.- con respecto a ti … haré lo mismo, pero solo por esta vez. La vergüenza que me has hecho pasar … espero no se repita.-

Serena no dijo nada y se abrazó los brazos. Miró de reojo a Seiya que parecía pensativo.

-No tengo absolutamente nada con él.- dijo Serena en un susurro apenas audible, pero que seiya muy bien había entendido.

-¿Te pregunté?- respondió violentamente Seiya mientras una vena palpitaba en su cuello. Serena dio un respingo.

-No.-

-Entonces cállate.- Serena cerró los ojos, sentía que le escocían.- Y por favor, deja de llorar.-

-¿Por qué no me buscaste todos estos días?- preguntó Serena en un arranque de valentía. Vio que la cara de Seiya se tensaba.

-No te lo merecías.-respondió el chico con crudeza.- Además, anduviste de llorona contándole a tus amigas lo de nuestro aniversario. No, definitivamente necesitaba un respiro de ti.-

Serena sintió una opresión en el pecho. Seiya arrancó el carro.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Tú a tu casa.- se limitó a decir Seiya.

Serena se recostó en el asiento y apoyó su frente en la ventanilla.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo el presentimiento de que me salí del hilo de la historia, pero bueno ¡quien me manda a dejar olvidada mi libreta de apuntes!

1000 grax por sus r/r, ya contestados a su profile y los anonimos, pues aquí les va su respuesta (sorry a todos por ser tan cortas, pero estoy preparando mis maletas para regresar a la escuela)

MariGagy: De verdad que tienes razón, para qué escriben si no van a terminar! A mi no me parece patético cuando el escritor tiene una muy buena razón, pero si es por flojera … que mal que no terminen sus proyectos. Pero bueno, si el comentario iba dirigido para mi, te diré que, pues ¡no he dejado el fic! Feliz año.

Kira Moon: feliz año! Grax por el r/r, y veo que el fic t apasiona mucho!, ya verás que pasará con todos…jejeje, bss.

Miara Makisan: feliz año! Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, me alegra que hayas captado el papel de cada uno, quiero decir tantas cosas con tan pocas palabras que espero el fic no se alargue mucho. Bueno, sobre porqué dijo que lo odiaba, bueno, te recuerdo que Darien no siempre fue muy amable con serena. Bss.

Pinkymex: feliz año!! Pues si, Darien fue muy duro con ella, pero ya viste las disculpas, uhhhh, jajajaja, espero te haya gustado. Bss.

GinnyPotterW

4-enero-2008


	13. Mi Ayuno

Lamento profundamente la tardanza, ya no se cuanto tiempo ha sido, pero que fue mucho, lo fue.

Pretextos tengo muchos y muy buenos, la facultad se ha vuelto mi vida y no porque yo así lo hubiera querido, pero estoy metida allí desde la mañana hasta en la noche.

Y otra es la inspiración, llevo la mitad de mis vacaciones tratando de terminar este chap ya antes empezado y hasta hoy he podido y créanme, este es el único fic que actualizado.

Aprovecho para celebrar con este fic, mi quinto aniversario como escritora, si, ya cinco y ojala termine antes de mi sexto aniversario XD los cumplí el 4 de julio y bueno, festejar tmb mi cumple, ya 19 años…y empecé a escribir a los 14!!... tengo un serio problema jajaja.

Tmb agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo y q con sus r/r me demuestran su apoyo y comprensión, por ustedes es que sigo en esto, y aunque lento, muy lento estoy tratando de sacarlo adelante a pesar de mis obligaciones diarias.

No más choroOo, disfruten.

Capítulo 12

"**MI AYUNO"**

Un día más de escuela había pasado y Serena no podía sentirse peor.

Después de dejar el carro de Seiya, bajo un completo silencio, lo único que se animó a hacer fue encerrarse en su cuarto y seguir llorando.

Había muchas cosas que no entendía, pero aún no juntaba el valor para preguntar, para dejar salir todas esas ideas y preguntas que hacían remolino en su cabeza.

Toda esa tarde se había dedicado a obligarse a convencer de que el enojo de Seiya era porque estaba celoso, celoso de que se rumoreara que Darien Chiba era su novio, que eso fue lo que lo hizo tratarla de aquella manera tan cruel.

Pero cada vez que lo pensaba se convencía de que el único herido en la situación era el ego de Seiya, el cual le hizo gritarle así y tratarla peor que a uno de esos chicos impopulares.

Ahora comprendía cómo se sentían esos chicos y se arrepentía de haber sido tan déspota con ellos.

La rubia llegó a la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba el restaurante favorito de Seiya. Miró de nueva cuenta el papel que tenía apretujado entre sus manos. Respiró profundamente y lo volvió a leer.

_Bombón:_

_Siento mucho lo de ayer y como muestra de eso, te invito a comer. Donde siempre a las 3._

_Te quiere:_

_Seiya._

Frunció el ceño tal cual hizo la primera vez que la leyó.

Y también más que nada por eso se sentía extraña. Como si fuera una persona diferente: si Seiya le hubiera enviado esa nota dos días antes, ella encantada de la vida hubiera corrido a la cita. Pero ahora no sabía si debía ir y hablar con él seriamente o dejarlo plantado como se merecía.

Como todo este tiempo se había ganado.

Suspiró y se encaminó hasta el restaurante.

Tal vez el lugar no era el más caro de Tokio, pero si se notaba que era caro. Sencillamente caro y a Seiya le encantaba.

Al entrar al lugar se dedicó a buscar a Seiya, pero no fue necesario pues el chico alzó l mano indicándole el lugar.

Pero para la sorpresa de la rubia, su novio no estaba solo; estaba nada más ni nada menos que con Haruka, Michiru y Darien Chiba.

Serena sonrió con decepción y no le quedó más que acercarse a la mesa pues ya todos la habían visto.

-Hola Serena.- la saludó Michiru con un beso en la mejilla.

-Michiru...Haruka...-Serena se quedó callada al mirar a Darien, desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando el chico la miró directamente a los ojos.

Tomó asiento evitando la mirada del moreno y se dedicó a mirar a su novio quien le sonrió de una manera fría.

-Que bueno que llegaste a tiempo Bombón.- habló Seiya con efusividad, pero la expresión de sus ojos no demostraba felicidad alguna.- Me parece que mis talentosos amigos se quedaron preocupados por lo de ayer, pero ya les dije que platicamos y que todo quedó claro, ¿verdad bombón?-

Serena miró a Seiya con tristeza. Seiya no la había invitado a comer para poder platicar de lo sucedido, sino que la había invitado para quedar bien con sus "talentosos amigos" y Serena sabía muy bien que se refería al talento de Michiru con el violín, el de Haruka con los carros y la riqueza de Darien Chiba.

Michiru miró molesta a Seiya.- No nos queremos meter en donde no nos llaman.-

-¿Verdad Bombón?- inquirió de nuevo Seiya.

-Claro.- dijo la chica con los dientes apretados.- Después de irnos solo "charlamos" tan pacíficamente. ¿Qué más podía pasar?-

Seiya la miró irritado y se obligó a reír. Serena dirigió su vista hacia los presentes y se topó con la mirada azul noche de Darien. Desvió rápidamente la mirada.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, hay que pedir.-

La voz de Seiya resonó en la mente de Serena. Los demás presentes guardaron silencio. Un mesero se acercó a levantar los pedidos.

Serena levantó con rapidez la carta y le echó una hojeada. Una carne asada con ensalada le sentaría bien como comida.

-¿Qué pedirás Bombón?- preguntó Seiya acercándose a la oreja de la rubia.

Serena cerró los ojos por un momento al sentir cómo se estremecía su cuerpo ante el contacto del aliento de su novio con su oreja, antes de amor, ahora con una mezcla de desprecio y desilusión.

Serena ante la atenta mirada de Darien señaló con uno de sus blancos dedos. Una de las cejas de Seiya se levantó.

-¿No crees que engordarás?-

-Seiya, por favor.- murmuró Serena sin despegar sus ojos de la carta.

Haruka levantó la mirada de golpe, mientras Michiru fingía no escuchar. Darien apretó los puños. Ese chico cada día le agradaba menos.

-Solo trato de cuidarte, pensé que tenías una pasarela en puerta.-sonrió Seiya con descaro. Miró a Darien sonriente y sonrió ampliamente.

-Seiya...-

-Para ella una ensalada, sin aderezo.-dijo Seiya al camarero quien se limitó a anotar lo pedido sin hacer alusión a que estaba escuchando.

La cara de Serena enrojeció y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. No sabía ya si era vergüenza o coraje. Solo quería salir corriendo de allí no sin antes pegarle una bofetada a su novio.

-Déjala pedir lo que quiera.- habló Darien con la furia reflejada en los ojos.

Seiya lo ignoró. Y le indicó al mesero su pedido: Lo que Serena hubiera pedido si él no hubiera intervenido.

-¿No me escuchaste?- repitió Darien fríamente. Serena levantó la mirada hacia el moreno por primera vez con súplica. El chico de ojos color cielo no podía creer que Serena fuera a defender a ese individuo de nuevo.

Seiya se carcajeó como si la situación fuera muy graciosa y después miró a Darien seriamente.

-Es lo malo de tener una novia modelo...muy bonitas, pero inteligentes no son. Francamente no te las recomiendo.-

Varias lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Serena y Darien se puso en pie ante eso.

-Por favor Darien.- dijo Serena sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde.

-Pero este imbécil.- alegó Darien con rabia. Haruka se puso en pie por si las cosas se salían de control.

-Es mi novio.- dijo Serena ante la desilusión del moreno. Seiya la miró altanero como retándola a decir lo que él sabía nunca se atrevería.- Y…Disculpen.-

Y tras eso Serena salió corriendo del lugar.

-Idiota- le dijo Darien a Seiya antes de salir tras Serena.

Seiya se enderezó en su asiento ahora mirándose un poco molesto.

-Vamos Michiru.- dijo Haruka ofreciéndole su brazo.

-¿Se van?- preguntó Seiya poniéndose en pie.

-Es obvio.- respondió Haruka con crudeza.- Gracias por nada Kou.-

Seiya se dejó caer en su asiento.

-Perdedores.- murmuró para después resoplar.

--

Serena caminaba lo más rápido que podía, cruzó la calle apenas fijándose lo necesario para asegurarse de no ser atropellada. Los ojos le ardían de las lágrimas que trataba de contener, pero estas ya estaban ganando la lucha, pues su visión ya estaba siendo distorsionada.

La opresión en su pecho casi no la dejaba respirar. En ese punto no sabía si era la vergüenza o la desilusión. Seiya no la amaba ni un poquito y para ella, él era todo.

Chocó con un par de personas a quienes pedía disculpas cuando estos ya se habían alejado. La cabeza le dolía, no veía por donde caminaba y solo escuchó que a lo lejos alguien gritaba su nombre.

Y todo se volvió oscuro por completo.

--

La cabeza le dolía horrores. Posó su mano sobre la frente en donde tenía un paño húmedo. Su estomago rechinó de hambre.

-Me parece que es mejor que comas algo.- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Serena se incorporó con rapidez asustada. Lo último que recordaba era haber salido del restaurante a prisa y después…

-¿Darien?- la voz de la rubia apenas fue un murmullo.

Darien Chiba se acercó sonriendo hasta la cama donde estaba recostada Serena.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó la rubia desviando la mirada hacia la cama. La mirada de Darien aún la seguía intimidando.

-Te desmayaste.- repuso el chico tomando asiento junto a Serena, chequeó su frente y después suspiró.- Me asustaste…-

-Pero… -

-Primero te prepararé algo de comer y después podrás irte a casa con la condición de que te alimentes bien.- la interrumpió el chico y sin más salió de la recamara.

Serena bajó sus pies de la cama y observó el cuarto.

Era una habitación pequeña pero muy bien ordenada de color azul claro con una franja que cruzaba toda la habitación de un azul oscuro. No había duda que era la habitación de Darien.

Al cabo de 15 minutos el chico regresó con una bandeja llena de sándwiches, leche y agua de sabor.

-Perdona que no sea más sofisticado, pero la universidad no deja más tiempo que para comer estas cosas.-

Serena negó con la cabeza baja y comenzó a comer.

Para Serena los sándwiches sabían a gloria, llevaba días sin comer y comía un poco desesperada. Al darse cuenta que el moreno la observaba se disculpó ruborizada.

Darien la miró con ternura.- No te preocupes Serena.- desvió su mirada hacia la pared y recordó a Michiru… tal vez su amiga tenía razón y se estaba preocupando demasiado por la rubia.

"_Pero es algo inevitable…"_

Darien salió de la habitación dejando a Serena sola para que pudiera comer en calma.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-

Darien se giró y vio a la rubia que traía la bandeja ya vacía.

Darien la recogió y se giró hacia el lavatrastos.

-Como te dije, te desmayaste, no podía dejarte tirada allí.- respondió Darien con naturalidad.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero ¿no hubiera sido más fácil llevarme a un hospital?-

Darien acomodó los platos ahora limpios y se giró hacia la rubia.

-Hubiera sido lo más fácil, y correcto.- respondió el moreno impasible. Serena no pudo sostenerle la mirada.- Pero eres menor de edad y hubiera tenido que llamar a tus padres, lo cual te obligaría a hablar de cosas de las cuales, estoy muy seguro, no quieres hablar.-

Ante tal declaración, Serena alzó rápidamente su mirada.

-Si te refieres a lo que ocurrió en el Restaurante…-

-A pesar de lo que haya sucedido con Kou.- dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño.- tendrías que explicar tu deshidratación y el porqué has estado vomitando la comida…-

Serena se dio media vuelta y corrió a la puerta.

Pero Darien la sujetó de la muñeca deteniéndola.

-¡Suéltame!- forcejeó la rubia, pero Darien la sujetó de los hombre y acercó su cara a la de ella.

-No pienso retenerte mucho tiempo.- dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos. Serena bajó la mirada.- Serena mírame.- la rubia se vio obligada a levantar la mirada.

Darien ante tal gesto la soltó un poco nervioso y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón. Serena a paso lento e indeciso se sentó en él y esperó a que Darien hiciera lo mismo.

Comenzó a sentir la sensación de que las manos le sudaban.

-¿Cuántos días llevas sin comer?- preguntó Darien con seriedad, la rubia le preocupaba pues aún se encontraba pálida.

Serena se estrujó la mano.- Lo que va de la semana…-

-¡Pero hoy es jueves!- exclamó sorprendido el chico.- Serena, nunca vuelvas a repetir esto, pudiste haberte desmayado en plena carretera, no sabes lo peligroso que es que tengas una descompensación como…-

-No quiero que me recrimines.- sollozó Serena.- Últimamente las cosas no han estado fáciles.-

Darien guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-No te recrimino nada, solo que no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.-

La rubia agitó un poco la cabeza.- ¿Cómo sabes que he vomitado…?-

-Cuando te traje a mi departamento he realizado un chequeo general, tu esófago está lastimado.- Serena se asustó.- nada preocupante, pero de seguir así, puedes caer en bulimia.-

-¡Pero yo solo…!- exclamo Serena guardando silencio para después ruborizarse.

Serena miró sus manos y sollozó más fuertemente, pero su corazón se paralizó cuando Darien limpió con uno de sus dedos una de sus lágrimas.

La rubia lo miró a los ojos y esta vez ninguno de los dos rehuyó de la mirada del otro.

-¿Por qué sigues con él Serena?- susurró Darien cálidamente, entonces, Serena se estremeció.

-Aunque sea difícil de creerlo, yo lo amo.-susurró Serena acongojada. Darien la miró con pena.- Y se que pensarás que soy una tonta, como tantas veces m lo has dicho, pero…no puedo evitarlo.-

Darien suspiró mientras que en su cara aparecía una pequeña sonrisa de diversión que Serena por estar jugando con sus manos no notó.

-No eres tonta cabeza de chorlito.- Serena ante tales palabras sonrió involuntariamente.- El amor es así, aunque me cuesta creer que puedas amar de verdad a alguien que te causa tanto daño.-

-Él…-

-Lita me ha contado algunas cosas.- la interrumpió el moreno.- Y mucha razón tienes al no pedirme que me meta en tus asuntos, de verdad sigo lamentando haberte gritado aquél día, pero…- los ojos de Serena se posaron sobre los de él.- pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Serena apenas con aliento, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en aquél momento, pero de algo estaba segura: Darien Chiba no era ningún idiota, al contrario, ahora le parecía alguien agradable.

-Pero…-Darien desvió su mirada azul noche, de la mirada azul mar de la chica. Serena creyó notar un cierto rubor en las mejillas del chico.- bueno, quien soy yo para opinar.-

-Eres muy amable.- sonrió Serena.- A pesar de que te odié con toda mi alma ese día, me di cuenta de lo que en verdad está pasando.- la rubia suspiró, justo lo que le estaba diciendo al chico era lo que llevaba pensando desde hace días.- se que lo que hace Seiya está mal, pero…es difícil…y me parece que nadie lo puede entender, en especial Lita.-

-Lita lo entiende muy bien.- sonrió Darien.

Serena también le sonrió y entonces supo que era momento de irse.

-Gracias Darien.- dijo poniéndose en pie.

-No, de qué, es mi vocación de Doctor.- sonrió el chico mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

Serena se carcajeó ante la cara de incomprensión del chico.

-¿Qué sucede cabeza de chorlito?- se quejó Darien mientras la chica salía del departamento.

-Eres un buen chico Darien, lamento haberte ofendido tanto.- se disculpó Serena.

Darien hizo un gesto con la mano de "no tiene importancia".

-Estamos a mano.-

El lugar quedó en silencio y Serena le echó un vistazo al pasillo. ¿Cómo despedirse del chico que no solo la ayudó sino que evitó que sus padres se enteraran de todo?

-Gracias por no avisarle a mis padres.- agradeció Serena sin saber qué más decir, ese silencio era tan incomodo.

Darien dejó de observar el largo cabello de la rubia para responder.

-Yo tuve tu edad y supongo que no es agradable que tus padres se enteren de tus problemas.-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó la rubia como relámpago.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?- preguntó Darien de vuelta haciéndose el desentendido.

Serena entrecerró los ojos.- No piensas decirme…-

-Dejémosle en que soy mayor que tú.- contestó Darien un poco azorado.- ¿Te llevo?-

-No gracias, ya bastantes explicaciones tendré que dar en casa. ¡Adiós Don Darien!-

Rió Serena para salir corriendo y desaparecer por las escaleras, e el medio de las mismas esperó un momento a que su corazón parara de latir tan fuerte. ¿Por qué Darien Chiba le ponía tan nerviosa?

Por otro lado, Darien se quedó parado en la puerta de su departamento con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Michiru tenía razón…este interés por esa niña… ¿Cómo evitarlo?- cerró la puerta de su departamento.- Serena, tan encantadora como siempre.-

No podía evitarlo, esa linda niña rubia lo había cautivado.

-"Don Darien"- repitió entre dientes y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que si! De plano he dejado mis apuntes a un lado y he escrito lo que se me ha pegado la gana, (risa) y es que las cosas han cambiado y el fic no está tomando el rumbo exacto que había marcado, no se asusten, solo cambié detalles.

No puedo asegurar nada, pero puede que nos estemos acercando al final, aún no lo he repasado bien, tengo que consultarlo con mis apuntes, pero tal vez, a lo mucho 5 chaps más, pero digo, nada es seguro conmigo, tal vez se alargue.

Muxas Grax x sus r/r son lo máximo. En vdd son el motor y mi razón, x q mi inspiración de tanto que tarda creo que ya se ha jubilado. Mil gracias x sus halagos y créanme, no sigan o me harán sentir más culpable. Ya saben, como siempre, los r/r, los contesto a su cuenta, los anónimos, aquí:

Serenity-venus022: Muxas grax x el r/r nena, que bueno q te guste tanto! Pero estoy segura de que escribes muy bien! Bss.

98: Grax x el r/r…vaya, vaya q análisis!! Pss si, serena tiene miedo de lo que sucederá en su vida sin Seiya, ella lo ama y cree no poder vivir sin él, sin embargo creo que este chao dice mucho de los que Serena a lo mejor haga en el futuro.

Pss: muxas grax x el r/r, q bueno q te gusta tantoO, para eso es! Ojala este chap t haya gustado aun más. Grax.

Salyluna: Grax x el R/r…si, seiya es muy malo, peor bueno, llegará hasta donde serena le permita. Espero t haya gustado, ciaoO.

Sere mamo: Jajajajaja, grax x el r/r…lamento muxo q en este chap no hayan aplastado a seiya con el tren…pero bueno, creo que al menos quedarás un poco satisfecha, por supuesto que seiya jamás se comparará con Darien, pero ni en sueños!! Espero t haya gustado ciaoO.

GinnyPotterW

31-julio-2008


	14. Mi desición

Capítulo 13

Mm, mes y medio sin actualizar, bastante bien…creo. Sorry a los demás que me leen, pero apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir y me vino inspiración para este.

Y no me miren feo si digo que un mes sin actualizar está bastante bien…estoy chocando que en un fic llevo 10 meses sin hacerlo… (Culpable, culpable)

Un nuevo aniversario de la Independencia de México…no muy emocionada hasta el momento.

¿Qué decir? Disfruten y ojala les guste. :

**Capítulo 13**

**MI DESICIÓN**

Serena llegó con cautela a su casa. Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que se había ido de casa a su fatídica cita con Seiya; y aunque se sentía muy tranquila, como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba, no quería que nadie la cuestionara.

-¿Serena?- y ahí estaba su madre bajando las escaleras mientras observaba el rostro de su hija.

Pero para sorpresa de Serena, su madre no le preguntó donde había estado, sino que pasó de largo.

-Estabas con Seiya… si…se nota en tu cara.- y tras eso, Ikuko desapareció del campo visual de la rubia.

Serena tuvo el impulso de acercarse a su madre y platicar con ella, decirle todo por lo que había pasado los últimos días.

Corrió hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su madre lavando los trastes del día. La observó por un momento.

-Mamá.- susurró Serena con una sonrisa. Ikuko se giró y miró a su hija quien se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- Te quiero mucho.-

Ikuko miró a Serena antes de abrazarla sorprendida, últimamente no eran muy unidas y aunque quisiera acercarse a su hija, ella siempre imponía una barrera.

-¿Sucede algo querida?- preguntó Ikuko esperando una respuesta negativa como siempre pero para su sorpresa Serena se separó de ella y al invitó a sentarse a la mesa.

-Han pasado muchas cosas mamá, pero lo más importante es que…-Serena se detuvo un momento, recordó a Darien y sonrió involuntariamente, recordó el contacto de su mano en su mejilla y lo paralizante que había sido esa situación.- creo que terminaré con Seiya.-

Ikuko abrió los ojos sorprendida. Miró a su hija detenidamente y supo que la alegría en su rostro no se debía a que hubiera estado con Seiya.

-¿Por qué?- fue la pregunta de Ikuko.

Serena suspiró.-De verdad ni quiero dar detalles, todo ha pasado tan rápido y…solo sé que estar con él no me hace bien.- cerró los ojos por un momento.- Solo quiero que te dejes de preocupar por mi. Siento tanto no haberte escuchado antes.-

Ikuko miró sorprendida a su hija. Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, quería saber más, pero no la obligaría a hablar; ella recordaba sus tiempos de adolescente y así lo difícil que era hablar con los padres de esas cosas.

Tomó una de las manos de su hija en señal de cariño.

-Hija, gracias por confiar en mí.-

--

Un nuevo día de clases comenzaba…viernes, una semana más se extinguía de la vida de Serena Tsukino.

-¡Chicas!- exclamó Serena saludándolas a lo lejos. Se sentía con muchas energías y corrió hasta ellas con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, Serena ha llegado a tiempo.- la molestó Rei, pero Serena solo la abrazó.

-Que mala eres conmigo.-

La morena la miró raro mientras Ami y Mina sonreían.

Rei iba a decir algo más pero la campana sonó. Era hora de entrar a clases.

-Chicas…saliendo nos vemos en la entrada, tiene días que no estamos juntas.-

-Claro Serena.- gritó Mina feliz mientras las demás solo asentían y se apresuraron a entrar a sus respectivas clases.

--

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Haruka.

Darien Chiba bajó su libro y miró interrogante a su amigo.

-Cállate Haruka.- espetó Michiru con tranquilidad.

-Chicos, no se peleen… ¿De qué hablas Haruka?-

Haruka sonrió socarronamente.- Hablo de la gatita…Serena Tsukino. Ayer vimos que la llevaste a tu departamento.-

Michiru bufó mientras que Darien lo miró serio.

-Supongo.- respondió Darien con seriedad, y con un toque de enojo.- que me siguieron y al ver que Serena se había desmayado no se les ocurrió ayudarme.-

Haruka se carcajeó.- ¿Ayudarte? ¡Pero si estaba en buenas manos Dr. Chiba!-

-Aún no me he titulado.- sentenció el moreno volviendo a su lectura más no pudo porque sintió al mirada de Michiru sobre él.

-¿Y?- espetó Haruka muy divertido.- Eres bueno en lo que haces Darien, estés o no titulado. ¿Qué fue? ¿Una descompensación? ¿O la vergüenza de tener un novio como Kou?-

Darien lo miró furioso y Haruka guardó silencio.

-Oye.- se defendió Haruka arrepentido.- Que a mi también me cae mal ese mocoso.-

Darien no pudo responder porque lo que dijo Michiru lo dejó sin aliento.

-¿Estás consciente que es menor de edad?-

Tanto Darien como Haruka miraron a Michiru anonadados, la peliazul se sentó entre sus dos amigos mirando seriamente a Darien.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- balbuceó el moreno azorado.

Michiru inclinó su cabeza sutilmente.- Sabemos muy bien que esa niña te gusta.-

-Yo nunca…-

-Te gusta.- espetó Michiru para después sonreír.-No es necesario que nos lo digas, ya sabemos que eres Darien Chiba el serio y caballero…pero con ella siempre todo es diferente, ¿Por qué Serena tendría que ser diferente a las demás?-

Darien suspiró y cerró su libro.

-Ella ama a su novio.-dejó salir Darien.- ayer me lo dijo.-

-Ah.- habló Haruka sonriente.- Pero su novio es un idiota y tú no, la has tratado muy bien.-

Darien volteó hacia el frente.

-Haruka tiene razón.- susurró Michiru mientras que Darien abrió la boca sorprendido y Haruka miró con miedo a la chica, ella nunca le daba la razón.

-El novio de Serena es un idiota…en cambio tu.- la peliazul le sonrió al moreno.- Eres una gran persona Darien.-

-¡Oye que me pondré celoso!- exclamó Haruka sonriente- pero coincido con Michi, eres un gran tipo Darien, y si no fuera porque amo a Michiru, estaría cacheteando las banquetas por ti.-

Darien se sonrojó ante la risa de sus dos amigos.

-Y la diferencia de edad no importa.- rió Michiru, los dos se ven tan tiernos juntos. Darien alzó una ceja mientras Haruka trataba de no reírse.- Tenía mucha razón al decir que ese interés tuyo por la rubia era más que el solo hecho de que solieras molestarla.-

Darien miró a Michiru sonrojado.- Si lo pones así…nunca me había interesado la edad.- sonrió.- Esa niña si que es encantadora...-Haruka lo miró serio.- y me gusta.-

Michiru se puso en pie mientras Haruka sonreía risueño.

-Es cuestión de tiempo a que termine con su novio.- dijo Michiru.- A estas horas ya debería estar rompiendo con él.-

Ante tal declaración ambos chicos levantaron la cabeza, Michiru los miró con decepción.

Se palmeó la frente resignada.- Ayer, Seiya Kou la perdió, por si no se dieron cuenta.-

--

El timbre de salida sonó y muchos estudiantes salieron corriendo de sus salones hacia la libertad del fin de semana.

Serena se detuvo a lado de Ami que seguía guardando sus cosas. Ami levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver la misma sonrisa que su amiga tenía en la mañana.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Serena.- hay que ir a buscar a las demás.-

-Voy, voy.- se apresuró Ami y salió tras Serena aún metiendo algunos útiles a la mochila.

Serena se topó con Mina y Rei que ya las esperaban recargadas en el barandal.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir Serena?- preguntó Rei seria.

La rubia le sonrió. Su amiga no cambiaba.

-Pues quisiera ir a comer helado y dar una vuelta por el parque, la vez pasada que fuimos nos divertimos mucho.-

Sus amigas se miraron interrogantes. Según recordaban, la última vez que habían ido al parque, Serena había terminado llorando y Seiya muy enojado.

Serena las miró confundida y decepcionada.- ¿Qué, no quieren ir?-

Mina rió nerviosa.- No es eso Serena…vamos.-

En el camino la única que hablaba era Serena quien parecía estar muy contenta y es que en verdad la rubia se sentía liberada y por primera vez sabía lo que iba a hacer: terminar con Seiya y dejar de ser humillada para retomar su vida.

Quería estar con sus amigas antes de hacerlo, porque no estaba muy segura de si estas la perdonarían, pues Seiya era su amigo porque Serena era su novia, ¿y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?

Cuando llegaron al parque, Serena corrió hasta el mirador y ante su vista apareció el lago que tanto le encantaba. Respiró profundamente y se giró hacia sus amigas que ya se encontraban sentadas en una de las bancas que daban vista al lago.

-¿Pasa algo chicas?-

Rei la miró fijamente sin poder creer tanta felicidad en su amiga, cuando días antes, estaba tan deprimida.

-¡Este lugar es hermoso!- exclamó Mina girando sobre si.

-¿Verdad que si?- rió Serena y se giró de nuevo al lago, se recargó en el barandal. Cerró los ojos por un momento y sonrió.-Liberada…-susurró.

-Parece que las cosas con Seiya están muy bien.- comentó Rei más relajada.

Ante tal comentario Serena abrió los ojos con rapidez. Se giró hacia sus amigas.

-Pareces muy contenta Serena.- rió Mina.- Lo bueno es que ya en la escuela no andan diciendo que eres novia de Alexander Chiba y…-

-Darien Chiba.-corrigió Serena sin pensar.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Mina descolocada.

Serena bajó su mirada y recordó el día anterior: La vergüenza que Seiya le había hecho pasar parecía ya muy lejana, pero todavía recordaba como su corazón se quería salir cuando Darien Chiba secó una de sus lágrimas.

-Su nombre es Darien…no Alexander.-susurró Serena sin querer mirar a sus amigas.

Ami sonrió.- Si, el joven Chiba parece ser una buena persona.-

-¡Y muy guapo!- exclamó Mina suspirando.

-Pero.- acotó Rei seria nuevamente. No se le había escapado la expresión de su rubia amiga al pronunciar el nombre de aquél chico.- No deja de ser un idiota para Serena. En cambio, ella tiene a Seiya.-

Serena miró a su amiga con tristeza. Tal vez…tal vez Rei sería la que menos aceptaría su rompimiento con Seiya.

-Chicas…-susurró Serena. Ellas eran sus mejores amigas y quería decirles lo que había pasado en el Carro con su novio, lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Pero al final, decidió quedarse callada.

Tal vez… después de todo, no sería tan fácil como haber tomado a decisión.

Cuando viera a Seiya…sería tan difícil.

-Deberías convencer a Seiya y venir juntos a este lugar, es muy romántico.- opinó Rei con una sonrisa.

-Ya no estoy segura de querer venir con él.- espetó Serena y se giró hacia el lago para esconder su rostro del campo de visión de sus amigas.

Rei frunció el ceño.- ¿Pero qué dices…?

-Uhm.-

Las cuatro chicas voltearon ante tal ruido y tanto Mina, Rei y Ami abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- saltó Rei a la defensiva.

Lita Kino suspiró resignada. Miró a Serena.

-Andrew me dijo que querías verme, Serena.- dijo Lita recalcando el nombre de su amiga para que Rei dejara de entrometerse.

Serena le sonrió y se colgó del brazo de Lita, la castaña la miró extrañada.

-¡Ya estamos todas!- exclamó Serena y jaló a Lita para que también se sentara.- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías, pero ahora estoy tan feliz.-

Rei las seguía viendo con el ceño fruncido.

Serena miró seriamente a su morena amiga.- Siéntate Rei, aquí todas somos amigas y nunca debimos habernos separado.-

-Seiya se va a enojar.-espetó Rei cruzándose de brazos.- Primera: Estamos en un lugar que claramente tú sabes, a él no le gusta que vengas. Y segunda: estás con alguien indeseable.-

-Mira Rei conmigo no te metas.- espetó Lita intentando levantarse pero Serena se lo impidió.

-Será indeseable para Seiya, pero todas somos amigas y yo la quiero aquí… ¿Alguien tiene un problema?-

-¡Serena!- exclamó Lita sorprendida y después miró con ternura a la rubia. Rei suspiró.

-Ya sé que somos amigas.-la morena tomó asiento.- Pero no quiero que andes lloriqueando si Seiya te ve Serena.-

Serena trató se sonreír.- No lloraré más…-

El lugar se quedó en silencio y Ami abrazó a Lita con cariño, mientras que Mina trataba de no llorar de la felicidad.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Andrew?- preguntó Mina al fin.

Lita se sonrojó.- Van muy bien.-

Serena comenzó a reír y le hizo pucheros a Lita.- ¿No nos vas a decir nada más?-

Las demás se carcajearon mientras Serena las observaba nostálgica. Ojala, pensaba Serena, momentos como ése se repitieran una vez que supieran su decisión.

"_Seiya me ha hecho tanto daño__ y ahora que he podido reconocerlo y no confundirlo con amor...ojala ellas sepan entender. Mi felicidad no está con Seiya"_

Poco a poco se fueron despidiendo. Ami iba a uno de sus famosos cursos, Rei tenía que ir a atender el Templo y Mina se iba a sus clases de Música.

-¿Te quedas Serena?- preguntó Lita acercándose al mirador.

Serena suspiró.- No, ya debo irme. Es solo que este lugar…me relaja.-

Lita se recargó en el barandal y apoyó una de sus mejillas en su mano. Observó a Serena.

-Te ves diferente, ¿Se puede saber por qué?-

Serena no miró a su amiga, se dedicó a ver el atardecer.

-Me siento feliz y…dueña de mi vida.-miró a su amiga.- Muchas gracias por todo Lita.-

Lita se enderezó con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¿Gracias por qué? Yo no he hecho nada.-

Serena tomó el brazo de su amiga y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus casas.

-Por que si tú no te hubieras alejado de nosotras, yo jamás hubiera empezado a sentir que las cosas se venían abajo.-

Serena le sonrió pero Lita no la dejaba de observar.

-Terminaré con Seiya.- terminó diciendo Serena para sorpresa de Lita quien se soltó de la rubia.

-¿Qué?- casi gritó la castaña.

Serena suspiró. El semáforo estaba en verde.

-Terminaré con él.-

Lita observó la calle sorprendida. Jamás creyó que ese momento llegaría.

-Por eso…nos citaste a todas. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando estaban las demás?-

Serena bajó la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Es que… si hubieras visto a Rei, diciéndome que no deberíamos estar allí porque a Seiya no le gusta. Su reacción cuando te vio. Solo quería estar con ustedes antes de que eso suceda…no sé si todas me apoyarán.-

-Serena.- Lita se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.- Ellas lo entenderán…tal vez a algunas les cueste trabajo, pero si no quieres estar con Seiya no es una obligación.-

-Es una pesadilla estar con él…-lloró Serena. El semáforo cambió a rojo.- Si supieras lo que hizo el otro día…y ayer. Siempre quise creer que era así porque me amaba como yo a él, pero… ¡es un maldito egocéntrico!-

Lita la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Siempre he estado engañada…hasta que…-Serena lloró aún más fuerte. Por primera vez no estaba llorando sola, sino que tenía a quién abrazar y sentirse apoyada.- Siempre tuviste razón…y no te escuché.-

Lita dejó que Serena llorara para después separarse de ella.

-Lo importante Serena, es que te haz dado cuenta, y que nunca es demasiado tarde. No importa lo que ése idiota te haya hecho, lo que cuenta es que decidiste dejarlo…-

Serena se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Siempre fui una tonta que se dejó manipular. Si no fuera porque…Gracias Lita-

Lita sonrió de pronto, pero no quiso abrumar a su amiga. Miró al cielo y sonrió.

"_Solo él tuvo el valor para decírselo__. Gracias Darien."_

**Notas de la autora:** Mm, no se por qué me siento mal de publicar esto, creo que las cosas se han apresurado y debo admitir que creo no había otra solución. Seiya ha agotado sus oportunidades y mi paciencia.

¡Ojala les haya gustado! ¡Muxas Grax x sus 19 r/r!, ya saben, los registrados a su cuenta, los anónimos aquí.

Cyndi: Jaja, Grax x el r/r…que bueno que te guste, mmm ¿declarársele? Bueno, ya veremos más adelante, primero hay que deshacernos de Seiya, como ya has leído, a Darien en vdd le importa que Sere tenga novio.

Princesita moon: Muxas grax x el r/r. Que bueno que te parezca original y padre. Para eso la escribo, para divertirme y divertirlos, muxas grax x tus buenas vibras, la fac está insoportable, peor he decidido que un respiro de trabajos esta bien, subo esto y vuelvo a mi tortura jaja. Ojala te haya gustado.

Isabel: muxas Grax… que bueno que te ha gustado, espero este new chap tmb, ¡suerte!

Anita: Grax x el r/r y bueno, esta vez no me excedí con el tiempo. Creo que a nadie le gusta esperar tanto tiempo, pero a veces no se puede hacer más que esto, aunque quisiera. Ojala te haya gustado este chap.

Hasta en otro chap!

**GinnyPotterW**

**14-Septiembre-2008**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.**

**Ausente, ¡pero fiel hasta el final!**


	15. El Parque No 10

Ya sé que he vuelto a tardar en actualizar, estoy en finales de semestre así que no es de extrañar. En esta ocasión traigo muy buenas noticias. Y es que, la historia ha pasado ante mis ojos a tal punto que ya tengo estructurado el resto de la historia.

Así que ahora puedo darles las estadísticas del fic: en total serán 20 capítulos, lo cual nos deja con 6 capítulos restantes después de éste. ¿No es genial eso? Les contaré lo genial, por lo general, cuando tengo estructuradas las historias, tardo menos en actualizar y aunque vendrán vacaciones (de navidad y estaré distraída con eso de ir a mi casa de nuevo) espero estar con un nuevo capítulo ahora si lo más pronto posible.

Espero les guste el capítulo, en mi opinión, lo adorarán. Un secreto, la escena central de este capítulo, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente para este fic y fue el motivo por el cual decidí construir esta idea, simplemente me enamoré de la imagen mental de este capítulo, así fue como nació esta historia.

***Capítulo 14***

**EL PARQUE NO. 10**

Una, dos, tres vueltas.

Cuatro, cinco, seis.

Serena suspiró y con prisa se acercó al teléfono que había en su recamara y comenzó a marcar.

Uno, dos, tres tonos.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?- se escuchó la voz molesta de Seiya Kou por el otro lado de la línea.

La rubia se estremeció, Seiya sonaba realmente enojado, nunca de los nunca le llamaba por su nombre. Se estremeció de nuevo, tal vez, tras un año de estar juntos, algunas cosas no cambiarían, la seguiría intimidando, pero no por eso ella ahora se iba a dejar.

No cuando ya había tomado su decisión.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- habló calmadamente Serena.

-Estamos hablando.- gruñó Seiya.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-No es algo que pueda decirte por teléfono. Necesito verte.- Serena remarcó la última palabra y aguardó otro momento.

-No creo que quieras verme.- gruñó Seiya.- El otro día te fuiste corriendo dejándome en ridículo con unos amigos, así que tendrás que esperar a la escuela.-

Serena suspiró frustrada. ¿Ellos sus amigos? Si no mal recordaba ellos estaban aún menos complacidos que ella de estar ahí con él.- Seiya, hoy es sábado, de verdad necesito hablar contigo.-

-Mira, tengo que irme.- habló Seiya con prisa.- Tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias, amor.- rió un momento.- Tengo que irme, Matsuki espera…-

Serena le bufó al teléfono. De pronto otra voz sonó en el teléfono.

-¿Bunny?- habló Yumiko al otro lado. Serena gruñó en respuesta aún muy enojada con Seiya- ¡Hace tanto que no te vemos! Por que no mandas a Seiya a…bueno, vente con nosotros, te prometo que te divertirás, hay tanto que contarte.-

Serena se lo pensó un momento.

-Lo siento Yumiko, solo hablé porque realmente quería hablar con Seiya, pero como al parecer no tiene tiempo para mi, entonces prefiero no aparecerme por su casa.-

Yumiko guardó silencio por unos minutos.- Akane te odiará.- la chica suspiró.- Que estés bien Bunny.-

-Ustedes también. Saludos a Akane, Mamoru, Timmy, Taiki y Yaten.- se despidió la rubia.

Suspiró sintiéndose un poco culpable. Akane, Yumiko, Timmy y Mamoru a pesar de todo eran sus amigos, cada quien con sus defectos, pero así los estimaba, de cierta forma, habían compartido tantas cosas, pero también sabía que una vez que terminara con Seiya, a pesar de que la apoyaran, no volverían a ser amigos.

Yumiko se lo había dicho antes, esa amistad era más costumbre y co dependencia que una verdadera amistad. Serena no había sido la única con la que Seiya había jugado, Akane misma se lo dijo, y ahora más que nunca le creía.

Qué tonta había sido.

Y ahora estaba segura de que Seiya tenía algo con esa Matsuki. Y no podía evitar sentir celos. No mientras aún estuviera con ella.

Los chicos…

Serena suspiró de nuevo y se recostó en su cama.

Ellos estarían con Seiya siempre, podrían hablarse, pero jamás lo dejarían a él por ella. Akane la felicitaría por dejar de ser tan tonta, Yumiko le sonreiría y Mamoru le daría unas palmadas.

Pero seguirían con Seiya.

La rubia se levantó de su cama con resolución.

Dejaría todo lo que la ligara con Seiya, más aún si preferían dejarla a ella que a él.

Se miró en el espejo y se pasó las manos por el cabello tratando de arreglarlo para después mirar por su ventana: Era un día hermoso, temperatura agradable y un sol resplandeciente.

Una tarde que Serena Tsukino no perdería en su recamara.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, se asomó a la sala de estar y sólo vio a su madre sentada viendo televisión.

-Mamá, voy a salir un par de horas…al parque, ¿te parece bien?-

Su madre la volteó a ver.- ¿Te llevarás el coche?-

Serena negó con la cabeza.- Planeo caminar, ya sabes, respirar aire fresco.-

-Muy bien, pero quiero que estés aquí para la cena, no te retrases.-

Serena asintió, tomó sus llaves de una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y salió a la calle.

Tras unos minutos de caminar, comenzó a reírse, ¿acaso su madre la consideraba tan floja como para caminar al parque que se encontraba a cinco cuadras de su casa?

Cuando los ojos de Serena divisaron el lugar no pudo evitar correr hacia allí.

Era la primera vez que iba sin miedo alguno, ya sea a la represalias de las chicas o del propio Seiya, quien si no se hubiera negado a hablar con ella, sabría de qué iba la cosa.

Desde lejos observó el mirador y se acercó con lentitud aplazando el momento.

Cuando llegó ahí no hizo más que suspirar y sentir cómo el aire acariciaba sus mejillas mientras se recargaba en la barandilla y se permitió cerrar lo ojos.

Ese lugar el encantaba, era tan pacifico ver el lago extendiéndose en la lejanía mientras que a la orilla de este unos Cerezos florecían. Para ella siempre había sido un lugar fenomenal para relajarse, pensar y dejar pasar el tiempo.

Nunca se cansaría de ir allí. Qué tonta había sido al permitir que Seiya le negara la dicha de esa tranquilidad.

Los minutos pasaron y más tarde regresó con un helado: Tres bolas, uno de fresa, vainilla y chocolate.

Un helado decente, o al menos el helado que se le había antojado, aunque aceptaba que era excesivo, decidió que solo por comerlo una vez, no pasaría nada.

Poco a poco la tarde se fue oscureciendo, si acaso eran las cinco y media de la tarde y un poco de viento comenzó a soplar, estaba helado.

¿Cómo el clima podía cambiar tan repentinamente?

Rió burlándose de sí misma. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no había otra cosa más que Seiya que ocupara sus pensamientos.

Y hablando de Seiya, ¿Cómo decirle que ya no quería ser su novia?

Suspiró mientras apoyaba su codo en el barandal.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- preguntó alguien justo a su lado.

Serena se sobresaltó y miró a su izquierda. El mismísimo Darien Chiba se encontraba a su lado, a veinte centímetros de distancia con los ojos fijos en el atardecer.

-¡Darien!-

Darien giró la mirada y sonrió de forma leve al ver la mano de la chica en su pecho en señal de susto.

-Lamento haberte asustado, no creí que no hubieras notado mi presencia.-

Serena respiró profundamente aún con su corazón palpitando a gran velocidad.

-No te preocupes por eso.- murmuró la rubia para dirigir de nuevo su mirada hacia el frente.

Pasaron tal vez un minuto en silencio antes de que Serena volviera a escuchar la voz del chico.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar.-

La rubia lo miró sorprendida y sin dejar de mirar el perfil del chico dijo.- A mí también.-

Darien sonrió de pronto más relajado y se recargó en el barandal en dirección a Serena. El corazón de la rubia se aceleró de pronto.

-¿Vienes muy seguido?- preguntó Darien.- Yo suelo hacerlo, es…-

-Relajante.- terminó Serena por él mientras sentía que algo cálido subía a sus mejillas al decir aquellas palabras sin siquiera pensarlo.

Darien sonrió mientras asentía.

-El lugar perfecto para pensar.-

Serena sonrió y miró de nuevo el atardecer.- Si, perfecto para muchas cosas.- la rubia recordó la pregunta del chico y aunque sentía que no debía responderla, lo hizo.- Antes solía venir casi a diario, pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vuelvo aquí, a ver el atardecer.-

El moreno no despegó su mirada de la rubia y tras unos segundos se obligó a hacerlo. Aún recordaba su "plática" con Haruka y Michiru donde prácticamente le hicieron confesar que la rubia le gustaba.

Le gustaba, y mucho.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?-

Serena se encogió y habló con rapidez.- No puedo…-

Darien bufó y sonrió de manera un tanto burlona tratando de esconder su coraje; el tipo de sonrisa que a Serena le desagradaba tanto en él.

-No me digas que a tu novio no le parece un lugar adecuado.-

Serena abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo.

-Si…ese es uno de sus argumentos.- susurró la rubia aún audible para el chico quien la miró con interés.

-¿Qué tipo de lugares le gustan a él?-

Serena suspiró y relajó su postura y después bufó mientras hacía una mueca que al parecer a Darien le causó gracia, pero Serena estaba más ocupada en no mirarlo directamente a los ojos que ni se dio cuenta.

-Cafeterías elegantes y caras al igual que restaurantes tranquilos y lujos- Serena hizo una pausa y sin saber muy bien por qué contestó más allá de la simple pregunta de Darien.- El caso es tener un grupo musical reconocido, comprar cosas caras, juntarte con personas de "clase"- Serena rodó los ojos.- ser respetado o…- Serena poco a poco fue bajando el volumen de voz.- o…temidos.-

El chico sonrió con pena: Finalmente la rubia estaba comprendiendo.

-Eso no es ser popular.- habló Darien con ternura y Serena lo miró a los ojos.- Es ser pedante.-

-Si.- rió Serena y miró al chico directamente a los ojos, de pronto se sintió en tanta confianza que terminó por relajarse. Hablar con Darien se le daba fácilmente.- Además, consiste en ir a una escuela particular sumamente cara…como la nuestra.-

Darien frunció el ceño divertido ante la declaración de Serena. El verla platicando con él sin lágrimas de por medio y verla sonreír hacía que él mismo sonriera. En ese momento parecía de nueva cuenta aquella niña que había tirado su examen reprobatorio de matemáticas a su cabeza, solo que más madura, y diferente ante sus ojos.

-Muchos de los que estudian ahí tienen beca.-dijo Darien de manera casual, tratando de restarle importancia a su comentario.

Serena jugó con sus manos.

-Si, lo sé.- sentenció la rubia para después comenzar a reír. Darien la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

La rubia sin dejar de reír se acercó a Darien como si fuera a contarle un secreto. El moreno se tensó ante la escasa cercanía con la rubia.

-Seiya es becado.- sentenció Serena sin dejar de reír, ahora todo eso le parecía algo muy tonto.- Obviamente se lo esconde a todo mundo, ¿Por qué crees que nunca le contestas a Ami? ¡Por que necesita su ayuda!-

Darien la miró sorprendido. No solo ese mocoso era pedante e insoportable sino que además, se daba aires de grandeza que no merecía ni por poco.

-¿Entonces por qué trata a los demás de mala forma?- susurró Darien, no era necesario usar un volumen de voz, pues Serena aún estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir como sus cuerpos rozaban.

Serena se paralizó por un momento y su risa dio paso a un leve sonrojo al sentir el aliento de Darien rozarle la oreja. La rubia alzó la mirada dándose cuenta de la cercanía y que el chico se había inclinado para susurrarle su pregunta.

Serena respiró profundamente incapaz de moverse. Darien olía maravillosamente e inexplicablemente sintió el impulso de esconder su cara en el pecho del joven y poder aspirar ese olor por más tiempo.

Pero su nerviosismo pudo más y junto con sus palabras, se alejó dos pasos de Darien. Dos pasos a su salud mental.

-No lo sé.- sentenció la rubia un tanto confundida aún por la cercanía del chico quien al parecer ni se había inmutado. Agitó su cabeza tratando de desechar cualquier tipo de pensamiento.- Supongo que eso demuestra un poco lo tonta que fui al creer todo lo que Seiya me decía. Antes tomaba mis propias decisiones y tenía mis propias ideas, claro, hasta que lo conocí…-

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Por amor se hacen tonterías.- sentenció el chico con tristeza mientras alejaba su mirada de la rubia.

Serena apretó con ambas manos el barandal y miró cómo la luna comenzaba a reflejarse en el lago.

-¿Sabes?- habló tras unos momentos.- Todos los dulces que solía comer lo hacía a escondidas en mi casa para que Seiya no se enterara, llegaba a comer a mi casa por el hambre permanente que siempre solía tener y cuando salía con él, siempre procuraba comer "ensalada"…-

-Recuerdo que comías mucho.- sonrió Darien burlonamente.- Solía molestarte con que te pondrías gorda y no conseguirías novio.-

Serena frunció el ceño ante su comentario y luego sonrió con tristeza.

-Eran buenos tiempos.- dijo la chica mientras recordaba cómo lo había conocido. Su examen de 30 puntos en matemáticas. Hizo una mueca. Qué pena.

-No debieron dejar de serlo.- dijo el chico mientras de reojo miró a Serena y vio con tranquilidad que la rubia sonreía.

-Pero lo hicieron.- acotó la rubia y se giró hacia el chico.- No es que me agradara que me molestaras cada vez que tenías oportunidad, pero a diferencia de ese entonces, sé que te burlabas de mi porque me enojaba con facilidad. Ahora, sin embargo, no sabía que hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas.-

Darien alzó una ceja en señal de "Bromeas" que fue captada con Serena.

-¡Bien! Igual y lo sabía, pero no le tomé importancia, yo creía amarlo…-

Darien se irguió sorprendido.- Cómo, hace unos días me has dicho que lo amabas, ¿Ya no lo haces?-

Tal vez Michiru tenía razón y Serena había terminado con Seiya Kou. Amaría a Michiru el resto de su vida.

Serena guardó silencio mientras bajaba su mirada y después desvió la cara para observar la luna.

Era cierto que creía amar a Seiya, y en cierta forma pensaba que sí lo había amado y aunque ese sentimiento no fuera el correcto para definir sus antiguos sentimientos hacia su próximamente ex novio, sabía que no era amor lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Suspiró y giró su cara de nuevo hacia Darien topándose con sus ojos azul noche que la miraban esperando una respuesta.

Eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto.

Sacudió la cabeza. _Tonta, tonta, tonta._

Pero en vez de contestar la pregunta de Darien, ella formuló la suya.

-¿De verdad nunca habían escuchado de nosotros?- preguntó la rubia refiriéndose a su popularidad con Seiya como pareja.

Darien la miró interrogante por unos segundos hasta que comprendió.

-Eso…Ni aquella vez que nos vimos por primera vez, ni ahora te miento: jamás había escuchado hablar de ustedes como pareja…nunca.- dijo Darien lo último con pena, no quería ser brusco, pero tampoco le mentiría.

Después de todo se había dado cuenta que ella no había contestado si aún amaba a su novio.

Michiru se había equivocado…

Pero para sorpresa de Darien la chica volvió a hablar.

-Terminaré con Seiya.- sentenció al rubia de nuevo nerviosa ante la declaración, sentía cómo su corazón volvía a bombear a toda velocidad la sangre por todo su cuerpo.- aunque no creo q las chicas lo entiendan.-

Darien sintió la emoción explotar en su pecho y aunque era consciente que tal vez Serena no estaría dispuesta a compartir su tiempo con alguien más, esta plática al menos prometía asegurarle alguna clase de amistad con la rubia.

Solo por el momento. No se conformaría con sólo eso.

-Lo harán.- dijo Darien tratando de infundirle confianza a Serena, rozó el brazo de la chica con al yema de sus dedos, ella estaba helada.- No tienes por qué estar atada a Kou.-

-Lo sé.- dijo Serena a media voz.- Pero ella le agradecen mucho que…-

Darien la interrumpió y tomó completamente el brazo de la chica haciendo que se girase hacia él. La rubia alzó la mirada chocando de nuevo con los orbes azul noche.

-Entonces, que ELLAS le agradezcan, además Serena, están muy equivocadas si creen que dependen de Seiya para lograr sus metas…-

-Gracias Darien.- soltó Serena de pronto cortando el monologo del chico.

El chico la miró sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?-

Sin darse cuenta, ambos poco a poco volvieron a acercarse hasta que sus cuerpos de nuevo volvieron a rozarse. Serena tembló ante el calor que el cuerpo de Darien emitía, pero no le importaba hasta que hubiera respondido la pregunta del chico.

-Por que sin ti…nunca me habría dado cuenta de lo que vivía.- dijo la rubia apenas con aliento. Estar tan cerca del chico la hacía sentirse extraña y donde Darien tocaba su brazo sentía que quemaba. Se alejó un paso de él.

-Lo habrías hecho.- susurró el chico embelesado mientras que con la mirada recorría el rostro de Serena poniéndola más nerviosa. La chica frunció el ceño retándolo.- Pero si insistes…de nada.-

Tras un incomodo silencio Darien se quitó su chaqueta y se la pasó por los brazos a Serena. La chica frunció el ceño.

-Por favor, consérvala.- intentó rebatir la rubia pero Darien simplemente ante su reticencia afianzó al chaqueta sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Estás helada.-

Serena no dijo nada y suspiró resignada. La sensación de calor que le transmitía la chaqueta debido a haber sido usada antes la reconfortó. Además, el saber que Darien la había estado ocupando hacia unos momentos le hizo sentir un hormigueo en el estomago.

Serena sonrió imperceptiblemente. _Tontas hormonas, ven a un chico guapo, amable y atento y se alborotan._

Y ante tal pensamiento su sonrisa se congeló mientras acomodaba sus brazos en las largas mangas.

Si. Definitivamente un chico como Darien era el indicado para pasar un rato en el mirador. Alguien atento, simpático, amable, caballeroso. Si. Simplemente el chico perfecto.

Sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a picarle y decidió dejar sus pensamientos para otra noche.

La rubia se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Darien.

-Antes de conocer a Seiya y que frecuentaba el Crown, tú desapareciste. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Serena recordando el momento en que sin darse cuenta había dejado de tener un verdugo y cuando lo hizo, tenía mucha pena como para preguntárselo a Andrew, eso sólo hubiera atraído las burlas del rubio y tras eso había desechado la posibilidad de siquiera mencionar a Darien, aunque en ese entonces no conocía el nombre del chico.

-¿Acaso me extrañaste?- rió Darien.

Serena alzó rápidamente la mirada y vio como el chico sonreía arrogantemente.

-Odio cuando haces eso.- bufó la rubia. Darien puso cara de completa inocencia.- Por lo menos e hubieras molestado en avisarle a la pobre pequeña rubia de la cual tanto de burlabas que por fin la dejarías en paz.-

Darien soltó una carcajada. Serena sonrió.

-¿Tanto te molestaba?- preguntó el chico.

-Como no tienes idea.- sonrió la rubia.

Si alguna vez había existido tensión entre ellos, ahora era inexistente.

Darien suspiró.- Me fui a Estados Unidos a estudiar medicina por un tiempo.-

Serena lo miró sorprendida.- ¡Vaya! Eso es completamente maravilloso.-

Darien sonrió con timidez. La rubia sonrió con ternura, entonces esa sonrisa arrogante solo era para molestarla.

-Fue muy duro, pero aproveché la beca.-

Serena rió.- Estoy impresionada Darien Chiba…así que Doctor, con razón todo lo del chequeo.-

Darien sonrió la ver que la chica mencionaba su incidente sin pena alguna.

-Casi Doctor, no me he titulado.- aclaró el moreno.

Serena entrecerró los ojos. Modesto, también era modesto. Azorada, desvió la cara de la penetrante mirada del moreno y observó de nuevo la luna que se veía claramente en el cielo despejado. Suspiró.

¿Qué tan tarde era?

Las ocho.

-¡Dios!- exclamó la rubia.

Darien miró su reloj que estaba en su muñeca izquierda.

-¿Tarde?- inquirió mientras la chica comenzaba a quitarse su chaqueta.

La rubia lo miró con algo de pánico.- prometí regresar para la cena.-

-Quédate la chaqueta, si no te importa te llevo, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa.-

-Pero…-

-En coche llegarás pronto.- dijo Darien indicándole el camino.

La rubia seguía protestando.- Pero vivo cerca, de verdad no es necesario que te desvíes de tu camino…-

Darien pasó una de sus manos tras la espalda de Serena.

-Por favor, así no me preocuparé.-

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y dejó de pelear con la chaqueta.

De todos modos, se repetía así misma, necesitaba llegar rápido.

Y el carro de Darien, el cual le quitó el aliento al solo verlo, parecía muy rápido.

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que en verdad lo hayan disfrutado, esperaré sus comentarios y sugerencias. Agradecerles a todos sus 192 r/r, es mi historia con más r/r y de vdd me siento muy contenta de que todos ustedes la sigan a pesar de mi insconsistencia. Agradecer a todos los que me han puesto en sus alertas y en favoritos. Ustedes son el motor de este fic, no lo olviden.

Y bueno, contesto los r/r, ya saben, los anónimos aquí, los registrados, a su cuenta:

**Karinha**: Grax x tu r/r, me alegra que te guste y bueno, desgraciadamente en este no termina con Seiya, pero habrá que ver el siguiente. Y bueno, no sé si quieras formar el club, pero créeme, ya tengo un final para Seiya (risa) espero hayas disfrutado el chap. Suerte.

**Cindy**: Grax x tus r/r y tu insistencia y bueno, la inspiración no se prestaba, si, uno de mis temores era apresurar las cosas, pero bueno, he dispuesto de este capítulo como un inicio entre ellos dos. Suerte.

**Sere&Darien**: Grax x el r/r y sorry x la espera y bueno, creo q este te gustará, tensión y comodidad entre los dos. Si, me he tomado mi tiempo haciendo sufrir a Serena, pero todo a su tiempo. Suerte.

**Lisseth**: Grax x rl r/r, q bueno q te guste, bien, soy muy inconstante, no bajo del mes en actualizar, pero rondo en los tres meses…complicado ¿ah? Solo espero ya no tardar tanto…al menos actualizar cada mes x lo menos, pero creo q x vacaciones tardaré menos, ten en cuenta que son vakas de diciembre, y luego vakas de semestre. Suerte.

**Pinky**:

Grax x tu r/r y tu espera y bueno, un poco de Serena/Darien, espero tu opinión. Suerte.

**Isabel**: Grax x tu r/r y bueno, si, como dije, Seiya acabó son sus oportunidades y paciencia y de paso con mi imaginación. Espero este te haya gustado. Suerte.

**Usagiluna**: Grax x el r/r, espero te siga gustando y bueno, como dije, el fic pasó ante mis ojos con todo y final…y con eso cómo terminará Seiya (risa) Suerte.

**Sailor Marilu**: Grax x tu r/r pss yo tengo 19 años :_: y tmb soy de México jajaja muxas grax x tus r/r, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia y como dices, Darien le enseñará lo que es el amor, Dios…espero poder escribir algo lindo de forma decente. Suerte.

**Goordita:** Grax x tu r/r, me alegra que te guste, aunque creo que no te dejé muy contenta con la extensión de este chap ¿no? Lamento que sean cortos, pero uso muy poca descripción, digamos que eso es lo que caracteriza este fic de los demás que hago, descripción casi nula. Suerte.

**GinnyPotterW**

**6-Diciembre-2008**


	16. El Final

Ahora si, ¡no ha sido mi culpa toda esta espera! El universo está en mi contra, y no exagero.

Enero había sido un muy buen mes para las actualizaciones, mi inspiración estaba a todo lo que da, pero como estaba en exámenes, tenía que frenarme un poco, aún así actualicé 4 fics. Luego, mi viaje de 6 horas de regreso a casa (después de la Fac) se convirtió en un viaje de 15 hrs. Debido a un paro en la carretera :S y al día siguiente, me fui a mi semana de vacaciones, obviamente cuando regresé… estaba tan cansada que ya no tuve de ganas; y cuando tuve ganas, mi madre se ha enfermado y tuve que hacerme cargo de la casa… ¿ven que en vdd el universo está en mi contra? (llanto)

Disfruten.

***Capítulo 15***

**EL FINAL**

¿Cuántas veces se había mordido ya el labio?

Incontables y si seguía así, perdería la cordura.

El lunes llegó para Serena Tsukino entre risitas, suspiros y ningún pensamiento hacia Seiya, no hasta esa mañana.

Porque después de que Darien la llevara a casa en su nuevo deportivo negro, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos estuvieron dirigidos al chico de ojos azul noche.

Pero ahora regresaba a su realidad y en esa realidad aún tenía cosas pendientes: el sencillo trámite de terminar con Seiya.

La clase de química pasó con una tormentosa lentitud. No había visto a Seiya en todo el día, así que esperaba poder verlo a la hora de la salida y así terminar con eso.

Solo unos minutos, y todo acabaría.

Se mordió el labio por enésima vez, sin entender nada de lo que la maestra decía sobre los puentes de Hidrógeno y los enlaces covalentes.

Se torció los dedos con nerviosismo: si seguía ignorando esa clase, química compartiría con matemáticas sus horrendas calificaciones. No podía permitir eso.

-Muy bien.- habló la profesora de cerca de unos 50 años cuando la campana de salida sonó.- Para la próxima clase quiero que hayan leído la unidad 4. Pueden retirarse.-

El ruido de las bancas deslizándose por el piso no se hizo esperar y todos comenzaron a salir hacia un soleado final de clases.

La rubia miraba hacia los salones de los últimos semestres esperando ver a Seiya mientras sus amigas se acercaban a ella.

Y eso no ayudó a su nerviosismo.

-Anda.- dijo Lita solo para la rubia y luego dijo en voz alta para las demás.- chicas, vámonos.-

Nadie dijo nada cuando vieron que Serena caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Seiya quien estaba acompañado de Mamoru y Timmy.

Serena le sonrió a lo lejos a Lita, quien era la única que sabía lo que estaba por hacer. Vio con tristeza que Rei no hablaba con su castaña amiga; algunas cosas tardarían en volver a estar como deberían, solo esperaba que no se tomara mucho tiempo.

Pero todo eso pasó a un lugar apartado de su mente cuando su mirada se topó con la de Seiya.

Sintió pánico y de pronto tuvo el impulso de dar vuelta y alejarse de allí.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y los abrió con determinación. A mal paso darle prisa, mientras más rápido terminara con esto, más pronto estaría tranquila.

-Bunny.- saludó Mamoru mientras besaba la mejilla de la rubia quien no tenía ojos más que para Seiya. Timmy le hizo una señal de saludo.

-Chicos, que tal.- habló Serena y sin dejar tiempo para respuestas se dirigió a su novio.- Tengo que hablar contigo.-

Seiya hizo una mueca. Serena apretó los dientes como reacción ante el gesto del chico.

-Nos vemos al rato chicos.-

Timmy palmeó el brazo de Seiya y se fue junto con Mamoru comenzando una nueva plática.

-¿Y bien?-

Serena frunció el ceño y abrió la boca sin poder decir nada, indecisa. Seiya alzó una ceja y checó su reloj.

-¿Nada? Serena, tengo cosas que hacer.-

Bien. Ése había sido el detonante. ¿Él tenía cosas que hacer?

_¡Siempre_ tenía cosas que hacer! ¡En todo el fin de semana no tuvo ni un minuto para ella!

-Ese es el problema.- habló Serena, pero su voz no mostró la seguridad que sentía. En cambio, ésta sonó débil, pero aún así clara.- Nunca tienes tiempo para mí, no te he visto en estos últimos días y es mejor que terminemos lo que tenemos.-

Cuando terminó, la rubia respiró entrecortadamente esperando la reacción de Seiya. No podía dejar de estrujarse las manos.

El moreno la miró con cierta sorpresa y guardó silencio unos segundos. Abrió la boca y con las mismas la volvió a cerrar.

Serena esperó pacientemente, pero al parecer Seiya se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Seiya después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

Serena suspiró. No era el tipo de cosas que le gustaba repetir, después de todo, había sentido algo muy profundo por Seiya. _Amor, deslumbramiento, ceguera_ lo que fuera que haya sido, había sido profundo.

Eso no podía negarlo.

-Que por mi parte, esto terminó Seiya, nuestro noviazgo.-repitió Serena con firmeza, pero aún sintiéndose chiquita. Muy chiquita.

Seiya frunció el ceño.- ¿_Tú _estás terminando _conmigo?_-

Serena se movió de un pie a otro y respondió en un susurro.- Si.-

Seiya comenzó a reírse y Serena lo miró perpleja sin saber qué decir o hacer.

No se había esperado _eso._

-Bombón, eres tan mal mentirosa, además de graciosa.- rió el moreno y la abrazó.- Siento haberte tenido tan abandonada estos días, pero tienes que admitir que te lo has ganado a pulso. Aún no se me olvida lo que hiciste en el restaurante.-

Serena apretó los labios y se mordió la lengua.

-No es ninguna mentira, ni es una broma…ni nada que se le parezca. Estoy terminando contigo Seiya.-

El moreno se rió unos segundos más, pero al ver la seriedad de la rubia su sonrisa se extinguió poco a poco.

-Pero bombón…-habló Seiya con voz cálida- ¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido _juntos?-_

_Precisamente por eso_, pensó Serena entrecerrando los ojos.

-Muy segura.-

Seiya miraba a la rubia como si la viera por primera vez, incrédulo y con el miedo reflejado en su tez blanca.

-Pero tú me amas.- acotó Seiya sonando un poco desesperado, algo difícil de creer.- Te conviene estar conmigo. A mi lado tienes amigos, eres alguien…-

-No, no, no.- interrumpió Serena mientras el coraje recorría su estómago en forma de una sustancia caliente.- ¡Por eso quiero terminar contigo! Por que fui _alguien sin ti_; contigo, solo soy tu tonta estúpida novia que te complace en todo lo que quieres y ya me cansé de eso. Me cansé de que me digas lo que tengo qué hacer, a dónde ir, con quién platicar…-

-Wo, Wo, para bombón.- la interrumpió Seiya serio y sorprendido a la vez. Serena respiró profundamente mientras sus ojos le empezaban a escocer debido al coraje que sentía.

Era tan estúpido llora en una ocasión como esta.

Seiya tomó el mentón de la chica con delicadeza y observó cada una de las facciones de su cara.

-Te amo.- susurró el moreno con un tono de voz que Serena jamás le había escuchado. Por un momento le creyó, solo por un momento.

El problema era que ahora ella ya no sentía lo mismo por él.

Si alguna vez lo había amado, había pasado, pues ella no lo amaba.

_No más._

-Solo he procurado lo mejor para ti. Debes de admitir que a veces eres algo…_ despistada.-_ el moreno cambió la palabra "tonta" con una sonrisa.- y me preocupan tus amistades por que bombón, realmente tenías muy_ malas_ amistades, sin embargo, conmigo, todo ha ido de las mil maravillas. Así que deja de decir tonterías y acompáñame.-

Seiya tomó el brazo de Serena pero la rubia se opuso y se alejó de él. Seiya la miró con duda.

-No Seiya.- habló Serena con firmeza, al fin con la convicción que en realidad sentía.- Si de verdad dices que lo haces por mi bien, solo puedo darte las gracias, pero… esas son decisiones que debo tomar yo, no tú.-

Seiya cerró los ojos con fastidio y los labios crispados.- Realmente estás enfadada.-

Serena negó con la cabeza, miró sus manos y alzó su vista hacia Seiya.

-No quiero que terminemos enojados, así que no pienso decir nada más.-

Seiya suspiró.- ¿Quieres que te pida perdón? Bien, _perdóname, _¿está bien? Es tarde…vámonos.-

-¡Seiya!- lo reprendió Serena frustrada.- No te estoy pidiendo nada. Solo te estoy diciendo que _terminamos_ y eso es todo, no tengo que ir a ningún lado contigo.-

Seiya rodó los ojos.

-Hablo en serio. Adiós Seiya.- se despidió Serena.

-No deberías llevar tu enojo a estos niveles.- habló de nuevo Seiya haciendo que la rubia detuviera su camino.- No seas tonta.-

Serena bufó. Esto se estaba llevando más tiempo del que creyó.

-Como digas.- sentenció Serena, dándole por su lado para de una vez terminar con aquello.- Pero yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir.-

Después de eso, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Serena sintió una fuerte presión sobre su brazo derecho debido al agarre violento de Seiya quien sin previo aviso, y Serena sin esperárselo, se había acercado hasta la rubia con furia en la mirada. Con su mano derecha, el moreno tomó el mentón de la rubia para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-Escucha Serena.- sentenció Seiya con los labios crispados y hablando en susurros. Serena se estremeció.- No seas _estúpida._ Tú estás conmigo, te guste o no. Te he hecho mil favores haciendo alguien de ti, tal vez digas que eras alguien, pero solo eras una niña boba, ruidosa y estúpida; ahora eres la novia de Seiya Kou.-

Serena trató de soltarse pero Seiya apretó más su agarre. La rubia sentía como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo ante el miedo. Jamás se había esperado una reacción así por parte del moreno.

Tenía miedo.

-Y si en algún momento dejas de ser mi novia, será porque _yo _te deje_ a ti_, no de otra manera.-

Inconscientemente, Serena se encontró asintiendo.

Solo quería irse de allí.

-Y acabo de decidir que eres muy poca cosa para estar conmigo.- Seiya soltó una sonrisita arrogante y soltó a Serena.

El moreno suspiró y miró a su alrededor, sonriente.

-Ahora, lárgate.-

Tras las palabras duras de Seiya, Serena no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la salida de la escuela a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Mientras corría, su mente trabajaba a mil revoluciones por minuto.

Todo había sido totalmente diferente a como lo había imaginado: había sido sumamente capaz de decirle a Seiya lo que quería; eso era algo bueno.

Lo malo: había sido que Seiya no le creyera.

Pero lo feo, había sido sentir miedo de Seiya; no un miedo a lo que él pensara de ella, no miedo a que él se avergonzara de sus acciones, no era el típico miedo que siempre sentía al estar a lado de Seiya: el miedo a no complacerlo.

Ahora fue el miedo a lo que él pudiera hacer.

Se detuvo una vez atravesó el portón del colegio y se secó las lágrimas.

Suspiró.

No debía llorar. Lo único que a Seiya le preocupaba era su orgullo, el qué dirían los demás.

Lo que le preocupaba a su _ex novio_ – sonrió- era la diferencia entre que _él _terminara con_ ella, _al que _ella_ terminara con_ él._

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

No, si no, esto no sería llamada vida; y últimamente la de Serena era una vida muy imperfecta.

-Sabía que había algo raro aquí.-

Serena volteó al escuchar la voz de Rei mientras que la morena junto con Ami, Lita y Mina la seguían corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó Serena?- preguntó Rei con cierto enfado en su voz.

-¿Quieres dejarla en paz, Rei?- protestó Lita una vez llegó.

Serena solo se limitaba a ver a una y luego a la otra. Rei miraba con enfado a Lita mientras que la castaña golpeaba el piso con el pie.

Ami suspiró con cansancio mientras Mina miraba la escena.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? No me digan que ustedes dos se han peleado de nuevo.- las regañó Serena.

Rei bufó mientras Lita rodó los ojos.

-Sucede que Rei no quería irse de la escuela sin ti.- aclaró Ami pacientemente, aunque el fastidio podía leerse en su cara. Serena frunció el ceño.

-Ella sabía que Seiya tenía ensayo saliendo de clases y…-Mina habló y luego miró sus zapatos.- tú nunca vas con él a los ensayos…-

-Así que ésta metiche.- agregó Lita severa mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Rei.- Quería saber en qué andabas, ¡Como si fuera tu madre!-

-Mira tú relegada social, eres la menos indicada para…-

-¡Basta!- interrumpió Serena. Se mordió el labio. Esta no era una plática que quisiera tener con sus amigas en ese preciso momento.- No se peleen, ¡y menos por mi!-

Nadie dijo nada, pero Rei y Lita no dejaban de verse disgustadas.

-Miren chicas.- suspiró Serena.- Rei, sobre todo tú.-

La aludida miró a Serena.

-Seiya no es el centro del universo, y mucho menos del mío; si decido ir a algún otro lado, sea con Seiya o no, ese es mi problema, agradezco tu preocupación, pero no tienes por qué pelearte con las demás.-

-¡Ella esconde algo! ¡Y todo apuntaba a algo sobre ti!- alegó Rei mientras señalaba a Lita, quien se limitó a alzar una ceja.

-¿Si?- contestó Lita.-Pues si escondo algo es mi asunto, y si Serena no te confía nada, ese es tu problema, ¡buena amiga habrás sido!-

Serena se posicionó entre ambas y miró a Lita severa.

-Lita, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles.- rogó al rubia, Lita no dijo nada.- Saben que confío en todas ustedes, cada cosa que me ha ocurrido se las confío plenamente…aunque últimamente las cosas hayan cambiado, es hora de que lo sepan.-

Lita relajó los brazos, mientras las demás veían a Serena con atención.

-Chicas, acabo de terminar con Seiya.-

Y explotaron las reacciones, o al menos, dos de las más explosivas.

Alguien soltó un grito de júbilo y abrazó a Serena con tanta fuerza que casi se le iba el aire.

La rubia alzó la vista y vio la enorme sonrisa de Lita quien de pronto fingió seriedad mientras liberaba a su amiga de su fuerte abrazo.

-Bueno.- tosió Lita.- Es una pena…pero si así lo querías, no puedo reprocharte nada. Es una gran pérdida.-

Ami se rió del chiste de Lita y palmeó el brazo de Serena.

-Era el momento.- se limitó a decir la peliazul.

-¿Acaso estás loca?-

Y como Serena previno, Rei no estaba muy complacida.

De hecho, estaba _furiosa._

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿No que lo amabas?-

Serena dudó un momento.

Tenía que dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Deshacer todo este enredo.

- No estoy loca, terminar con él es lo único que he hecho bien y Rei, por favor…no puedo amar a alguien quien se ha pasado la vida haciéndome menos…-

-¿Haciéndote _qué?_- inquirió Rei sarcástica.

-Menospreciándome.- dijo Serena con firmeza aunque su corazón le dolía al ver la negación en los ojos de Rei.

Rei abrió la boca con indignación declarada.- Que yo recuerde no éramos nadie hasta que empezaste a andar con él, ¿desde cuando te volviste tan desdichada a su lado?-

Serena frunció el ceño tratando de detener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Rei, ¿de verdad haría alguna diferencia el decirte cuán mal me trataba Seiya?-

Rei la miró incrédula.- Podría, claro. Si es que eso _fuera _verdad.-

La rubia aspiró aire, mientras las demás guardaban silencio. Se debatían entre dejar a Serena enfrentarse a Rei, o detener todo eso.

Fue Ami la que se animó a intervenir:

-Deberías apoyar la decisión de Serena, sea cual sea el motivo, se supone que somos _sus _amigas, no las de Seiya.-

Pero Rei se limitó a observar a su rubia amiga.

-Bien, estoy esperando.-

-No seas metiche, Rei.- alegó Lita.

-Cierra la boca.- demandó Rei.

-¡Seiya es un completo idiota!- gritó Serena con enfado.- Siempre, desde que soy su novia, me he preocupado solo por lo que él pensará, por lo que él quiere, por lo que él necesita; ¿y qué recibo de él? Sólo insultos; que soy tonta, despistada, mala en la escuela…que lo avergüenzo…-

Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de los ojos de la rubia de coletas.

-El día de nuestro aniversario, no enfermé, él prefirió ir con la banda usando los boletos que _yo le regalé_, que pasarlo conmigo y no fue lo suficientemente hombre para aceptarlo, ¡no! Les dijo que había _enfermado_. ¿Cómo pudiste creerle Rei? Yo estaba en ese antro después de todo…-

-Pero ¿sabes qué más? No solo era su estúpida, rubia y tonta novia; sino que me parecía más a un esclavo: teniendo que juntarme con quien él_ quería,_ _ir_ a donde él creía conveniente… ¿Cuántas veces me dijo que me amaba? ¡Muchas! Pero nunca lo demostró. ¿Sabes que me dijo cuando terminé con él? Que yo no podía terminarlo, que solo él, podía terminarme. Él no me quiso, no quiere a nadie más que a sí mismo; yo lo único que hice fue herir su ego.-

-Controlaba mi vida, y he decidido que la única con derecho a hacer eso soy yo; no él…no nadie.-

-Dime, Rei… ¿No te parece suficiente?-

El silencio que se creó fue sumamente tenso; solo los remansos de los sollozos de Serena era lo que se escuchaba. Rei estaba seria.

-No te voy a mentir, Serena.- dijo Rei impasible.- Tú nunca has sabido de donde vienes y mucho menos a donde vas. Yo veía en Seiya como alguien que guiaría tu camino. Tal vez no sea el chico perfecto, pero puedo ver que en verdad _te quiere_ y tú no sabes apreciarlo.-

-De verdad eres una…-murmuró Lita con enfado.

Serena estaba estupefacta. ¿Ni siquiera la verdad haría cambiar de opinión a Rei?

¿Acaso no había nada que pudiera hacer para abrirle los ojos?

-Yo pensaba igual que tú.- susurró Serena.- Creía fervientemente que todo lo que él hacía era para hacerme entrar en razón y siempre me creí demasiado poca cosa para estar a su lado; pero podré ser todo lo que quieras Rei, pero si él me cree de verdad, _nada merecedora_ de estar con él, ¿entonces por qué está conmigo?-

Serena le sonrió a Lita.- Pero no me daba cuenta que Seiya pensaba eso de mí. Siempre acepté sus imposiciones sin rechistar, hasta que las cosas comenzaron a andar mal, perdí a Lita.- la castaña le sonrió.- y de ahí se fueron desencadenando múltiples hechos que me hicieron abrir los ojos.- _Darien_, pensó la rubia.- Y no quiero perderlas a ustedes solo por un chico… que no nos ha hecho ningún bien, a ninguna de nosotras.-

-Serena, por mi parte no hay problema.- habló Mina, quien había estado callada todo ese tiempo y le sonrió a Serena tristemente.- Si él no es lo que quieres, no importa, siempre contarás conmigo.-

-Y está de más decir, que siempre tendrás mi apoyo.- la secundó Ami mientras le tomaba una mano a Serena.- Nunca entendí por qué estabas con él, pero si así querías no era quien para decírtelo.-

Lita se colocó detrás de sus dos amigas mientras palmeaba los hombros de Serena y Ami.

-Está de más saber mi opinión.- sonrió Lita con alegría.

-¡Jum! Solo espero no te arrepientas. Seiya fue lo mejor que pudo pasarte… a todas.- dijo Rei, y tras eso, se alejó de ellas.

Serena suspiró.

¿Alguna vez podrían estar de nuevo juntas, como solían estarlo antes de Seiya?

-Todo saldrá bien.-le animó Ami.- Ya sabes que es muy testaruda… cuando se decida a ver de verdad, verás que todo volverá a la normalidad.-

-¿Y si no?- preguntó Serena.

-Sé positiva Serena.-le regañó Mina.

La rubia no pudo más que asentir.

-------------------------------------

Cerró los ojos con pesar.

Hacía algunos minutos que sus amigas habían tenido que dejarla debido a sus cursos extracurriculares.

Y todo lo que había pasado con Rei seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Se limpió las lágrimas.

Sus amigas siempre habían sido su sostén, eran su familia, sus hermanas… siempre sabía que podría contar con ellas.

Y cada una era especial en su forma…juntas eran un todo.

Y aunque había estado segura de que Rei no la apoyaría al principio, había tenido la esperanza de que diciéndole la verdad sobre Seiya, ella entendería.

Que la apoyaría.

Y por eso estaba allí. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y…

Sonrojo.

Hablar con Darien había sido tan natural.

Suspiro.

Quería hablar con él. _Tontas hormonas._

Ahora solo quería tener la suerte de encontrarse con él.

-Disculpa.- Serena detuvo a un chico quien cargaba varios libros. El rubio se volteó y miró con atención a Serena.- Disculpa… esto… ¿Conoces a Darien Chiba?-

El chico asintió mientras sonreía. -Claro…está en mi clase. ¿Eres su novia?-

La rubia contuvo el aliento mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Acaso todos eran tan chismosos?

-Necesito hablar con él… ¿en qué edificio está? Yo no sé…-

-No te preocupes, en cinco minutos tenemos clase, ya ha de haber llegado; sígueme.-

Mientras seguía al chico, Serena pudo notar que éste la veía de reojo con preocupación. No podía culparlo, lo más probable, es que estuviera hecha un desastre después de lo ocurrido ese día.

Llegaron a un gran edificio blanco donde muchos chicos y chicas se paseaban por los pasillos vistiendo batas blancas.

Era la facultad de medicina.

Y antes de que aquél amable chico que la llevó hasta allí le hablara a Darien, Serena lo divisó sentado tranquilamente en una de las jardineras leyendo un pesado libro.

-¡Chiba!- gritó el chico rubio mientras Darien alzaba la vista y miraba sorprendido a Serena. El rubio señaló a Serena con el pulgar.- Bueno señorita, servida.-

Serena le sonrió.- Muchas Gracias.-

Darien se puso en pie mientras cerraba el libro y casi corrió hasta la rubia, claramente preocupado.

_¡Malditas hormonas!_ Gritó Serena en su cabeza. Darien se veía condenadamente guapo en su bata blanca de doctor.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Haz estado llorando?- dijo el chico de ojos azul noche con preocupación.

Serena respiró profundamente mientras trataba de no llorar de nuevo. Era una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza: ese día habían pasado cosas tan buenas como malas.

Le sonrió.

-¿Tienes un minuto? Me gustaría platicar contigo… es que…-Serena titubeó, miró a su alrededor viendo como los demás estudiantes de la facultad los miraban.- Acabo de terminar con Seiya.-

Darien la miró un segundo más y le sonrió.

-Tengo todo el tiempo que necesites.- dijo el moreno cálidamente.- Vamos.-

Darien tomó un hombro de la chica mientras la dirigía fuera de la facultad, caminaron varios metros en silencio y se sentaron en una de las jardineras del campus.

-¿Te hizo algo malo?- preguntó Darien serio.- Me refiero a Kou.-

Serena suspiró y las palabras salieron solas, le contó todo, con gran detalle, y cuando llegó a la parte donde Seiya la había acorralado, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Sentí miedo, Darien.- susurró Serena como en una especie de trance mientras recordaba, luego miró al chico quien tenía apretados los puños.- Pensé que… podría hacerme algo, pero al final resultó que el único que podía terminar esto, era él…no yo.-

Darien apretó los labios.- _Idiota_.-

Serena asintió dándole la razón y Darien la miró fijamente, la rubia bajó la mirada.

-Serena… ¿Sucedió algo más?- gruñó Darien.- Por que si te hizo algo te juro que…-

Serena negó con la cabeza repetidamente. Darien entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero te dijo algo…-

La rubia se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Era muy tonto de su parte andar con tapujos con Darien cuando ella había ido a buscarle.

-Darien… ¿no te estoy sacando de tus clases verdad? No quiero interrumpir tus estudios y…-

Darien sonrió con calidez.- Si está aquí es porque me necesitas y mientras lo hagas, yo estaré aquí…-

Se mordió el labio de nuevo con una nueva forma de nerviosismo. Sintió como el calor se extendía por sus mejillas.

-Gracias.-

Darien suspiró. Tomó la mano de la rubia y se inclinó enfocando su mirada sobre los ojos de la chica.

Serena sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba una enloquecida carrera y corrió sus ojos de la mirada del chico quien no dejó de observarla.

_Tan hermosa_ pensó el moreno.

-¿Qué te dijo Serena?- preguntó el moreno en un susurro ronco, mientras que con su otra mano tomó el mentón de la chica y sintió como Serena se estremecía.

Sonrió. Darien se sentía afortunado que ella hubiera terminado con Seiya por _las razones correctas_: no lo quería.

Ahora no había nada que se interpusiera entre lo que él _sentía_ por ella y lo que _haría_ por ella.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de Darien. Sabía que él había sentido cómo se estremecía ante su roce.

Horror.

-Dijo que yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar con él.- susurró la chica.- No me sorprendió que lo dijera porque de todo esto se ha tratado el por qué lo terminara… pero escucharlo directamente de sus labios fue… doloroso.-

Para sorpresa de la rubia, el chico jaló de ella hasta colocar su cabeza en el pecho de él y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

Serena por un momento se quedó en blanco y el sonido de su corazón comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos, su cara ardió y su respiración se volvió lenta y pesada.

-No lo escuches ni por un segundo.- le dijo Darien al oído mientras apretaba con más fuerza a Serena entre sus brazos.

Su primer abrazo.

-Él es quien nunca te mereció. Recuerda que eres una persona maravillosa.-

Serena largó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico y sollozó en su pecho.

-Lo entiendo…pero Rei no lo hace.- sollozó Serena confesando la parte más importante de su tristeza.

Saber de labios de Seiya que ella nunca fue merecedora de ser su novia había dolido, pero eso era algo que ya sabía.

Pero que Rei le creyera a Seiya y no a ella, mataba.

Darien apretó su abrazo mientras la chica hablaba y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

-Le conté todo. Todo lo que me hizo Seiya, y ella lo único que hizo fue decir que exageraba, que él era lo mejor que me había pasado…-

El moreno cerró los ojos mientras Serena seguía balbuceando cosas ya sin sentido y esperó a que terminara de desahogarse.

-Tranquila, Serena.- la calmó el chico.- Realmente no te merecen algunas de tus amigas.-

Serena se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas.

-Ella es tan testaruda… se cree en deuda con Seiya y…-

Darien sonrió de lado mientras quitaba algunos mechones de la cara de la chica que se habían escapado de sus coletas.- Si fuera tu amiga, estaría a tu lado pase lo que pase. Si te ha dicho eso, no te conviene seguir con esa amistad.-

-¡Es que no conoces a Rei!- exclamó Serena con fuerza.- ¡Ella es una buena amiga! Solo…-bajó la voz.- solo está confundida, como lo estuve yo.-

Darien le sonrió.- Tienes razón, no la conozco, pero no te enojes conmigo… si es cierto lo que dices, entonces dale su tiempo… ella recapacitará.-

_No es como si Kou fuera una persona muy agradable_ pensó el moreno con amargura.

Serena esta vez tomó la iniciativa y abrazó al moreno.

-Claro que no me enojo contigo.- dijo la chica sintiendo la rigidez del sorprendido chico ante su acto, para después sentir que Darien se relajaba.- te agradezco que me estés escuchando… es tan fácil hablar contigo…Gracias.-

Darien sonrió para sí mismo feliz. Tenía la amistad de Serena, eso era seguro. Y si el sonrojo de la chica no era una señal mal interpretada, tenía buenos precedentes para conquistarla.

Abrazó a la chica con fuerza.

-No tienes que agradecer nada.- murmuró el chico en el oído de la rubia mientras ésta se estremecía. Sonrió feliz.- Lo hago con mucho gusto. Tu compañía siempre me alegra el día, Serena.-

La rubia suspiró mientras se embriagaba con el perfume de Darien. Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, tanta tranquilidad, tanta confidencia, tan…_natural_.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el chico odioso y la cabeza de chorlito estarían un día así, abrazados?

Sonrió ante la idea, divertida.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?- preguntó Darien tras unos segundos. Quería distraerla.

Serena alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa.- ¿La verdad? Hay un lugar al que últimamente he pensado que debo ir…-

Darien alzó una ceja. -¿Se puede saber cuál es?-

Serena puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras fingía estar pensando si decirle o no.

-No lo sé…-

Darien se puso en pie mientras reía.- Vamos, cabeza de chorlito… ¿es tan malo?-

-¡Oye!- le golpeó el brazo.- La verdad, se lo debo a Lita, últimamente he sido la peor amiga del mundo.-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la universidad.

-¿Tus cosas?- preguntó Serena.

Darien se encogió de hombros.- Le mandaré un mensaje a Michiru para que me haga el favor de recogerlas, si le digo a Haruka, es capaz de sobornarme.- sacó su celular.- ¿A dónde vamos?-

Serena suspiró.- Al Crown Center… me parece que mi viacrucis de las disculpas y el "he sido una basura" tiene que comenzar.-

Darien despegó la vista del celular.- No seas tan dura contigo misma.- pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y le dio un apretón. Jamás se cansaría de la sensación de tener a Serena tan cerca.- Nadie te juzgará, y quien lo haga, se las verá conmigo.-

Serena le sonrió.

-Nunca podré terminar de agradecértelo.-

Darien rodó los ojos como pantalla hacia Serena. Con el simple hecho de dejarlo abrazarla, ya había pagado con creces lo que ella habría llamado "favores".

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Por fin lo que tanto habían esperado! ¡Ha terminado con Seiya! Y quedan 5 capítulos más… No estoy muy contenta, hace dos semanas, Seiya parecía lo suficientemente cruel en mi mente, pero todos esos obstáculos de los que ya les conté, quitaron un poco la emoción. Espero les haya gustado, sé que morían por este capítulo (terminar con Seiya) así que esperaré sus comentarios.

¡15 páginas! Es tal vez el más largo. Y bueno, espero les haya gustado Darien, ¡realmente me cuesta escribir esas cosas! (lágrimas) mi vena romántica está muy delgada (risa). Prox. Chap: "Las consecuencias"

Muxas Grax x sus ya 220 r/r, son lo máximo y es lo que mantiene mis ganas vivas. Ya saben, les contesto a todos; los anónimos aquí y los registrados a su cuenta:

**Sailor Marilu**: Grax x tu r/r, y si, lo que los "amigos" de Serena no dejarán a Seiya es cierto. Yumiko se lo dijo en una ocasión "_habían visto pasar muchas como ella….y esa amistad era más costumbre"_ y bueno, si te gustó el pasado, me imagino que éste más: termina con Seiya y anda de abrazos con Darien  (sonrojo) ¿del DF? ¡Estuve el fin de semana pasado por allá! No conozco la delegación :S pero me encanta el DF, aunque digan que estoy loca. Y si, Seiya es becado… (Risa) se me hizo buena idea para hacerlo ver más vil. Suerte.

**Cyndi**: Grax x tu r/r y no mueras, perdón x la espera. Ojala te haya gustado. Suerte.

**Sailor Lady**: Grax x el r/r. Que bueno que te guste tanto y me ha encantado que te haya gustado mi "secuencia" S/D, no me creo muy lúcida con respecto a escenas románticas, se me da más el hacer llorar a los personajes (drama). Lamento no haber tenido el chap para todas esas fechas que mencionaste, pero aquí está. ¡Sailor Moon será mi anime favorito siempre! Representa mi niñez y eso es algo irremplazable. Y bueno, haz tenido la ruptura, lo que tú y varias más esperaban. El beso… (Risa) ¿Me creerás que aún no lo tengo muy claro? Pero habrá que esperar para eso. X cierto, tu correo no se grabó en el r/r, ponlo con espacios, o si no, agrégame, mi mail está en mi profile, ¡OH! ¡Y ellas tmb son mis escritoras favoritas! Suerte.

**Goordita:** Grax x el r/r. Que bien que te gustó el pasado, y bueno, esta vez, los resúmenes no han resultado de mucha ayuda, peor sostengo, el universo está en mi contra. Suerte.

**Pinky**: Grax x tu r/r. ¡No te desveles! Eso es pésimo para la salud, ¡pero aún así me siento halagada de que mi fic valga la pena para eso! Y me alegra tanto saber que te pareció romántico… eso significa mucho para mí; siempre he escrito drama, y este fic, es un reto: ser romántica. ¿Cuánto durará? Bueno, ahora Darien no tiene pretextos del tipo "tiene novia" pero es tan caballeroso que… (Emoción) espero te haya gustado. Suerte.

**Huht**: Grax x el r/r. Que bueno que te ha gustado, espero este sea =. Suerte.

**Isabel:** Grax x t r/r. Espero te haya gustado la ruptura (lo dudo) pero bueno, terminó con él. Suerte.

**Patty-Moon-de-Chiva**: Grax x el r/r. Lamento la espera y repito: el universo me _odia_, había tanta inspiración que no sabía dónde escribir (¿cual fic?) y bueno, ya pateamos a Seiya, y hay abracillos con Darien (sonrojo) ¡quisiera ser Serena! CiaoOo.

**Suyi**: Grax x el r/r y espero te la hayas pasado bien estas fiestas. (¡Tardísimo!) Gomen por tardar en actualizar, ¿tengo que repetir que el universo tiene algo en mi contra? Espero te haya gustado. Suerte.

**Yumi_Kamagatha**: Grax x el r/r. ¡Tu respuesta ha sido contestada! Ya ha terminado con Seiya (alivio) y el romance con Darien ya está más que declarado…creo. Suerte.

GinnyPotterW

2-Febrero-2009

12:15 A.m.

Nótese que son vacaciones. ¡Las respuestas tendieron a ser más largas!


	17. Las Consecuencias

Nada perteneciente al mundo de SM me pertenece, pero la trama de esta historia si. Prohibido cualquier tipo de copia o reproducción.

Lamento la espera. Disfruten.

***Capítulo 16***

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS**

Cuando Serena y Darien cruzaron el umbral del Crown Center, los recibió un muy sorprendido Andrew.

Serena, con ojos rojos se acercó al rubio separándose unos pasos de Darien. El moreno miró con súplica al rubio y Andrew entendió que Serena no iba en son de guerra.

-Andrew.- gimió Serena mientras un sollozo desgarraba su garganta.- Lo siento tanto.-

Andrew miró sorprendido a la rubia de pronto sin saber qué hacer.

-He sido una estúpida y una ciega...y todo lo que quieras decirme.- habló la rubia mientras las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y solo veía formas borrosas.

Darien se acercó a la rubia y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica en señal de apoyo.

-Ni siquiera merezco que me escuches, tu eres tan buena persona, siempre lo has sido y yo me atreví a... por favor Andrew, dime que me perdonas, entiendo si no quieres hablar conmigo nunca más pero....-

Andrew le tendió un pañuelo a la sorprendida rubia quien lo tomó y comenzó a secar su cara aunque los sollozos no se detenían.

Se sentía tan poca cosa. Se sentía una completa y real basura por ser tan cruel con Andrew.

Por ser tan cruel con el novio de su amiga por razones tan estúpidas.

Tan estúpidas como ella.

-Primero tranquilízate, que no te entiendo nada.- sonrió Andrew.

Serena gimió.

-Ey.- le llamó Andrew con tono ligero.- Entendí perfectamente la parte donde dices ser estúpida...- Darien trató de mirarlo con enfado pero caso contrario sonrió de lado.- y tal vez lo fuiste Serena, la pregunta es ¿y qué?-

Serena ahogó un sollozo y miró a Andrew sin entender.

-No te sigo...-

Andrew suspiró.- Estás aquí arreglando las cosas, ¿no? Y Lita me dijo que has dejado a Seiya...ahora todo está como debería.- El rubio sonrió de nuevo y despeinó a Serena en tono juguetón.- No tienes que disculparte conmigo, yo te conozco y sé que estabas muy presionada...-

Pero en lugar de dejar de llorar, el llanto de Serena se incrementó al igual que la culpa.

Darien apretó su abrazo preocupado.

-Calma Serena.- susurró el moreno en el oído de la rubia mientras que Andrew alzaba una ceja escéptico.

-Es que... es que... ¡Andrew! No merezco tu perdón...eres tan noble, tan bueno... yo...yo...no sé como recompensarte todos estos meses, se suponía que éramos amigos y...-

Andrew rodó los ojos.- Vamos Serena. Siéntate, te traigo un té porque no escuchas ni una sola palabra de lo que te digo.-

Y sin más el rubio se alejó mientras Darien ayudaba a Serena a colocarse en a barra.

-Tranquilízate.- susurró Darien mientras Serena lloraba aferrada a su pecho.- Andrew te ha perdonado, no te pongas así.-

Serena negó con la cabeza. Se sentí tan culpable ahora.- Andrew es tan noble...no merezco que me perdone así como así...es tan...-

Darien suspiró.- Andrew te perdona porque sabe que tu relación con Seiya no fue del todo normal, deberías escucharlo más seguido.-

Serena alzó la mirada para toparse con los azul noche del moreno. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

El moreno alzó una mano hasta la mejilla de la rubia para con delicadeza tomar uno de los mechones sueltos tras la jugarreta de Andrew, se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja con suavidad y después acarició con suavidad el mentón de la rubia.

La respiración de Serena se volvió de pronto más pesada y el llanto paró para dar paso a una nueva sensación.

Esa en la que todo tu alrededor desaparece. Esa sensación de estar solo tú y él.

Esa sensación que solo se ve en las películas.

Miró a Darien con atención tratando de memorizar su rostro.

Y por primera vez deseo que el moreno acortara la distancia entre los dos y la besara.

_¡Oh, mi Dios!_

Los pensamientos de Darien estaban en sincronía con los de la rubia y su mirada pasó de los ojos de ella a sus labios.

-Quiero decir que...-la voz del moreno sonó ronca ante la situación.- deberías disfrutar que ahora eres libre de Seiya...-

Y ahí seguía el deseo de probar sus labios. _Solo un beso._

-Yo...-susurró Serena mientras se mordía el labio a la vez que Darien ponía su mano en la nuca de ella.

-Tu té, Serena.- habló Andrew con alegría mientras depositaba una tasa enfrente de la rubia.

Tanto como Darien y Serena se sobresaltaron alejándose automáticamente el uno del otro.

El moreno miró hacia la salida y se rascó la cabeza mientras Serena susurró un apenas audible "Gracias" bajaba la cabeza sonrojada.

Andrew fingió acomodar unos botes de salsa y catsup mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa de burla y dándoles la oportunidad a sus amigos de recuperar la postura.

-¿Me perdonas Andrew? ¿Aunque haya sido la peor persona del mundo? ¿La peor amiga?-

La sonrisa burlona se borró de la cara del rubio y miró a la rubia quien ahora lo observaba fijamente. Andrew aún podía ver las motas rojas en sus mejillas.

-Claro que te perdono.- contestó el rubio con seriedad.- Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos.-

Serena replicó.- Es que yo no solo me equivoqué, sino que fui la peor amiga del mundo.-

Andrew rió de pronto ante el comentario de la rubia. Serena frunció el ceño y Darien miró con extrañeza a su amigo.

-Eso tendrás que platicarlo con Lita, Serena.- rió el rubio y después le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.- Que yo recuerde tú no querías ser mi amiga...-

Serena abrió la boca entre sorprendida e indignada. Entrecerró los ojos.

_¡Muérete Andrew!_ Pensó la rubia.

-¿Qué? Me perdí.- habló Darien mirando a sus amigos.

La sonrisa de Andrew se amplió y Serena lo miró con dureza.

-Cierra la boca.- sentenció al rubia.

Andrew fingió estar dolido mientras se tocaba dramáticamente el pecho.

-¿Tan rápido se acabó tu amabilidad?- sonrió Andrew maliciosamente.

-Cállate.-espetó Serena.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Darien intrigado mientras observaba enrojecer a Serena.

Ahora sí que estaba realmente intrigado.

-Lo que pasa.- habló Andrew con ojos brillantes.- Es que yo le gustaba a Serena.-

La cara de la rubia enrojeció mientras Darien la miraba sorprendido. Serena se tapó la cara.

_¡Maldito!_ Pensaba la rubia mientras se tapaba la cara.

-Pero eso ya pasó, ¿no Serena?- habló Andrew muy divertido. Serena se tapó la cara y susurró un "muérete" que hizo reír aún más al rubio.- Ay Serena, te había extrañado tanto.-

La rubia se destapó la cara y miró con coraje a su otra vez amigo.- ¡Eres tan malo! ¡Lo único que extrañabas era burlarte de mí!-

Andrew sonrió con inocencia.- No seas tan dramática Serena, no es para tanto, eso lo sabía todo mundo.-

Serena negó con la cabeza mientras sentía su cara arder. Ella sabía muy bien que todas sus amigas sabían que Andrew le había gustado –pero el rubio se fijó en su amiga Lita-. Pero una cosa era que se burlara de ellos y otra muy distinta que se burlaran de eso frente a ella y a Darien.

Darien.

Contuvo el aliento y miró al moreno quien miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, el chico relajó su expresión, miró a Serena y le sonrió.

-Qué escondido te lo tenías.- rió el moreno.

-¡No, tu también!- se quejó Serena y se paró de su asiento. Miró a Andrew unos momentos.- Te quiero mucho Andrew, nos vemos un día en que no te pongas de chistosito.-

Y sin más salió del Crown Center.

-------------------------------------------------------

Estaba harta y cansada de toda esa situación.

Solo le faltaba un poco para empezar a gritar.

Ese martes había sido el día más difícil que podía recordar Serena.

Su burbuja de felicidad - esa que le recordaba que ya no estaba con Seiya, que era amiga de Andrew y que posiblemente Darien fuera a besarla el día anterior- se había roto nada más cruzar el umbral de su preparatoria esa mañana.

Bufó al pasar a lado de un grupo de chicas que la miraban entre la lástima y la burla.

_Claro_ pensó Serena _Yo soy la pobre ex de Seiya._

Y es que, tal y como le había dicho su ex novio, ella no podía dejarlo, sino que él la dejaba.

Y eso era lo que toda la escuela creía.

Pero ese no era el problema, claro que no, _estúpido orgullo de niño mimado_. Lo increíble era que nadie podía dejar de hablar de eso.

Reírse de ella.

Señalarla.

Y lo más triste de todo, es que oficialmente era nadie. O al menos, volvía a ser la tonta niña rubia, agregándole, ex novia de Seiya.

Con la cual, no podían creer, hubiera durado tanto.

_¡Tonterías!_

Pero en parte tampoco podía juzgarlos: hace no mucho tiempo ella misma creía que sin Seiya no era nadie...no era nada.

¿Por qué esa gente lo comprendería tan rápido cuando a ella le costó tanto?

-Bunny-

La voz y la mano de Mamoru en su hombro la sobresaltaron. Miró al chico moreno y le sonrió a él y a los demás. Incluso frente a ella se encontraba Timmy con quien nunca había tenido muy buena amistad.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo el chico mientras Yumiko se sentaba a lado de la rubia y le daba una media sonrisa.

-Claro...perfecta.-dijo Serena sin muchos ánimos.

Akane se movió de un lado a oro indecisa. – Felicidades Bunny, la verdad jamás creí que fueras a terminar a Seiya.-

Timmy apretó los labios mientras que Yumiko y Mamoru sonrieron. Serena la miró con la boca semiabierta.

Akane rodó los ojos.- Siempre piensas lo peor de mi. Pero créeme, estoy contenta.-

Serena abrió la boca parpadeando confundida.- No digo eso...yo... ¿como sabes que fui yo la que terminó? ¿Seiya se los dijo? –

De pronto, todos se echaron a reír, incluso Timmy trató de ahogar la risa pero su intento falló. Muchas de los estudiantes que pasaban por ese pasillo los miraron con extrañeza; y no precisamente porque estuvieran riendo.

Sino por estar con la ex del famoso Seiya Kou.

-Seiya jamás nos contaría algo así.- rió Yumiko.- pero por la cara que traía ayer era más que evidente que todo esto en realidad le afectó.-

Serena frunció el ceño mientras bajó la mirada por un momento.

-Claro, herí su ego.- dijo Serena con sarcasmo.- Pobre de él.-

-Se recuperará.- sentenció Akane con frialdad.

El grupo se quedó en silencio. Tras unos segundos Serena volvió a hablar.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí? Digo... ¿Seiya no se enojará con ustedes?-

-No tiene por qué enterarse.- sonrió Yumiko.

-Y menos por nosotros.- acotó Akane con tranquilidad.

-Y me imagino.- habló Timmy con cierta indiferencia.- Tú no le dirás nada.-

Serena suspiró.- No pienso acercármele si a eso te refieres.-

Mamoru carraspeó.- Bueno Bunny, creo que ésta será la despedida.-

Serena lo miró sin comprender, miró a Akane y luego a Yumiko que le sonrió apenada.

-No entiendo... ¿a dónde se van?- preguntó la rubia confundida.

-Desgraciadamente a ningún lado, pero...- habló Akane, por primera vez viéndose apenada mientras hablaba en un murmullo.

Yumiko carraspeó y los demás la miraron, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Serena.- ¿Recuerdas lo que una vez te dije sobre la costumbre? ¿Sobre Seiya y nosotros?-

Yumiko esperó unos segundos mientras la comprensión llegaba a los ojos de Serena.

-Oh-

Tras eso Serena asintió aún un poco sorprendida, pero su conversación con Yumiko en el antro regresó a su cabeza.

Yumiko hizo una mueca.- Siento mucho si parecemos unos insensibles, pero...- suspiró.- nos alegramos de _verdad_ que hayas salido lo mejor librada de esto.- miró a su alrededor y frunció los labios.- Por nuestra parte puedes estar segura que no haremos ni diremos nada...-

Serena trató de no reírse, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa.- Ni para bien, ni para mal.- dijo la rubia comprendiendo.

-Simples espectadores...como cada vez que una se va.- aclaró Timmy.- Nada personal Serena. Es solo que...así ha sido siempre.-

Serena asintió y les regaló una sonrisa dejándoles saber que no había rencor.

-Gracias por aclarar las cosas.- volvió a sonreír la rubia.- A pesar de todo, y diga lo que diga Seiya, estoy bien. Solo me gustaría que no fueran tan... bueno, ustedes han visto los murmullos.-

-Ya pasará.- la animó Akane.- Lo malo es que me siento como una perra, siento que fui muy mala contigo; como siempre te he dicho, nada personal; ahora me siento orgullosa de ti.-

Se quedaron en silencio. Mamoru revolvió el cabello de Serena para después dar sus últimas palabras:

-Nos estaremos viendo...por ahí.-

Y esas, Serena estuvo segura, habían sido las últimas palabras que cruzaría con sus antiguos amigos.

Ahora si.

¡Adiós antigua vida!

Miró a su alrededor y se topó con los ojos acusadores de Rei quien le volteó la cara.

Gimió. Buena vida le había dejado Seiya.

----------------------------------------

-¡Los odio!- exclamó Serena mientras azotaba la puerta del vacío baño. – ¡Malditos estúpidos populares!-

Se miró al espejo del baño y vio sus mejillas sonrojadas del coraje. Bufó.

Tenía ganas de arrojar lo que se encontrara.

¿Qué por qué tan enojada?

¡Por los malditos murmullos!

¡Las burlas!

¡Los dedos acusadores!

¡Todo era tan malditamente irritante!

-Y lo peor...- susurró a su reflejo.- es la actitud de Rei. ¿No se suponía que éramos amigas?-

Su reflejó le devolvió una mirada incrédula.

-Claro... fui una estúpida al dejar a Seiya.-

Salió bufando del baño de mujeres mientras se colocaba correctamente la mochila.

Jueves. Gimió, una nueva costumbre. Faltaba tanto para el fin de semana.

_Toda una vida._

Pero sonrió. Si tenía suerte, hoy vería a Darien de nuevo.

Como ayer...y antier y...

Suspiró.

Luego frunció el ceño.

_Maldito, estúpido engreído._

Y sonrió de nuevo.

Él solo se aprovechaba _de vez en cuando_ para burlarse de ella.

_Solo de vez en cuando._

Pero debía de admitir, que las burlas del chico le servían como excusa para sus constantes sonrojos debido a la mirada del chico en ella.

Y escucharlo reír...

_Dios._

Miró a su alrededor al darse cuenta que sus mejillas estaban estiradas en una muy segura sonrisa tonta.

Por suerte nadie la había visto.

_Solo te hace falta babear, Serena._

Pero al llegar al salón de clases, las cosas definitivamente empeoraron.

Lita miró a Serena con preocupación mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mina. Su amiga la peliazul, Ami, le susurraba algo a la rubia quien solo se preocupaba por cubrir su rostro.

Serena se abrió paso hasta sus amigas mientras un grupo de chicas ruidosas se reían de algo.

Serena las miró feo provocando el silencio del grupito de chicas. Suspiró cansada, realmente estaba llegando a su límite.

-¿Qué sucede?- su pregunta sonó sumamente brusca, pero ya no tenía ganas de andar con rodeos.

-Nada.- gimoteó Mina y Serena se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba llorando.

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la chica y susurró.- Mina... ¿que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-

La rubia guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza.

Serena, desesperada, miró a sus dos amigas.

-Seiya.- se limitó a decir Lita mientras apretaba los puños.

Serena suspiró con frustración. _¿Y ahora qué?_

-Ami, dime que no le hizo nada a Mina.-

-Pues además de ignorarla y hacerla menos, hizo que la sacaran de la obra que...-

Pero Mina la interrumpió.- ¡La cual me rompí el alma ensayando!-

Serena miró alarmada a su amiga al escuchar el chillido exasperado que ésta soltó y vio el rostro de Mina surcado de lágrimas con sus ojos sumamente hinchados.

La sangre de Serena hirvió.- ¡Pero ése que se cree!- espetó Serena con furia.

Pero Mina le tomó el brazo impidiéndole siquiera ponerse en pie.

-No quiero que hables con él.- lloró Mina esquivando la mirada de su amiga.

-¡Como que no!- exclamó furiosa Serena.- Su problema es conmigo, ¡No debe meter en esto a ninguna de ustedes!-

Mina se mordió el labio.- No lo digo por mi Serena tonta.- trató de sonreír Mina.- Yo estaré bien...supongo.- dudó por un momento.- No quiero que tú te acerques a él; en verdad parece enojado, como si hubieras herido más que a su ego.-

Lita bufó.- Si solo es un maldito niño mimado.-

Ami frunció los labios.- Mina tiene razón.- acotó la peliazul.- Últimamente se ve muy molesto, se pasó de la raya con Mina por obvias razones, pero está de un humor negro con todos. Me consta que se pelea con Akane más de lo normal.-

Lita rió amargamente entre dientes.- Al menos hay alguien en ese grupillo de perritos que le lance una que otra mordida.-

Mina rió un poco trastornada por el llanto.

Pero Serena se puso aún más seria.- Eso no lo justifica.-

-Lo sé, pero...sé cuanto te costó deshacerte de él, no haré que por mí y una _estúpida_ obra tengas que pasar de nuevo por eso.-dijo Mina.

-Pero la obra es importante para ti, Mina.- insistió Serena. Mina negó con la cabeza.

-Obras hay muchas...-

Serena alzó una ceja.- Claro...y no te sientes mal por ya no estar en ella.-

Mina apretó los labios mientras sus ojos comenzaban a escocer de nuevo.

-Solo es...frustrante. Solo eso.-

Serena se puso en pie y se dejó caer en una silla. El profesor se estaba retrasando.

-¿Algo más ha ocurrido? –Todas corrieron su mirada de Serena.- ¿Chicas? Por favor...-

Lita suspiró.- Lo mismo de siempre conmigo Serena, ¡como si me importara!-

-Y volví a ser el "ratón de biblioteca" pero ya sé cómo vengarme, simplemente me pedirán ayuda y ya sé la respuesta: "no"- habló Ami con voz potente y luego se encogió de hombros.- Nada que no podamos manejar Serena.-

-Me alegra que lo tengan bajo control, pero aún así...-

Lita rodó los ojos.- Basta de culparte Serena o te golpearé.-

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Serena alejándose un poco de Lita, sabiendo que la castaña era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.- Solo quiero dejar en claro que si ustedes...bueno, si ustedes quieren desligarse de mí...lo entenderé. Esta semana no ha sido la mejor de preparatoria o de mi vida, a estas alturas ya no lo sé.-

-Es un infierno.- declaró Mina para la irritación de Lita.- ¡Oye!- se quejó la rubia mirando a la castaña.- No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente no me quiera...es, extraño y triste...pero sé que todo este show es porque Seiya se los ha mandado.-

Ami rió.- Y solo está quedando como un ardido.-

Lita la miró con escepticismo.- ¿A la gente de qué colegio te refieres Ami?-

La peliazul rodó los ojos solo para que Lita se riera.- Obviamente a la gente que no es _tonta.-_

-Claramente, no hablamos de Rei.- rió Serena con amargura.- No sé qué le pasa...parece tan...indiferente a todo lo que nos pase.-

Lita bufó.- Siempre ha sido estúpida, está en su naturaleza.-

Nadie dijo nada.

Ami suspiró.- Supongo que tienes razón, Lita.-

Pero no hubo tiempo para sorprenderse de la respuesta de Ami, pues el profesor acababa de hacer su entrada.

--------------------------------

Por fin, se terminaba ese jueves. Mañana sería viernes... y vendría un muy dichoso fin de semana.

Sin tener que ir al colegio y soportar las risitas de esas estúpidas niñas tontas.

Serena tarareó una canción mientras se dirigía al Crown Center a alcanzar a las chicas y de paso saludar a Andrew a quien se había rehusado si quiera ver desde que se fue de la boca frente a Darien.

-¿A dónde tan feliz?-

Serena se giró ya sabiendo quién era el dueño de esa voz y se encontró con un sonriente Darien quien se venía bajando de su carro.

-¡Hola Darien!- bien, había sonado muy entusiasta.- Voy al Crown, a ver a las chicas y a _tu amigo.-_

Darien sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la rubia, se alejó de ella sin quitar su mano del hombro de ella. Era el toque más inocente que se le había ocurrido.

Pero para Serena fue suficiente para que las mariposas en su estómago cobraran vida.

-Pues parece que es más amigo tuyo que mío.- rió Darien mientras Serena fruncía el ceño.

-Tonto.- murmuró Serena.

Darien rió para la irritación de la rubia quien trató de esconder una sonrisa. El moreno sonrió.

-Vamos...no creo que me consideres tan tonto si sonríes así.- susurró el moreno en la oído de la rubia tratando de provocarla. Sabía que jugaba sucio, aún así Darien sonrió.

Se estremeció.

Serena lo miró a los ojos. Los más bonitos que había visto pues eran de un azul profundo.

Se sonrojó.

Darien sonrió de lado tratando de no reírse más abiertamente de la reacción de la chica.

Tras un momento de indecisión, acarició la mejilla de Serena justo donde una mota roja de vergüenza había aparecido.

-No te sonrojes.- murmuró el chico mientras la rubia contuvo el aliento ante el contacto de la cálida piel del moreno.- Aunque debo de admitir, que me encanta que suceda, es... reconfortante.-

Serena al no poder hablar, dejó que su cuerpo hiciera lo suyo: sonrojarse más.

-¿Reconfortante?- su voz apenas era un murmullo y desvió su mirada hacia alguna otra parte de la cara del moreno que no fueran sus ojos.

-Claro...si hago esto, por ejemplo.- Darien acarició la mejilla de la muchacha y ambos sintieron que el mundo alrededor de ellos desaparecía una vez más.

Serena comenzó a sentir calor.

-Oh.- logró articular. Al parecer sus pies no acataban la orden de moverse y así poder desaparecer. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-¿Serena?- habló Darien.

-¿Si?- preguntó Serena con voz ronca. La cercanía del chico comenzaba a afectarle.

Darien la miró por unos segundos, indeciso. Suspiró- ¿Puedo besarte?-

Su voz sonó sumamente ronca. Serena alzó los ojos sorprendida y se topó con la profunda mirada azul noche del chico.

Contuvo el aliento.

¿Qué si podía besarla?

_¡Demonios, si, hazlo!_

Claro, tenía que ponérselo en palabras.

Pero como era incapaz de articular alguna palabra coherente, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aún con la mano del chico en su mejilla.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Oficialmente me amo! Me ha encantado esta última parte y espero a ustedes también.

Lamento la espera, de nuevo, pero muchas cosas que hacer, cero inspiración. Casi estoy en finales (la prox. Semana empiezan) por el momento mañana presento Fiscal y no encuentro conocimientos en mi cerebro. Espero sus comentarios, ¡de cualquier tipo! Menos amenazas.

¡Oficialmente quedan 4 capítulos más y se acaba! Que felicidad, como que voy viendo la luz al final del túnel, pero bueno, no quiero confiarme tanto.

Quienes me han pasado su correo para agregarlas, ahora si, paciencia (risa) en un momento las agrego, ¡primero quiero subir esto!.

Mil gracias por todos sus r/r son personas maravillosas, ya saben, los registrados a su cuenta, los anónimos aquí.

Sailor Lady: Mil gracias por todos tus r/r, y si, tengo muchas historias y no siempre puedo actualizar todas es por eso que luego tardo más y bueno, últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y e siento afortunada de haber podido dormir, no prometo nada, pero siempre trato de ponerme las pilas. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado y gracias por las buenas vibras, ¡me sirvió mucho! Recientemente estuve muy enferma, pero ya estoy bien, justo hoy termino tratamiento (yupi, realmente la medicina sabe horrible)... sobre Rei, bueno, puedo asegurarte que no quiere nada con Darien obviamente le parece guapo ¿pero a quien no? Y bueno, desgraciadamente, las "consecuencias" no fueron para Seiya esta vez. Suerte.

Cyndi: Grax x el r/r y que bueno que te haya gustado, espero este también.

Amsz88chiba: Grax x tu r/R y bueno, espero te siga gustando. Ya veremos que pasa con Seiya.

SAILOR MARILU: jaja grax x el r/R y bueno, ahora el universo se convirtió en la Universidad, pero ya todo bajo "control" y bueno, ya veremos más de Seiya, por lo pronto, me imagino que te encantó este capítulo, espero sí. No comas ansias (risa) y muxa suerte. ( y sip, espero algún día conocer tu delegación je)

patty-moon-de-chiva: Grax x el r/r y x odiar a Seiya (risa) primero que nada, perdón por darte un susto con el nombre del capítulo pasado, pero si, me refería al final de la relación S/S. Ahora, ¿se necesitan más pruebas de que Darien va por todo con el final de este capítulo? (suspiro). Y bueno, Rei es todo un caso. Espero tus comentarios, suerte.

yumi_kamagatha: Grax x tu r/r y lamento el hacerte odiar a Seiya, pero me imagino que en otros fics lo amarás. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, suerte.

Isabel. Grax x tu r/r y que bueno que nunca te ha gustado Seiya (a mi tampoco nunca me gustó, siempre me pareció un estorbo) y bueno, ya veremos más de Rei, cosas tanto buenas, como malas...ya sabes nada con ella es tibio, solo frío o caliente, suerte.

iiazz chiba: Grax x tu r/r, me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno, faltan 4 capítulos pero creeme, habrá de todo..y ya veremos más de Rei, por lo pronto espero que este capítulo te haya gustado; suerte.

**GinnyPotterW **16-Junio-2009

_Casi vacaciones (¡dos semanas más!)_

_Casi sale HP 6_

_¡Y ya hay trailer de Luna Nueva!_


	18. El Despertar

Chicos, lamento la espera, pero múltiples cosas pasaron que me impidieron escribir una sola letra. Espero disfruten el capítulo.

***En el Capítulo Anterior***

-¿Serena?- habló Darien.

-¿Si?- preguntó Serena con voz ronca. La cercanía del chico comenzaba a afectarle.

Darien la miró por unos segundos, indeciso. Suspiró- ¿Puedo besarte?-

Su voz sonó sumamente ronca. Serena alzó los ojos sorprendida y se topó con la profunda mirada azul noche del chico.

Contuvo el aliento.

¿Qué si podía besarla?

_¡Demonios, si, hazlo!_

Claro, tenía que ponérselo en palabras.

Pero como era incapaz de articular alguna palabra coherente, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aún con la mano del chico en su mejilla.

* * *

***Capítulo 17***

**EL DESPERTAR**

El moreno se acercó lentamente, preocupándole poco que estuvieran en el medio de la calle, ese beso sería especial para él, y quería que lo fuera también para Serena.

Ese beso significaba todo.

Concretaba sus sentimientos hacia ella. El fin de las rivalidades y burlas del pasado.

Era el primero de muchos besos más que pensaba darle a la rubia, los cuales, sanarían sus heridas y así, ella aprendería lo que en verdad es ser amada.

Por que él si la quería por quien era.

Pero cuando sus labios se rozaron, tal cual película de terror…la magia se acabó.

-¡Bombón!- gritó Seiya sobresaltándolos.

Darien apretó los ojos ante la interrupción pero no se alejó ni un centímetro de la rubia quien de pronto se sintió pequeña otra vez.

Eso simplemente no lo podía evitar, Seiya aún estaba muy reciente y por más que lo despreciara, aún le seguía influyendo un poco de miedo.

Darien apretó los labios con rabia mientras Serena se daba media vuelta pasando desapercibido el gesto del moreno.

Pero el Seiya que estaba plantado frente a Serena no era la misma persona que ella había conocido; su expresión había cambiado, Seiya la miraba desconcertado y luego miró a Darien con indiferencia.

Suspiró. Ahí estaba el Seiya que conocía.

Más sin embargo, su voz no era la misma.

- Bombón, he esperado tu llamada amor, me tenías preocupado.-

Serena se quedó sin palabras, ¿acaso Seiya acababa de decir aquello? _¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado?_

Y así se mantuvo ella, sólo contemplando a su ex novio sin entender.

Sin despegar la mirada de Kou, Darien colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia. No deseaba nada más que patear el trasero del moreno engreído, pero sabía que era una pelea que la misma Serena tenía que dar y así poder librarse definitivamente de su ex novio.

Él solo podía ser un apoyo, pero no podía luchar esta pelea por ella.

-Seiya…-la voz de Serena era cauta.- tu y yo ya hemos terminado.-

Seiya sonrió complaciente. –Amor.- se acercó a la rubia, que parecía pegada al piso. - Solo ha sido una pelea.- tomó su mano.- yo jamás terminaría contigo. Te amo demasiado.-

Darien apretó el agarre de Serena tratando de no lastimarla. ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso? ¿Acaso creía que Serena volvería con él?

¿Después de haberlo conocido a él?

Y entonces Darien tuvo miedo, miedo a que Seiya volviera a influir en la rubia. Miedo a que cayera en ese circulo vicioso de nuevo. Por que, si había influido tanto en ella una vez, ¿por qué no de nuevo?

Además, Serena creyó haberlo amado. Y ese no era un sentimiento que se fuera con rapidez, mucho menos si, tal cual parecía, Seiya volvería a dirigir sus atenciones hacia la rubia.

Serena hizo una mueca y retiró con delicadeza su mano de la de Seiya. Darien envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la chica.

La mirada de Seiya enloqueció ante el gesto de Darien Chiba.

-Nosotros ya no tenemos nada Seiya.- dijo Serena desviando la mirada. Aún costaba…aún era difícil enfrentarse a él cara a cara.

Seiya cerró la mandíbula con fuerza sin apartar su mirada de los brazos de Darien de la cintura de su ex.

Y fue entonces cuando Seiya se dio cuenta de que la había perdido…que lo habían botado. Que esta vez, el enojo de Serena era eso…un verdadero enfado.

-¡Suelta a mi novia Chiba, no te aproveches de que hemos discutido!- espetó Seiya mirando al moreno con odio mientras apretaba lo puños. Darien no soltó su agarre ni un centímetro y mucho menos se iba a dejar amedrentar.

-¡No soy tu novia!- espetó Serena por su parte.

Seiya se rió desquiciadamente y luego calló. Su voz sonó con una tranquilidad golpeada; era evidente que intentaba por todos los medio no empezar a gritar.

-Claro que sí cariño, solo estás enfadada y un poco confundida, como siempre. No tienes por qué hacer el ridículo queriéndome dar celos con este sujeto.-

-Cuidado con lo que dices Kou.- espetó Darien amenazante. No iba a permitir que se volviera a burlar de la rubia.

Seiya dio un paso adelante, colérico. – Este no es tu asunto…así que lárgate.-

-No hasta que ella me lo pida.- sentenció Darien ahora colocando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia que temblaba.- Y más te vale que no me provoques, porque no respondo.-

Seiya miró con odio a Darien, el ambiente se tensó y el moreno dirigió su mirada a la rubia.

-Serena.- habló Seiya por primera vez dirigiéndose a ella por su nombre.- No seas tonta y ridícula…discutamos esto a solas.-

_¡Esto es el colmo!_ Gritó Serena en su mente mientras apretaba los puños, Seiya la tenía harta…no era posible que no entendiera que sus palabras eran lo que más daño podían hacerle.

Y a pesar de todo, después de todo…y más absurdamente, después de reiterarle su "amor" la seguía llamando "tonta y ridícula"…"tonta y ridícula". Había sido suficiente.

Ella no se merecía tanta humillación…ya no más.

-Kou…-le advirtió Darien amenazante.

Pero el grito de Serena lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya me tienes harta!- gritó Serena olvidándose de que se encontraban en la calle. Darien la abrazó por los hombros.- Toda la vida me has dicho que soy tonta, que mi cerebro no puede comprender cosas difíciles… ¿entonces por qué fui tu novia? No lo entiendo Seiya…hice todo lo que querías, aún si eso me hacía infeliz…yo…yo creí amarte y tú nunca lo valoraste.-

La respiración de Serena se aceleraba ante cada palabra que salía de su boca, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, todas esas lágrimas de humillación que había reprimido durante su relación con Seiya, al fin parecían encontrar la puerta de salida.

No sabía que sería de ella si no estuviera Darien ahí.

-Déjame Seiya…por favor. Me dijiste que nadie te terminaba ¿no? Pues el colegio entero cree que tú me botaste y si lo que quieres para dejarme en paz es que no lo desmienta…perfecto, no estoy moviendo un solo dedo para cambiar esa versión.-

-Bombón… -

-¡Deja ése estúpido mote!- espetó Serena con rabia. Y agregó con voz entrecortada.- Siempre lo he odiado.-

La desesperación se apoderó de Seiya al empezar a sentirse impotente. Miró las manos de Darien en los hombros de su ex novia.- Está bien, Serena…cariño…yo siempre quise tratarte de la mejor manera…yo…siempre quise ser lo mejor para ti.-

La risa sarcástica brotó sin querer por lo labios de Serena. No podía creer lo que escuchaba y en el fondo de su ser una gran tristeza la embargó.

-Tú nunca me quisiste Seiya… deja de fingir-

-Bóm...yo…-balbuceó el moreno.

-No te mientas…si en verdad me hubieras querido, jamás me hubieras humillado, tus amigos están conscientes de todo lo que me hiciste. Me cambiaste por Matsuki...siempre eres tu antes que yo, no importa la ocasión…no te importó que fuera nuestro aniversario…nuestro primer año juntos.-

-¿Y dices que me quieres?- prosiguió la rubia tras un respiro profundo.-Siempre me tratas de tonta, de gorda…-calló un momento.- entré a la escuela de modelaje solo porque lo sugeriste, solo por hacerte feliz…pero aún teniendo una novia "modelo" me seguías llamando gorda y peor…mi "bella y rubia tonta novia modelo"…¿era la típica modelo ah? Pues adivina qué…esta tonta ya no quiere nada contigo. Y me imagino que te has de sentir muy aliviado de que te deje en paz con todas mis frivolidades tontas y estúpidas que no tienen ningún sentido-

Seiya se quedó sin habla y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo Seiya…que te estoy haciendo un favor, siendo tú tan inteligente, prodigioso y popular podrás conseguirte una novia mejor: hermosa, inteligente y lo suficientemente estúpida para aguantar cada uno de tus caprichos hasta que decidas que ya no quieres más.-

-Tal vez yo no fui lo suficientemente estúpida para aguantarte tanto…jamás debí permitirte que me separas de mis amigos… ¿me quieres? ¿ Me amas? Tal vez, amaste a quien tú creaste…a esa chica plástica, insensible y elitista, pero adivina qué…yo no soy así y ya me cansé de pretender ser alguien que no soy…-

-Por que pretender ser la novia perfecta de Seiya Kou, es un trabajo que me hastió y me tiene harta y lo último que quiero hacer es verte, no porque me hayas roto el corazón: a ti no te quiero Seiya y realmente estoy dudando si en verdad lo hice.-

Serena respiró repetidamente tratando de contener las lágrimas. Se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-Lo que no quiero ver en ti, es que me convertiste en la estúpida que tanto querías y que ahora tanto detesto, así que hazme un favor, digo, si puedes hacerme uno solo en tu vida…déjame en paz.-

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y se giró a abrazar a Darien quien la apretó en sus brazos.

El moreno miró al aún estupefacto Seiya.

-Bien Kou, ella ya te ha dicho todo lo que tenías que escuchar, ahora lárgate o te daré la golpiza que te mereces.-

**Nota de la autora:** No se podía alargar más esto pues creo que quedó bastante claro. Otra vez, lamento la espera, pero me he dedicado a mí, a la facultad y a mis satisfacciones académicas y creo que han rendido más que frutos. Me alegro compartirles que… ¡El próximo agosto me voy de intercambio! A Pennsylvania así que bueno, sepan que estoy muy feliz y espero (aunque no lo vea probable con la bola de trámites que se me vienen encima) terminar esto antes de irme, si no, pues tendré que escribir desde allá (risa).

Quiero desearles un muy feliz año nuevo y q esté lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y seres queridos. Estoy segura que el 2010 tiene mucho que ofrecerles.

Muchas gracias x sus r/r…siempre son un aliento, aunque no lo crean, ya saben, los anónimos aquí, los registrados a su cuenta:

Sandrix: Grax x el r/r y lamento haberte traído con la incógnita, espero no desilusionarte, pero es la mejor forma en que ocurran mejor las cosas.

maryT: Grax x el leer el fic y los halagos, ojalá te siga gustando.

Anto: Aquí está la continuación, lamento no sea tan largo como los anteriores chaps. Grax x escribir.

conchis_jjoc: Grax x el r/r, espero t haya gustado. Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, un semestre más ya pasó. Pero me ha ido muy bien, grax x tus deseos.

patty ramirez de chiba: Grax x el r/r, espero tu opinión.

sara_lpp: Grax x tu r/r, opinión y sarcasmo por la espera. Cierto que tardo y lo siento. Espero t haya gustado este. Suerte.

¡Quedan menos capítulos!

**GinnyPotterW**

**9-enero-2010**


End file.
